The Greatest Treasure
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Aisu no Ryu, a notorious unidentified thief who is known to steal many valuable items from the people of Seireitei. His greatest catch and treasure? Stealing Princess Hinamori Momo from her kingdom even if it's only an accident.
1. Aisu no Ryu

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** Aisu no Ryu, a notorious unidentified thief who is known to steal many valuable items from the people of Seireitei. His greatest catch and treasure; stealing Princess Hinamori Momo from her kingdom even if it's only an accident.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm here again with yet another multi-chapter HitsuHina fan fiction! Much like the other times before, I have decided to try something new. This story takes place in an alternate world where the land is ruled by kings, queens, princesses, knights, thieves, and so on. I hope you enjoy it. This fan fiction is dedicated to all my supporters and all the other HitsuHina fans out there. Without any further adieu, here is the start of The Greatest Treasure.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter One**: Aisu no Ryu

It is a clear and starry night. The wind is calm; the weather's perfect. However, in the wealthy streets of Seireitei, it is nothing but silent. "He has struck again!" someone cried out, disturbing the neighbourhood streets. "This time, the notorious thief, Aisu no Ryu has stolen the sacred glass phoenix!"

"What?" another person asked.

"The glass phoenix is stolen this time?"

"Another family has been robbed of their valuables!"

As people are becoming more alert to the situation, it is a good chance to make his grand escape. Hidden in the shadows of darkness and dressed all in black from head to toe, leaving only his glowing emerald-teal eyes to be visible to the public's eye. With the stolen item completely wrapped in a black cloth and in his possession, the thief swiftly jumped from building to building. From time to time, he would change his course so that his movements less predictable. Eventually, he decided to run to his final destination on ground level.

"He can't have gotten far," said a voice. "Besides, he has the glass phoenix in his possession."

The dark dressed thief stopped and quickly turned at the next corner. Cautious, he looked over and saw two guards defending the border walls to the commoner country.

"We better hurry up and find him."

He raised a fist up and coughed onto it. After clearing his throat, he called out in an impersonated voice, "Requesting for back up! Requesting for back up! Aisu no Ryu has been found! He's headed towards the Eastern Gate!"

The two guards looked at one another and then left their post. Sticking his head out, the thief found the obstacles to be clear from getting into danger. A grin formed on his lips. "Heh, child's play..."

With that said, he fled towards the direction where the moon stood and shone down on the land below.

* * *

"We're terribly sorry for leaving our post!" both guards apologized as they continuously bowed down to their superior. "However, we were only listening to your instructions. You wanted us to assist the other guardsmen, who are at the Eastern Gate, in the capture of the thief."

"You fool!" he yelled. "I never told you such orders! That bastard must have done yet another impersonation of me!"

"I-Impersonate?" one of them asked.

The low class guards looked at one another and then to their superior. The other further questioned, "He can do that?"

He slapped a hand right at his face and slides it downward, showing an angry impression. It nearly scared the pants off his subordinates. "Of course he can pretend to sound like someone else! If he couldn't, the thief would have been caught a long time ago! Damn it, this is the fifth expensive item he stole from the people of Seireitei this past month!"

"That is correct," said a voice. The three guards turned their heads to the side and instantly froze. Approaching them are none other than the elite guards who are hired to protect the heart of the kingdom, the palace. "G-G-General Aizen and C-Captain Ichimaru!"

"At the rate all this is going, our thief is bound to start thinking about stealing valuables from the palace," Aizen Sosuke stated.

Eyes then widened with disbelief. "The Hinamori Palace? That's terrible!"

A grin formed on Ichimaru Gin's face. "I know; that would be terrible news if Aisu no Ryu successfully steals the late King and Queen's precious valuables they left behind for their beautiful and only daughter, the princess." The gray haired man then turned to his superior. "However, we won't let that happen, right General Aizen?"

Aizen just showed a simple smile. "Of course, Gin. For the sake of our princess, we'll put our lives on the line to protect Princess Hinamori's life and her treasures."

* * *

"I heard the recent news; Aisu no Ryu has successfully stolen the glass phoenix from the Ino family."

His red haired companion gave his pale blond haired friend a weird look. He then kissed between his teeth and turned his head to the side. "There goes another precious item stolen from us. Cheh, guards these days; they completely suck!" Abarai Renji exclaimed.

Kira Izuru placed a finger between his lips and told him to lower the tone of his voice. "Shh, the princess is sleeping. Besides, we too might not stand a chance against the thief. He's quite smart, you know."

"Oh yeah? We just have to wait and see when he tries to steal a valuable item from here!"

"Aisu no Ryu is going to steal one of Oto-san's and/or Okaa-san's precious treasures?" exclaimed a voice, surprising the two Royal Guards of the Hinamori Palace.

"H-Hime-sama!" Kira exclaimed, seeing the raven haired princess leaning against the side of the door sill.

The guards immediately bowed down to her. Renji apologized, "We're sorry for disturbing your slumber, your highness!"

Hinamori Momo just gave them a warm smile and replied, "There is no need for formalities Kira-kun and Abarai-kun. Besides, we practically grew up together. Please, just call me Hinamori."

Kira and Renji both straightened up and nodded with agreement. "Why are you up so early? It is only one hour past midnight."

"I can't help but overhear from the other guards that have been running past my chambers," Momo said. "Is it true that Aisu no Ryu stole another precious item from our people?"

Another nod is received from Kira. "Yes, I'm afraid it is true Hinamori-kun."

She then tilted her head slightly forward as she raised a hand up and placed it against the bottom of her lip. "I see."

Knowing that she is worried, Renji raised a fist and placed it against his chest, getting her attention. "Don't worry about it Hinamori," he said. "We'll capture the thief in no time and return all the valuables back to their respectful owners! Besides, neither General Aizen nor Captain Ichimaru has sent out any members of the elite Royal Guard to capture him."

Hinamori then smiled and placed her hands together. "In that case, we still have a chance to defeat him, right?"

"That's right!"

"That's great!"

"It sure is great!"

"Well anyways, you better get back to sleep," Kira suggested. "You have a lot of work to do in the morning."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Thank you Kira-kun and Abarai-kun for making me feel better. I'll see you in the morning. Oyasumi."

"Good night, your highness."

"Night," Renji said.

With a short bow at her two childhood friends, the princess retreated back inside her chambers. After closing the door behind her, Momo leaned against it and let out a sigh. Looking up into the shining moon through the transparent window, she thought about the one person whom she does not understand.

"You made your first appearance as our enemy three years ago. You stole the sacred ink portrait from the Kobayashi family. During that time, it is when our kingdom is currently going through tough times; the King and Queen have both passed away due to a bad illness. Even though order in Seireitei has improved thanks to General Aizen's guidance, your thievery has not changed. Aisu no Ryu, the notorious thief, why do you continuously steal valuable items from the people of Seireitei?" she asked. "Is it for pleasure? Is it for money? What is your motive exactly and...are you also planning to steal me and my parents' precious treasures in the near future?"

She fell silent for a moment, knowing that there is no one there to answer her question. Eventually, Princess Momo has come to a resolve.

"There's only one way to find out; when he does try to steal my family's treasures, I will be there to catch him personally!"

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon, the notorious thief's codename,_** Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Hime**_ - Princess, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night

* * *

**Author's Note**: Have you figured out Aisu no Ryu's identity yet? I'm pretty sure you have a good idea who it is. xD There are a lot of ideas I want to incorporate into this story. So, if things go the pace I want it to go, expect this fan fiction to be a little lengthy. This will also mean that the HitsuHina love is not likely to happen until later in the story. For now, I'll keep it to fluffs and friendship. (Sorry! You just have to be patient.) In the meantime, please review! I want to know what you think of this story. Thanks.


	2. The Stolen Maiden

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all your feedback **MoonLightView, Superanimelover1234, AznInvasionGirl, KnowledgeandImagination, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Neko-cheung, samantha, Pieps XD**. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Enough with me yapping; here is chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Two**: The Stolen Maiden

"As of last night, Aisu no Ryu has successfully stolen over three hundred valuable items from more than two hundred different noble families," Royal Guard, Hisagi Shuhei explained. "After all this time, we still have not been able to identify the thief."

During this early morning hour of the day, the princess of Seireitei would ask one of her friends and fellow Royal Guards a report on the latest news on the thief's actions in the throne room. "I see," she replied. "Thank you for telling me Hisagi-san."

The tall man gave her a short bow. "It's no problem Hinamori."

With a short nod of agreement and a gentle smile, Momo looked up to see the large doors open. Entering the throne room are the humble General Aizen and the always smiling Ichimaru Gin of the Royal Guards. Hisagi moved to the princess' side so that she can see them clearly at the bottom of the steps. "General Aizen, Captain Ichimaru," Hinamori said.

"Good afternoon princess," Ichimaru greeted.

"Please do excuse us for barging into your quiet time, but we have some bad news to report," Aizen said.

Momo blinked. "Bad news?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that our clever thief, Aisu no Ryu has decided to steal one of your family treasures tonight at nine."

The raven haired girls gasped and placed a hand over her lips. "Oh no, which one he's planning to steal?"

"The young maiden."

"The young maiden?" Hisagi asked.

"That's right Hisagi," Ichimaru replied. "The young maiden is the late Queen's most sacred treasure."

"He notified us ahead of time, didn't he?" Momo asked. He then revealed to her a single card that has the thief's personal signature written on it which includes a silhouette picture of a light blue dragon. "What do you plan to do General Aizen?" Hinamori asked.

"For the sake of the Queen and yourself, we intend to capture him without failure," Aizen answered. "He may be able to easily pass our subordinates, but he will soon learn that dealing with the higher elite guards will be a difficult task to complete."

Momo smiled. "Thank you. In that case, can I co--"

"You may not help us capture the thief princess," he quickly answered in a humble manner. "For your safety, we advise you not to be present in such dangerous situations like this. Who knows what can happen to you if you suddenly got hurt. Besides, you are the only heir to the family throne."

The raven haired girl then tilted her head forward, looking down on her hands. "I see."

"Please do understand princess," Gin said. "We want to make sure you're safe. If something were to happen to you, our late parents would haunt us to death, isn't that right General Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled. "My sediments exactly; now will you excuse us? We have to go and make preparations for the big night."

With a short nod, Momo watched the two elite members from the Royal Guard leave her and Hisagi alone. The tall man turned to the princess and said, "Please don't do anything reckless Hinamori. We know how much your family's treasures mean to you. This is why General Aizen and Captain Ichimaru are going to do their best to help protect them."

"I understand Hisagi-san," Momo replied.

Even though she said that, the young princess has already decided what to do about the situation. There is only less than six hours left until Aisu no Ryu's arrival.

* * *

Ichimaru opened the door to find his superior standing at the tall window with a glass of fine red wine at hand, looking out into the scenery outside. He closed the door behind him and smiled. "Hn, you look like you just won the lottery or something."

"Now what makes you say that Gin?" Aizen replied, smiling humbly without him seeing.

The gray haired captain held out his hands and shrugged. "I'm not sure to be honest. However, if I have to describe it in words, I suppose it's... an intuition."

"Really? How interesting..." Placing the glass up to his lips, Aizen took a small wine sip. "Regardless, you're right. The fun and games have already started."

"Is that so? Then that means I should be able to have some fun too!"

"Of course Gin, it's no doubt that you always have fun when it comes to trivial matters like this." He took another sip from his wine. "There is only about three hours left until his arrival."

"By the way General, where have you decided which room to place the young maiden?" Gin asked.

Aizen finally turned around to face his subordinate. He then sat on his seat and placed his glass of wine on the table at the side. Placing his fingertips together, he replied with a smiling grin on his face, "The late Queen and King's room."

* * *

Long after the sun has set and the moon high up in the sky, people knew it is only a matter of time before Aisu no Ryu would make his appearance at the promised place, inside the late King and Queen's bedroom at the Hinamori Palace.

While security inside is heavily guarded by members of the Royal Guard to protect the family treasure, Hinamori Momo is in her bedroom not awaiting for the events to pass. Dressed in a dark gray robe over her pink nagajuban, Momo put on her hood over her head and nodded with agreement. _"Preparations are complete."_

She walked up to the tall window and opened it, allowing the gentle breeze to come inside. Momo looked back to the door to check if anyone heard her. She let out a sigh of relief. _"I can't use the normal way to get to my parents' room. I just have to be a little creative and enter from the balcony instead," _the princess thought as she is tying a string of already tied up bedsheets onto the bedpost.

Giving it a tight pull, Momo threw the other end out the window. Using it as a rope, the princess slowly climbed out. She felt her heart beating so fast. Never in her life would she ever think of doing something as dangerous as this. _"Mou, maybe this isn't a good idea after all."_

Suddenly, a gust of wind started blowing from the northern direction. Instinctively hanging onto the bed sheet rope, she held on tight. Once the wind subsided, Momo let out a sigh of relief. _"Okay, the trick to this is to never look down. No matter what the circumstances, do not look down Momo. You can do this." _

Another wind gust blew causing the princess to squeak, close her eyes tightly, and pulled herself close to the rope. The next thing she knew, Momo opened her eyes to find that she's looking down on the ground below. She gulped. _"Too late." _

Using this moment to take a deep breath, the raven haired girl look over to the side where her late parents' balcony is located. _"To protect Oto-san's and Okaa-san's treasures..." _

She slowly let one hand go from the rope and reached for the ledge. Once she has a firm grip, Momo slowly made her transition to the balcony. She sighed with relief. "I'm safe and sound."

Taking a peek through the window to see the young maiden statue on the bed vulnerable being stolen. "Huh, where are the guards?" she wondered. "They should be inside watching over it."

All of a sudden, a door slowly opened. Alarmed by it, Momo quickly hid her presence to the side so that the person or people would not notice. She closed her eyes. _"Please don't come here. Please don't come here." _

She repeated the phrase over and over in her mind. Scared that it might be one of the Royal Guards, Hinamori did not bother to move a single inch. She waited, waited, and waited. After about a few minutes of long silence, Momo decided now is a good time to check what is going on in there. However, before that could happen, she heard the sound of broken glass coming from the window beside her. Turning her head to the left, the princess gasped. _"He's here!" _

It is only a matter of seconds before security has arrived at the scene. Peeking through the window, Momo noticed that her family treasure has suddenly disappeared. "He was here! Aisu no Ryu has stolen the young maiden!" one of the guards cried out.

"He can't be too far away," Captain Ichimaru said. "We won't let him get away."

"I better get back to my room," Momo whispered. "If Hisagi-san, Kira-kun, and Abarai-kun finds out about my disappearance, they might think something bad has happened to me."

She quietly sneaked her way back to her chambers by starting to untie the rope on the ledge. Momo sat on the edge of the balcony and jumped off, bracing herself as she swung from side to side. Once the momentum has been put to a stop, Momo started climbing up. "I have to hurry up."

It is when she heard a tearing noise. Momo looked up and gasped. Her bed sheet is ripping apart. "Oh no no no no! This can't be happening!"

Because of her weight and the Earth's gravity, the sheets continued to rip, making her close and closer to the ground below. Eventually, it tore apart. Momo screamed, falling seven feet down. Luckily, she had a soft landing; she fell into a large pile of hay. Slowly, Hinamori got out of her landing spot, taking excess straws of hay out of her hair. She let out a sigh. "I thought I was a goner."

Suddenly, Momo heard approaching footsteps. She had no time to waste. Looking back and forth, the princess spotted a good place to hide. Without any hesitation, she jumped into a cart and got a large tarp to drape over her head. Taking a small peek, she noticed a group of guards running by. _"They must be pursuing the thief," _she thought.

Without any warning, she felt like the Earth started to shake. The peach princess got startled, lost her balance, and accidentally hit her head against something hard. Hinamori blacked out.

* * *

By the time she came around, Momo soon found herself in the middle of unknown territory. Judging from the style and classiness in the room, she concluded she is in some sort of shelter. "Where am I?" she wondered.

"So you're finally awake," replied a voice.

Momo turned her head to see a young teenager, standing at the door sill with his arms crossed. He has snowy white hair and glowing emerald-teal eyes. Dressed in a standard dark blue yukata tied together by a dark maroon sash, he appears to be relatively around the same height and age as her.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon, the notorious thief's codename,_** Nagajuban - **_the under layer type of robe under the kimono, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Yukata**_ - A casual type of kimono worn by both males and females during the summer months

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hn, who is that kid she meets at the end of the chapter? xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Stay tuned for next week's update! In the meantime, please leave a review. Thanks!


	3. World on the Other Side

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back again with another chapter! Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **MoonLightView, Pieps XD, KnowledgeandImagination, Samantha, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, ScienceAngel, Neko-cheung**, **AznInvasionGirl **for leaving your comments for me to read. Here is chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Three**: World on the Other Side

"I'm just your ordinary citizen living in Rukongai Princess Hinamori Momo," he replied.

"I see; So, I'm in Rukongai right now." Momo blinked. "Wait, h-how did you know I'm a princess...um?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," the boy introduced himself. He then extended a finger out and pointed at a particular object around her neck. "Members of the Royal Family always carry their heirlooms somewhere."

Momo looked down on her pendant necklace and looked back at the white haired teenager. "How did I end up here?"

"I found you lying in the middle of the street unconscious last night."

_"Lying in the middle of the streets?" _she thought. Suddenly, memories of last night's events came resurfacing back into her mind: Aisu no Ryu, the stolen young maiden, and her disappearance from the palace. _"He must have left me here all alone."_

Momo pull the covers off her body and got out of bed, "Um, thanks for helping me and everything, but I must get back to my palace. My folks must be worried about me. Can you please show me the way back to Seireitei?"

Hitsugaya did not answer immediately. He just stared at her for a moment. Finally, he let out a sigh. However, before he could say anything, the white haired boy heard another voice say, "Tadaima."

Looking over his shoulder, Toshiro replied, "Okaeri Obaa-san."

Once the elder entered the room, she placed a hand on her grandson's head and then turned to Hinamori. She smiled. "How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

Momo quickly bowed down. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Iie, it's no problem."

"Well, it's time for me to get going."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest here a little longer?" the elder asked.

"I would, but it also would worry my folks," Momo said.

Hitsugaya suddenly tossed her gray robe across in her general direction. Catching it into her arms, the raven haired princess looked at the boy who is already at the door. "I'll escort her to the Western Gate."

Obaa-san smiled, watching him leave the room. "Don't worry too much about Toshiro; that's how he is."

"I see. Thanks again for your hospitality," Momo replied as she put on her robe.

"Have a safe trip."

"Hai, ja ne!"

* * *

Once Momo left the house, she soon found herself in a completely different territory. This is definitely not what she imagined the land to look like. Compared to Seireitei, the streets, the homes, the people, and their way of life are totally different. In her perspective, it's more...primitive yet more sociable. "You look surprised," said a voice.

Startled by Toshiro's sudden presence beside her, the princess jumped. "Ah, you scared me!"

"Really now?" he said, walking past the girl. "It's your fault for daydreaming too much."

"Mou..."

"Stay close or else you're going to get lost."

"Ah hai."

Momo slowly followed behind the white haired teenager. For the next few minutes, thoughts about the white haired boy sparked her curiosity. Something about him has gotten her attention as if he is some sort of unsolved jigsaw puzzle. _"He acts all nice one way and then shortly after, he freezes you. It's not natural for someone his age," _she thought._ "It is as if he has some sort of dark secret hidden from the rest of the world." _

She then looked around, watching people selling various merchandise, children playing, and adults chatting with one another. Looking back at Hitsugaya, she noticed a lot of people are greeting him. Momo just smiled. _"But then again, it's probably just me."_

Once they arrived at their destination, they both stopped in front of it. "This is where we part ways," Hitsugaya said.

"Thanks again Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori replied.

With a nod of agreement, he watched her approach the guard, watching the front gate. The white haired teenager then tilted his head forward and let out a sigh of relief. _"It is best she returns to where she belongs," _he thought. _"Besides, it's not my intention to steal her from the palace in the first place."_

_

* * *

_

_He opened the door into the late Queen and King's master bedroom. Standing behind it, he slowly closed it again without any sound. Looking back to confirm no one has followed him, a smirk formed on his face. "If you can't beat them, then join them," he said. _

_He then took off his guard disguise, allowing him to move more freely in his dark coloured thief clothes. "Tch, how can those people can move around in these clothes anyway?" he wondered. _

_Brushing some dust away from his shoulder, the thief looked over to the bed to see the young maiden statue rested on the mattress. Just as he approached it, an eye twitched. He suddenly stopped. His emerald-teal eyes narrowed. "A barrier and...A fake, huh?" _

_Placing his hands on his sides, he gave it some thought. Walking towards a large family portrait of the Hinamoris, he glanced at it. Taking a few steps closer, the thief raised his hands out and gently removed it from the wall. On the other side, he found the secret locked compartment. "Royalty never bothers to bring out the real thing. They always felt their hiding spot is the best spot to conceal items." _

_Putting his ear against it, he slowly turned the dial while listening for the combination to unlock the safe. Once he heard a clicking noise, Hitsugaya opened the safe and took the real young maiden out. "Bingo." _

_Noticing that no one noticed his presence, Hitsugaya made his way towards the large window. "Now, let the chase begin..."_

_Taking out his sheathed sword, he carries on his back; the thief used it to smash the window. Using the short time he has, Aisu no Ryu put away his treasure in a bag, got back into his disguise, and hid against the wall which is right next to the door. He waited for reinforcements to arrive. Once they did, Hitsugaya used this opportunity to blend in with the crowd. "He was here! Aisu no Ryu has stolen the young maiden!" one of the guards exclaimed. _

_"He can't be too far away," Ichimaru said. "We won't let him get away." _

_In his mind, he is amused by this predicament. His plan is working. "Baka, I'm right next to you," Hitsugaya thought. "Some Captain you are..."_

_"Half of you secure the hallway!" _

_"Hai!" _

_He ran with his "peers" into the palace halls to search for the thief. At one point, he changed course and headed straight for the unattended kitchen. Using the emergency side door as his escape route, Hitsugaya swiftly left the Royal Family building and made his way towards the opened stables. His getaway ride is waiting for him. Once he arrived there, he quickly undressed and got changed into a different disguise: a shop dealer. Getting on his horse pulling cart, Hitsugaya carefully left the stable and got onto the streets of Seireitei unnoticed. "Mission accomplished," he thought. _

_After taking a few rounds around town, he finally made it to the Western Gate. "State your reason for leaving Seireitei," the guard demanded, stopping Hitsugaya. _

_"It's only me Jidanbo," he replied, revealing his sword which is in its sheath. "My work here is done for today." _

_"Oh Hitsugaya, of course..." _

_The gate slowly opened, enough for him and his mode of transportation to go through. "Thanks." _

_"No problem, anything to help a thief who only has good intentions to help his people from further poverty."_

_"Really? I doubt the wealthy agrees with me."_

_The large gatekeeper smiled. "Of course, in their eyes, you're the bad guy."_

_"As long as the government remains like this, I doubt that I'm going to be retiring anytime soon."_

_"Have a safe trip home," Jidanbo Ikkanzaka said. _

_"I should say the same to you. If they found out what you're doing, it is certain that they will execute you."_

_"I know."_

_"Well, take care."_

_"Ja ne."_

_With that said Hitsugaya left Seireitei and headed back home in Rukongai. Once the gate behind him closed, Hitsugaya put down his hood and let out a sigh of relief. Once again, he managed to get out of there safely. "Alright, it's time to go home." _

_By the time he arrived at his home stay, Hitsugaya got off of his horse and noticed something seems to be out of place. He got on the cart and noticed that there is something under the tarp. He extended a hand out, grabbed a hold of it, and pulled it off to the side. Hitsugaya blinked. "What is a girl doing here?" _

_Noticing a shiny object near her, he took a closer look. It is a matter of seconds before he realized what he just did. "Oi, I stole two young maidens from Seireitei," Hitsugaya said, scratching the side of his head. "How am I going to explain how she got here by the time she wakes up?"_

* * *

"I'm telling you; I'm the princess of Seireitei!"

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and noticed Momo being prevented from getting into Seireitei. Instead of the West Gatekeeper watching this side of the wall, it is a few people from the Royal Guards. "That's what everyone says," one of them laughed as the other pushed the girl to the ground.

Rukongai residents were watching the whole scene, yet they were unable to do anything about it. They fear of receiving punishment for acting rebellious. "Now get lost you little runt."

"And don't bother to come back!"

The group of guards mocked and laughed as they went back into Seireitei, unknowingly aware of a pair of emerald-teal eyes narrowing in their general direction. With that said, the Western Gate is closed, leaving the young princess on the other side. Hitsugaya rushed to her side, got down on his knees, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Momo then lowered her head and started to cry. Watching her sober like this got the boy to feel uncomfortable. People are at the scene witnessing the whole thing, assuming that he's the one that hurt her. He has no idea what to do. How is he suppose to make her feel better? "Oi...um, stop crying."

The princess sniffled and then looked up at Hitsugaya, still feeling teary. "I-It's so mean...are they always like this?"

"Well, not everyone...there are a few exceptions."

"I see."

"Anyway, um...you can stay over at my place for the night. We can try again tomorrow."

Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

By the time he got back on his feet, the male teenager brushed the dust off the bottom of his yukata. Extending a hand out to her, Momo looked up and then took his hand with her own. She stood up again. "Let's go back."

"Hai."

* * *

"Tadaima," Hitsugaya greeted as he and Hinamori returned to find the elderly grandmother sitting on the porch outside, tending to the food over the bonfire.

"Okaeri Toshiro, oh...you're back too."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yes, I am."

"We ran into some difficulties," Toshiro replied. "So, she's going to sleepover here again."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Why don't you two sit down? The food is almost ready."

"Thank you Obaa-san letting me stay here," Momo thanked as she and Toshiro sat down on a low bench together, waiting for the elder to serve them their meal.

"It's really nothing dear."

As the two children received their bowls, Hitsugaya began eating while Hinamori just started staring at it. Unlike the type of meals she had back at the palace, this one looks more homely. Noticing her from the corner of his eye, he stopped and said, "Hey, be thankful that we're serving you food even though they're not composed of the high quality ingredients you people normally have on a daily basis."

"Toshiro, you know that's rude to say that," Obaa-san warned her grandchild, who just turned away.

"Iie, it's alright," Momo replied, looking down at her food. "He does have a point. I should be thankful."

With one look at her, Hitsugaya quickly finished his food and went back into the house. A few moments later, he returned with a small bag at hand. "I'm going out for a bit. If I'm lucky, I might bring back a juicy watermelon for us to eat."

The elder and the princess watched him leave. "Don't take it to the heart, he doesn't mean any harm," she explained.

Momo shook her head and smiled. "I know. He seems like a nice person even though he doesn't act like it." She took a sip from her stew. "Umai, it tastes good."

"I'm glad you like it."

She then noticed a beggar walking by, pleading to a passing woman and child for some spare change or food. "Our lifestyle in Seireitei is a lot different than the way you people here live," Momo said.

"I know. It's because we both live in different social worlds," Obaa-san replied. "The people here are either of the lower or the middle class while in Seireitei are of the high, noble, and royalty classes."

"I see."

The elder then looked to the side in the direction where the Western Gate is located. "It is the distinguished class differences that determine the wealthy and the poor. To be honest, a lot of people here struggle to survive and that includes that beggar you just saw."

"I never knew. Who could have done this to you?"

"They are tax collectors. I don't think you're aware, but every week, they would come by here and collect the taxes we're supposed to pay. Those who couldn't would get their homes taken away."

A hand is placed over Momo's mouth. "That's terrible!"

Obaa-san nodded with agreement. "Despite living in these darkest hours, there is always hope. In Rukongai, we have a savior; a brave soul with a kind heart."

"Who is he?"

"He calls himself Aisu no Ryu."

* * *

Hitsugaya opened a door to find himself in a room full of tough looking men and beautiful women, who are sitting at round tables, drinking sake, and playing cards. They all silenced and stared at the white haired teenager. After a few moments, one of them soon burst out with laughter. "Well, guess who finally returned; it's Aisu no Ryu!"

"Oh please, enough with that name," he retorted, walking across the room. "You can only call me that when I'm dressed as the notorious thief everyone knows about."

"Judging by your physique, it seems like even the Royal Guards are no match for you," another commented. "You came out of the Hinamori Palace without any damage."

"Tch, easy for you to say," Hitsugaya replied, taking a seat at the bar table and placing his bag on it.

"Hey Hitsugaya, I'm glad that you managed to come back here safe and sound!" said a familiar and cheery voice.

Placing an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his fist, Hitsugaya looked up at the bartender and gave her a look. "You're actually working today Matsumoto?" he asked.

The strawberry orange haired woman, Matsumoto Rangiku then placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? Of course I have to work! I need to make a living, you know."

"And I thought all you do is sit here, be lazy, and drink sake all day and night long," Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Now that's mean..."

"Anyway, is he here?"

Matsumoto looked from side to side and then leaned closer to the younger teenager. She whispered in his ear, "He's in the back room right now."

With a nod of agreement, Hitsugaya grabbed the bag and left his seat. After mouthing a thank you, the white haired boy proceeded to meet him in the back room. He knocked on the door first before he was granted permission to come in. Once he entered, he saw the black hooded person sitting on the table with a single lit candle, lighting the room. "Hn, it's you again. Are you already out of cash?" the mysterious cloaked figure asked.

Putting his hand into his bag, he pulled out the shining young maiden statue and showed it to him. After walking up to the table, Hitsugaya placed the statue on it. Picking up the young maiden, he took a brief moment to examine it. A grin formed on his lips. In return, the mysterious person tossed a large pouch full of kan coins and bills inside on the table.

"Thank you for doing business with me. If you ever need more, you know what you need to do."

Taking the pouch away and putting it into his bag, Hitsugaya looked at him and replied, "Of course."

Just as he turned around and is about to leave the room, the cloaked person suddenly said, "I also heard an interesting rumour coming from Seireitei. It seems like Princess Hinamori Momo has been reported missing."

Hitsugaya stopped his movements. "Oh really?"

"Yes, you know...if you have her, you can always sell her off for a great fortune."

"You're asking the wrong person." He turned his head around, looking at him. Even though he is doing business with the dealer, Hitsugaya knew he is a person not to be trusted. Also, he doesn't have the heart to allow people like Hinamori to suffer over his selfish ambitions for getting cash for his family and the people of Rukongai. "I am a thief who steals valuable items, not innocent people."

"I see. Sorry for asking." With a short nod, Hitsugaya left the back room, leaving the dark cloaked person to let out a short chuckle. "You're one interesting person, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon, the notorious thief's codename, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm home,_** Okaeri**_ - Welcome Back,_** Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Iie**_ - No,_** Hai**_ - Yes,_** Ja ne - **_Good Bye (informal/casual),_** Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Yukata **_- A casual type of kimono worn by both males and females during the summer months, **_Kan_** - Currency used in the _Bleach_ universe

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hitsugaya is pure good to the bone, isn't he a nice guy? xD On the other hand, the money dealer is...ugh. What is that man up to? Oh well, stay tuned for my next update. In the meantime, please leave a review. Thanks!


	4. Disappearance

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's time for an update! Thank you **Mariliisa, Pieps XD, ScienceAngel, MoonLightView, AznInvasionGirl, Samantha, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung**, **cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Hyperpegasi, Amiru-chan **for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Well, without any further delay, enjoy reading chapter four!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Four**: Disappearance

"General Aizen, we are sorry to say that after three days and nights of continuous search, Princess Hinamori has still not been found," one of the guards reported.

With a short nod of agreement, the tall brown haired man replied, "Alright then, you may retreat back to your dorm room. You deserve the rest."

"Yes sir!"

Once the guard left, Ichimaru, who has been at his side this whole time, said, "Well, things are going quite nicely even though her disappearance is a little unexpected."

Aizen smiled and poured some red wine into his glass. "I suppose so; I do have to thank Aisu no Ryu for doing such a kind deed for me. He volunteered himself to be my scapegoat."

"What should we do now?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's time for us to track him down and take back the young princess."

* * *

_"Aisu no Ryu,"_ Momo thought as she is sitting on the porch outside and stares into the clouds passing by. _"The notorious thief that steals valuables from the rich, trades it for money, and gives it away to the poor people of Rukongai; that is the purpose for his existence."_

The princess stood up from her seat and held up a fist in front of her. She nodded with agreement. _"I need to find him."_

Watching her from inside the living room, Hitsugaya said, "Yesterday, we were supposed to take her back to Seireitei, but no thanks to the same bodyguards we met two days before, the princess can not go home...again."

"Toshiro," Obaa-san replied. "You just have to be patient."

The white haired boy let out a sigh. "I know Obaa-san, but it's hard moving around as Aisu no Ryu when she's around. There's also the fact that something might have happened to Jidanbo. He's not guarding the gate like he usually does."

Even if she doesn't speak of it, the elder knew that her grandson intends to go back to Seireitei to uncover the mystery of Jidanbo's absence one of these days. Besides, he is the one who helps him enter and escape each time he steals an item. Obaa-san placed a hand on his head. Hitsugaya looked back to see the smiling face of his grandmother. "Be careful Toshiro."

He smiled back. "I will and please watch over her."

"Of course."

Hitsugaya left his seat and went outside to meet up with Momo. The raven haired girl noticed him approaching her. Hinamori happily turned her body towards him and greeted, "Ohayo Shiro-chan!"

The boy immediately winced at the sudden name calling. "Sh-Shiro-chan?"

"Yep, that is the name I'm going to call you from now on, isn't it cute?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest. "I think it's a ridiculous nickname to call me by and don't be so familiar with me princess."

"Daijobou, you can drop the formalities with my name. You can call me Hinamori or Momo whenever we're in public. Besides, we're going to live together for a while. So, we might as well get to know each other better."

"Listen here, I allowed you to stay over for a little while because you were going back to Seireitei the next da--"

"I want to find Aisu no Ryu," Momo interrupted.

Hitsugaya was silenced for a brief moment. "The thief?"

"Obaa-san told me his motives for stealing."

"Oh..."

"To be honest, I think it's a noble thing he has done for you people. However, he is causing suffering to the people of Seireitei. Also, stealing is still wrong," Momo explained.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it? It's not like he's going to show up in our presence all of a sudden," he said. _"Those people are going to live. It's not like they're going to get poor anytime soon."_

"I am going on a journey to find him!"

_"There is no need for an adventure. I'm practically here standing in front of your face."_ Hitsugaya asked, "You're serious?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You're a princess. This world is a dangerous place Princess Hina--"

"Drop the formalities Hitsugaya-kun."

"Okay fine, Hinamori...the world is a dangerous place. It is not safe for someone like you to be walking freely. There are thieves, assassins, and other bad people lurking in the streets, waiting to take you away, and who knows what they plan to do with you."

Momo smiled. "If you're that worried, then come with me and act as my bodyguard."

"W-What? Why should I do that?"

"Please?" Momo gave him a puppy dog look using her chocolate brown eyes.

Hitsugaya got nervous and slowly turned his head to the side, trying to ignore her. However, it doesn't seem to be working. Deep inside, he does feel the responsibility of taking care of her. Besides, he did steal her away from her home even if it's only an accident. "Okay fine, I'll come with you," he admitted.

"Yay! Arigato Shiro-chan!"

"On two conditions: one, you have to change those clothes," Hitsugaya explained. "You need to look and dress like a regular Rukongai citizen and two: stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

* * *

Hitsugaya's grandmother got the young princess dressed in an amaranth deep purple coloured yukata tied together by a burgundy coloured obi around her waist. Her soft raven coloured hair is tied up into a ponytail as she wore a pair of waraji. Momo happily hummed a tune as she and Toshiro are walking through the streets of Rukongai. "Hinamori, you know we're not only here to search for him," Hitsugaya said. "We're also here to buy some food for tonight's dinner."

"Okay!"

_"I don't think she gets the point."_

"Oh Toshiro-kun, I see that you're here again to shop for your grandmother," said one of the grocer sellers.

Hitsugaya gave her a short bow and replied, "Yes, I am."

She smiled and then noticed his companion beside him. "Oh, are you his girlfriend?"

The white haired teenager turned a few shades darker and quickly turned his head to the side, preventing the princess from seeing his face. "N-No, she is not my girlfriend. She's only a friend."

"Really now?" She turned to Hinamori. "I'm sorry for calling you that."

Momo shook her head. "Iie, it's alright. My name's Momo."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief, thankful that no misunderstanding took place as the two females talk. Feeling a sudden tug on his sash, he looked down to see two children: a girl and a boy. He bent down to one knee and placed a hand on the girl's head. He smiled and whispered, "Do you need money?"

They slowly nodded with agreement. Looking back to see Momo still talking to the lady, Hitsugaya took out a small pouch from under the front part of his yukata and handed it to the boy.

"Give this to your folks. Be sure to use it wisely."

"Arigato Onii-chan," the girl said.

He gave them a short nod. "If it's okay with you, can you please refrain from addressing me by my other name? There is someone here who doesn't know about my identity and tell everyone else around here to promise the same thing."

Judging from the confused expression on their faces, Hitsugaya pointed a thumb at the raven haired girl for them to see. "So ka? Okay, we won't tell your girlfriend nor will the others either," the boy replied. "Ja ne Onii-chan."

"Oi, you two..." They already ran off. Hitsugaya frowned. He stood up again and folded his arms over his chest. "What is with these people thinking I'm currently dating her?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, look what she gave us!" Momo called out.

The boy turned around to see the princess holding up a net bag with a large watermelon fruit inside. "Watermelon. We should eat this later while it's still fresh and juicy."

Hitsugaya is tempted to eat it on the spot. It is his favourite fruit. He gulped and then resisted the urge. "Anyway Hinamori, help me get some vegetables."

"Hai!"

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and sat up. Looking over to the other side of the room, he quietly listened to the calm breathing of both his grandmother and the young princess. He let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and reopened them. _"They're asleep." _

He carefully got out of his futon and headed towards the door. After opening the slide door, he took one last look before stepping through and closing it behind him. He leaned against the door, thinking in deep thought. _"It's time to get to work."_

He walked to the other side of the living room and opened a secret compartment under the tatami flooring. Looking down at his dark thief clothes and long sword hidden inside, Hitsugaya removed the items and began changing his clothes. All dressed in his black kimono, he draped his hooded cape over it. Putting on his hood over his head and clipping together the sword sash over his chest and shoulder, Aisu no Ryu is ready for tonight's mission: sneak around Seireitei and find out about Jidanbo's whereabouts.

After leaving the house in silence, Hitsugaya decided he would go on a small detour before going to the Western Gate to Seireitei. He stopped in front of a certain home. He waited for a few moments before nonchalantly entering without permission. Walking through the living room, he examined its condition: messy and wrecks of the smell of sake in the air. "How come I'm not surprised?" he wondered.

All of a sudden, his eyes narrowed, sensing a nearby presence. Without warning, the thief placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and drew his long sword. He quickly turned around and pointed the blade at the object, ready to cut at any moment. "Eek! Hitsugaya, don't do that!"

Realizing the person is none other than Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya put his sword away back in its sheath. Folding his arms over his chest, he gave her a glare. "I wouldn't be doing that in the first place if you just clean up this room for once! Cheh, I couldn't find you in this pile of junk."

"They're not junk," Matsumoto said, yawning. "They're only a few bottles of sake, dirty plates, and other crumbled stuff I left on the floor."

"You call this a _few_?" Hitsugaya asked, revealing the whole mess.

The strawberry orange haired woman placed a finger on the bottom of her chin and thought for a moment. "Hn, now that you mention it, I suppose this room is a little messy."

The white haired teenager shot a glare. "Now you noticed?"

Matsumoto stretched her arms into the air and then stood up on her futon. "So, what brings you here in this late night?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hitsugaya let out a sigh and then replied, "I need you to do me a favour."

She blinked. "A favour?"

"I want you to look after my house for a few hours."

"Your house?" Matsumoto asked. "Is your grandmother being targeted?"

The young thief slightly shook his head. "No, it's not her. It's someone else who is staying over at my place for a while."

The strawberry orange haired companion blinked again. "Someone else?"

"Before you start screaming from the top of your lungs, please wait until I finish explaining the whole story," Hitsugaya said. "The person who is staying over at my place is the Princess of Seireitei."

"Eh, you stole the princess?!"

"No, I didn't steal her away Matsumoto!" he snapped. "It was just a mere coincidence that she ended up in my getaway cart the other night when I went to the palace and stole the young maiden."

Matsumoto then crossed her arms over her chest. "In other words, it's only an accident."

"Yes, it is."

A grin formed on her face. Leaning towards the black dressed thief, the older teenager said, "Maybe the real reason you stole her is because you want her for yourself. You have suddenly fa--"

Hitsugaya immediately shot an icy glare, sending chills up her spine. "Shut up Matsumoto; that's not the reason at all. I already told you; it was an accident."

The older teenager put up both of her hands in mock stance. "Okay, I got the point. I was only teasing you. Can't you take a joke for once?"

"No, I can not; you know I hate jokes."

"Anyway, you want me to look after Princess Hinamori because you fear that someone might try to take her away, right?"

"That is more or less the reason."

A smile came across her face. "Alright then, I'll look after her."

"Thanks Matsumoto."

"Oh yeah, be sure to treat me to sake the next time we go out together!"

Hitsugaya then scowled and walked off towards the door. _"Why do I even bother being acquaintances with her?" _

"Oi Hitsugaya! You better keep that promise!"

"You're so noisy. You know it's only two o'clock in the morning. So, shush it so that the rest of the neighbourhood can sleep and don't forget what you need to do," Hitsugaya said before disappearing out the door.

"Daijobou, leave the babysitting to me!"

* * *

During this time around, sneaking into Seireitei is an easy task to carry out because most of the guards are looking sleepy. Whenever Jidanbo isn't present at the Western Gate, Hitsugaya would use the secret underground entrance to get across. Looking back and forth to ensure that no one is watching, Aisu no Ryu swiftly crossed the concrete road and hid behind a large bush. He moved aside a certain part of the bush to reveal a pre-made hole in the wall. With a small smirk, he crawled through.

On the other side of the gate, Hitsugaya took a peek through the bushes to see if anyone is around. Confirming that it is safe, the young thief quickly ran through the street and eventually jumped onto the rooftop. As he continued to travel in higher altitude, he stopped at one point and lowered his body close to the roof tiles as possible. Taking a short peek on the ground below, he noticed the presence of two familiar people he recognized. His eyes narrowed. _"Captain Ichimaru and General Aizen of the Royal Guard," _Hitsugaya thought. _"What are they doing here away from the Hinamori palace?"_

Ichimaru yawned. "General Aizen, why did you have to wake me up so early?" he asked.

The tall brown haired man merely smiled as he handed a bundle of paper to his subordinate. "Gomen nesai Gin, but I need your help put up these posters."

"What, that's all?" Ichimaru questioned before taking the papers. "I better get a raise for this."

"Don't worry so much, you'll get some action time in the near future, I promise. What better way to inform the whole world about the news than to put up a bounty and a reward."

As the two men continued to walk, a gust of wind blew away one of the paper stacks. "Yare yare, the winds sure are active," he said.

"I suppose so," Aizen replied. "I think this weather is most appropriate especially at crucial moments like these."

Once they were gone, Hitsugaya retrieved the blown sheet of paper and read its contents. His eyes widened. He grinds his teeth together with sudden frustration. _"Things are going to be troublesome from now on."_

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon, Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Yukata**_ - a summer type of kimono usually worn by males and females,_** Waraji**_ - sandals made by straw ropes, _**Obi **_- A type of sash, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Onii-chan**_ - Big Brother,_** Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Futon **_**- **A Japanese styled bed, _**Yare Yare**_ - Well well

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh yeah, things are going to get troublesome. Aizen and Ichimaru are up to no good as always. Hn, a bounty and a reward, huh? How much kan is on the line for Toshiro's capture? How much kan is on the line for Momo's return to the palace? Any guesses? Well, the answer will be revealed in the next chapter. In the meantime, please press the pretty green button below and review. Thanks!


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, so many reviews...so many reviews. So many things to do...not enough time to get it done. Oh well...Many thanks goes to **Mariliisa, MoonLightView, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, ScienceAngel, Amiru-chan, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Pieps XD, WhitePrincessOfHope, icyangel7, samantha** for your awesome comments. It's greatly appreciated. Without any further delay, here is chapter five. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Five**: Confrontation

Matsumoto burst into laughter after she read a particular section in today's morning newspaper. "Oh, this is swell!" she said. "You're now a wanted person with a bounty of five million kan! Ou, there's also an additional five million kan reward for returning the princess alive."

"I'm not surprised," Hitsugaya replied. "If I were them, I would have assumed that as well. I was present at the scene on the night she _disappeared_."

The white haired teenager has invited his older companion over to his place to have a little chat together while Hinamori and his grandmother went out to buy some groceries. "Daijobou, none of us from Rukongai will turn you in. Besides, you're the one who helped us survive the hard times."

"That's not what I'm worried about; it's the people who are searching for Hinamori. As long as she stays here, people will continue to think I kidnapped her. Aside from you, me, and Obaa-san no one else knows that she's the Princess of Seireitei."

"Why don't you take her back to the palace?"

"It's not that simple Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied. "Hinamori has already decided to stay here in search of Aisu no Ryu. She's not a stupid girl. She knows that he lives somewhere around here. However, she is persistent. She won't budge until she gets what she wants."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest and suggested, "Why don't you just tell her your identity?"

"If I did, there's no doubt she's going to hate me for life. I stole her family's treasure and sold it to that dealer for money!"

"But she must have already heard about Aisu no Ryu's intentions, I'm sure if you two talk for a bit, you can come up with a reasonable solution."

"I-It's too complicated Matsumoto," the white haired boy explained. "Either way, I'm not risking that chance."

She nodded with agreement. "Oh I understand clearly," Matsumoto said. "You don't want to lose your friendship with her."

"There's also another fact to consider: What if Hinamori sees the reward and the bounty on the thief the supposedly _stole _her? What will she do?"

Matsumoto placed a hand on the bottom of her chin. "Hn, you got a good point there."

Just as Hitsugaya gave her an icy glare, the slide door slammed open, revealing a panting princess and a serious grandmother. "Toshiro."

Toshiro and Rangiku both stood up from their seats. He asked, "Obaa-san, what's wrong?"

"Get the cash ready; the tax collectors are here."

With a nod of agreement, Hitsugaya temporarily left the room to get their funding from the other room.

"What they are?" Matsumoto asked. Before the elder can reply, the strawberry orange haired woman walked to the door to take a peek outside. "Wow, they are here."

"Ano, who might you, be?" Hinamori asked.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, but you can call me Rangiku. I'm Hitsugaya's friend."

Momo nodded with agreement. "I'm Momo. It's nice to meet you Rangiku-san."

Hitsugaya returned to the living room with the cash at hand. He soon joined the others, looking out for the collectors coming to their home. "From the looks of it, a lot of people are losing their homes again," Matsumoto said.

The white haired teenager kissed between his teeth. "Damn, the taxes must have gone up again."

Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. "Taxes went up again? How often do they do that?"

"Normally they do that once every two months," the young teenager replied. "However, rising taxes at a time like this is unusual."

"It's not unusual Hitsugaya," Matsumoto said. "They're just being plain greedy! The higher class in Seireitei is able to pay for it, but not us! We don't even have enough to feed ourselves sometimes."

"Come to think of it, you should get back home. If they find you not there, they'll track you down and arrest you."

"Eek, you're right! Sorry I can't stay for long. Ja ne Momo, it's nice to meet you. Bye Obaa-san, bye Hitsugaya. I'll drop by again to visit in the later days to come."

With a wave of good bye, Hitsugaya, Obaa-san, and Hinamori returned to do what they were doing. "Even with Aisu no Ryu's help, they still struggle to survive," Momo said. "I can't believe I don't know this has been going on the whole time."

"It's not your fault Hinamori," Toshiro replied. "Nobody blames you."

"But it is my family who is supposed to look after the people; we are the rulers of the kingdom."

"Okay now, it's time for you to pay up!" the tax collector said, extending his hand out. Hitsugaya handed over all the kan change in his possession and waited for the greedy collector's verdict. He examined the money for a brief moment before closing his hand into a fist. He looked down at the white haired boy and said, "It's not enough."

"What? I paid you the amount you wanted us to pay up!" Hitsugaya complained. "I even double checked."

"Are you defying me boy? I said this isn't enough money to let you off the hook." He then took a glance at Hinamori and grinned. Turning back to Toshiro, he continued, "Unless you hand over the pretty girl beside you, maybe I'll think about it."

Hearing him talking about Hinamori angered him. Without any hesitation, Hitsugaya held his arm in front of Momo, looked at him in the eyes, and said, "She's not money for rent. There is no way I'm going to hand her over to you bastards."

He suddenly drew his sword at him. "In that case, you are under arrest for not obliging to our demands."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo exclaimed. Just as he swung his weapon, Hitsugaya ducked down and did a low round kick at his thigh. As a result, the force sent him falling onto the ground. At the same time, the elderly grandmother ushered Momo to hide deeper into the house and leave through the back door. "Obaa-san, what if he gets hurt or something?"

"He's a strong boy. What's more important right now is your safety," the elder replied. "Toshiro will catch up with us later."

Even though she said that, Momo is still worried about the white haired boy. The tax collector is a trained expert swordsman. How is he supposed to get away with that? _"Be careful..."_

Once he didn't see them in his sights, Hitsugaya looked back at the tax collector, who is still on the ground. The boy's eyes narrowed. The bully is conscious and slowly getting back on his feet again. "Y-You cocky brat, nobody defies me!" he exclaimed.

"Correction," the boy said as he took a few steps back, "Everyone here in Rukongai does. I'll be the one to represent them."

Suddenly, the older man let out a laugh. "You? This is not a game you know; there's no use trying to play the hero."

"Oh really?" Hitsugaya said as he bent down on one knee. Using his right hand, he pushed something across the floor while his eyes never left his. "You think I'm just bluffing, right?"

"Of course! For your information, I'm a skilled swordsman."

A grin formed on the white haired teenager's face. "For your information..." Hitsugaya drew his long sword from the secret compartment and held it on his shoulders. "...I'm one too."

He kissed between his teeth. The tax collector lifted his sword in front of him and made the first move by charge right at him. "You little bastard. Don't make fun of us!"

Seeing openings, Hitsugaya held his sword out in front of him and took charge also. With swift movement, the shorter swordsman struck first. However, his opponent managed to see the move and block the attack with his own weapon. It is not long after, sounds of slashing are heard. Luckily for Hitsugaya, he took the advantage by pressuring him out of the house and into the streets of Rukongai. Citizens immediately ran away and seek shelter, witnessing the fight from afar. "It's Hitsugaya," one of them said.

"He's actually standing up against the tax collector!" another exclaimed.

"Go Onii-chan!" the children cheered.

But Hitsugaya didn't hear any of it; he is too busy concentrating on the fight. "You're finished!" the tax collector exclaimed as he swung his sword downwards in vertical slashes.

The boy closed his eyes. Waiting for the right moment, Hitsugaya quickly ran past him and hit him several places on the back of his head using the hilt of his sword. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Once the fight is over, Hitsugaya lowered his sword down and let out a sigh of relief. Walking up to the body, he looked down and said, "He won't remember the events of today."

Snatching the large sacs of cash from his belt carrier, Hitsugaya turned to the homeless citizens and returned their money. "Oh bless you child."

"Daijobou, he won't remember today's events or about raising our taxes," he replied.

"If only there were more people like you in the world."

"If there were, I would have gotten a vacation or something." Remembering about his grandmother and the princess, Hitsugaya bowed down to the villagers. "I need to find my grandmother right now."

They smiled. "Do be careful."

"Of course."

* * *

"General Aizen, sir!"

Aizen Sosuke turned around and is seen holding a glass of red wine in his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The guard bowed down and said, "A report has been sent in from the guards at the West Gate. They have discovered that the tax collector is knocked unconscious."

His eyes narrowed. "Really now? Now please explain to me what kind of injury our tax collector has been inflicted of?"

"Um, several bumps to the back of his head to be precise General Aizen," he replied.

"Hn, how interesting..."

"Yes, we think it is the rebellious citizens are the cause of all this."

Aizen took a sip of his wine and smiled with amusement. "When there's a rebellion, there's always a ringleader. If we get rid of this ringleader, the rebellion will cease to exist."

"W-What should we do?"

"The only reason the people of Rukongai has started the rebellion is because of one thing: they can't afford to pay their taxes. They barely have enough to feed themselves. I think it's time to pressure them to hand over him to us."

"Of course sir."

Once he left the General alone, Aizen is soon interrupted by another presence at the door. "Oh General Aizen!" Gin happily greeted. "Is it my time to have some fun?"

"I'm sorry Gin, but you have to wait a little longer. I'm sending out your subordinates to do the job."

"Aw, now that's a shame and I just recently sharpened my blade for this special occasion."

"Gomen nesai, please send over Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, and Hisagi-kun to this room."

"Of course, whatever you say General."

Finally left alone again, Aizen turned around and faced towards the window. Taking a sip of wine from his glass, he smiled. "Those who stand out in the crowd tend to be exactly what they are. Whoever you are, you must be Aisu no Ryu."

* * *

"Tch, why do we have to go out to the Western part of Rukongai?" Renji complained as he walked down the hallway with Kira and Hisagi at his side. "I don't think it's even worth it to be out there."

"Don't worry about it too much Abarai," Hisagi said. "Let's just finish the job we're set out to do."

"By the way, have you heard the recent news?" Kira asked. "Jidanbo-san has been sent to the infirmary."

"What large oaf got injured in battle?" Renji questioned. "Who would have done it?"

"Well, I'm not clear on the details, but according to what Ichimaru-taicho told me, he thinks it's the act of Aisu no Ryu."

"But isn't he a thief for stealing valuables?" Hisagi asked. "Usually, he doesn't injure anyone."

All of a sudden, the red headed Royal Guard put up a fist. He growled with frustration. "Damn that bastard! So harming others and stealing the princess for himself his true nature. Hinamori might be trapped somewhere, feelings helpless to his actions. He might have already stolen her virginity or something!"

"Oi Abarai, don't get so worked up," Hisagi said. "We can't be certain until we find out their whereabouts. For now, let's concentrate on apprehending the one who has engaged in battle with the tax collector."

"Tch, fine...but let me handle him. I need to take out some stress!" Renji replied as he walked ahead of his two peers.

Kira let out a sigh. "That's definitely Abarai-kun."

Hisagi shrugged. "Oh well, let's get going."

"Hai Hisagi-san."

* * *

Obaa-san and Hinamori fled to the hillside, away from the government's eye, and long waited for Hitsugaya's return. What seemed like hours, he finally appears, holding a net containing a large pre-sliced watermelon fruit inside. Momo immediately stood up and ran up to him. "Shiro-chan, you're alright!"

In response, Hitsugaya made a face and retorted, "Oi, I told you to call me Hitsuga--"

He is brutally interrupted by Momo's tight embrace. The white haired teenager suddenly started blushing after feeling her womanly figure against his chest. "Ehrm, Hinamori I-I can't really breathe here..."

Realizing what he meant, Momo yelped and quickly let him go. Hitsugaya turned his body to the side and coughed a few times. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The Rukongai boy cleared his throat and stood upright. "I-It's alright. I'm just glad you and Obaa-san got away safely."

Hinamori gave him a small smile, but soon remembered about his involvement with the tax collector. "How did you manage to escape here?"

He had to make up another excuse to cover for his actions back at his neighbourhood. "Eh, in Rukongai, we have a group of skilled swordsmen who help us defend against people like them. So, they came around and got rid of them."

"So ka? Thank goodness."

"Yeah, it's alright to come back home. Everyone got their homes back and everything."

"What happens if they come back with reinforcements?"

Hitsugaya gave a faint smile. "Don't worry, those guys just have to come back and beat them up again."

"That's great to hear!"

The white haired boy let out a sigh of relief which eventually followed by a stern look at the raven haired princess. _"I can't believe she actually took that made up story."_

"Hn, what's wrong Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro then shook his head. "Iie, it's nothing. Let's have a little snack before going back home."

Looking at the watermelon and then to the white haired boy, Momo smiled. "Okay!"

Sitting together with the elderly grandmother on an enormous platform shaped rock, Hitsugaya placed the watermelon on his lap. With the strength of his bare hands, broke the net, and gave a slice to each of them. Momo took a small bite out of her watermelon slice and smiled. "Mm, it's good, don't you agree?" she asked the white haired boy. "Eh, are you even listening?"

Hitsugaya is too busy finishing his already third slice of watermelon.

_"S-Sugoi..."_

Obaa-san smiled happily to see her grandson and the princess both get along just fine. "You're too noisy Bed-Wetter," Hitsugaya stated.

"W-What, Bed-Wetter?" asked Momo.

After taking another bite, the white haired boy continued, "Yup, that's your new nickname."

"No, you can't call me that! I-It's too childish!"

Toshiro stopped for a moment and gave the princess a look. "Let me tell you something; the nickname you gave me is too childish as well. So, stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

"Mou..."

* * *

Later in the day, Hitsugaya told his grandmother and the princess to go back home first while he is to shop for some food items to cook up for tonight's dinner. At the same time, he has been thinking of this afternoon's events.

Watching his people lose their homes and suffer reminded him of his younger years. Shortly after the death of the King and Queen of Seireitei, people of Rukongai have started to suffer. Tax collectors like him started to do whatever they liked: raise taxes, take their homes away, and even beat them sometimes. Their actions lead many families including his into poverty. He remembered those days when he used to live with his parents. Even though they would move from place to place from time to time, his loving mother and father would do whatever it takes to get food set on the table for them to eat.

When he was alive, his father would do many dangerous jobs that would risk his life. He would come home beaten, bruised, cut, or any of these three in combination. However, it didn't bother him at all. He just laughed it away. He was a loving and dedicated man. It's just unfortunate that he life ended short during one of his missions to steal money from a gang. Toshiro was only seven years old at the time.

After his death, his mother first started working as a hostess at a bar. It turned out to be alright job with good pay to support the family of two until for some reason; she started to bring men home with her. At first, he thought they were just a group of friends who want to have fun, but when they started to do...sexual actions in his presence, he realized his mother has changed. From that point on, whenever she does that, Hitsugaya would hide under the safety of his blanket and cover his ears in another room, hoping that the noises would stop. There were times when he was so fed up with it that he cried himself to sleep sometimes. Even though the late night nightmares have stopped three years later, it was also the time when he never saw his mother return home again.

A week later, after Toshiro just turned ten, his grandmother came by the house to find him starving to death in the living room. The elder was shocked to see that her grandson is all alone with no one to care for him. So, she decided to stay and nurse the boy until he grows up. Two years later, when he grew up and understood more about the events in his past, Hitsugaya decided to repay his grandmother and help the helpless like him by stealing valuables from the rich under the codename of Aisu no Ryu.

_"For the sake of Obaa-san and the people of Rukongai, I have to steal again tomorrow night," _he thought.

"Yo kid," said a voice.

Hitsugaya stopped and raised his head to see three tall men standing meters away from him. One of them has spiky red hair tied up in a ponytail; the other has long pale blond hair while the last one has short dark violet hair. _"They're the Trio Knights from the Royal Guard." _

"Are you the one who has been causing trouble to the tax collector earlier this afternoon?" the red headed knight asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hitsugaya lied.

Just as he is about to walk away, one of the other knights said, "There's no use in lying. The people around here has told us about you. You are the only person in Rukongai who has a head full of white hair, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

He stopped, but didn't face them. He asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

Renji drew his sword out. "Isn't that obvious? You're under arrest!"

* * *

**References**

_**Kan**_ - The _Bleach_ currency used, _**Daijobou**_ - It's alright, _**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon, Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Obaa-san **_- Grandmother,_** Ja ne**_ - Good bye (informal/casual), _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm sorry, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Iie **_- No, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh snap, Hitsugaya's in trouble now! How will he fare against Renji, Hisagi, and Kira of the Royal Guard? Will he get caught? Well, you just have to be patient and wait until my next update!

What else to talk about? Oh yes, ahem...NOO!! AIZEN MUST DIE!! YOU'RE SO EVIL!!! For those of you who have read _**Bleach Manga 392**_, you know what I'm talking about. GAH, DIE AIZEN! *picks up Aizen doll and begins to rip his head off* OH THE HORROR AND BRUTALITY! My heart just shattered as I read it through. Damn it! *sniffles and sobs some more* I hope she's able to recover from that blow later on (if she lives). As for him, gah...trauma to the brain and major physical damage does not go well together. Now will you excuse me, I will run somewhere in my little corner with a box of Kleenex at hand and cry the rest of my sorrows out for the next week or two. No Bleach Manga next week. Sigh...

Other notes...Well, after leaving the poll open for a while, it seems like everyone who voted likes the original and alternate versions of the BftH series. I expected that much because I personally love these two stories the best compared to the sequel. Anyway, I've posted another poll. What kind of ending do you enjoy the most when reading HitsuHina stories? The classic happy ending. the tragic sad ending, or the ambiguous hopeful ending? In my opinion, I generally like the classic happy ending because HitsuHina can live happily ever after. Of course, that doesn't mean I don't like reading sad or hopeful endings. They're good to read as well. Tell me what you think! The reason for asking such a question...hn, future ideas. xD

Valentine's Day is coming up. Expect me to post Momoiro to Shiro, my one-shot HitsuHina fan fic on that day (EST time). In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	6. Found at Last

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before I start saying my thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I have to clear up a few things. At the end of the last chapter, Renji stated that he, Kira, and Hisagi has been told by the people of Rukongai of Toshiro's whereabouts. However, I didn't explain how they were able figure that out. So...I'll say it here. They forced a few witnesses to spill the beans, but don't worry, his identity as Aisu no Ryu hasn't been exposed. I hope that answers your questions. Sorry about that!

Anyway, thank you everyone for reading chapter five and special thanks goes to my reviewers: **Mariliisa, AznInvasionGirl, Pieps XD, ScienceAngel, Neko-cheung, MoonLightView, KnowledgeandImagination, icyangel27, WhitePrincessOfHope, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Amiru-chan, **and **samantha** for leaving your comments. Without any further delay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Six**: Found at Last

Abarai Renji of the Royal Guard made the first move and charged at the white haired Rukongai boy. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, predicting the upcoming move. He bent his knees and lowered into a stance. By the time Renji's blade tried to cut him, the younger boy has already leaped into the air. He did an air twist and landed on top of the reverse side of his blade. The two teenagers looked at one another. Renji kissed between his teeth. "So you think this is all fun and games, huh?"

"Hn, not really," Hitsugaya replied. "Your opening move is obvious to read."

Renji used all his strength to lift his sword up high into the air, in an attempt to throw him off balance. However, Hitsugaya saw through that move as well and landed on the ground safely behind him. His emerald-teal eyes have its attention towards the other two knights.

"You two are not helping him?" he asked.

"We would help, but knowing Abarai, he's not going to let us interfere," Hisagi replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see." The white haired boy grinned. "So, it's safe to assume that he's the leader of the group?"

An eye twitched. "No, he's not the leader."

"Really?"

Renji tried to attack him from behind, but Hitsugaya did a feint to the side and dodged his move. "You little runt; stand still!" the red headed knight exclaimed.

Just as Hitsugaya is about to retaliate, he felt someone coming up from behind. Thinking fast, Hitsugaya placed a hand on the ground and pushed himself to the side, avoiding Renji's and the additional comrade's assaults. He managed to get away with that. If only he could say that same for the sleeve of his yukata. It has become half torn.

"Oi Kira! Don't butt in!" Renji exclaimed.

"Sorry Abarai-kun, but it seems I have to," he replied, holding up his sword in front of Hitsugaya. "You obviously don't stand a chance against him once he attacks."

"What did you say?!"

"What I mean is he's too fast for you."

"Tch, and you can do better than me?" Renji asked.

"I'm not saying that; we need to work together to capture him."

Hitsugaya carefully kept his guard up, watching the two knights verbally clashed with one another until his instincts instructed him block the surprise attack with both his arms. He just defended against Hisagi's dropkick. The two immediately parried one another and put some distance between themselves. "Let's see how you fair against the three of us," Hisagi said.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun sure is taking his time," Momo commented. The Princess of Seireitei and the elderly grandmother has been waiting in the living room for over an hour. He still hasn't returned from grocery shopping.

Obaa-san took a sip from her cup of green tea. "Toshiro is fine," she replied. "I'm sure he's coming back right now."

Hinamori let out a sigh. "Obaa-san, do you care about him?"

"Of course I do; he's my grandson after all."

"I see. Then, why do you not worry about him whenever he goes out on his own?"

"Momo, don't get the wrong idea," the elder explained. "I worry about him all the time. Toshiro knows very well how much I feel, but he's stubborn like that. He only wants to repay this elderly woman for all the things she has done for him."

"Obaa-san..."

She smiled. "It's his way to show how much he loves his grandmother."

All of a sudden, Hinamori stood up and headed towards the slide door. She stopped for a moment and said, "I'm going to find him."

Without another word, the princess already left the Hitsugaya residence. The elderly woman took another sip from her tea. After putting it down on the low table, she smiled. She is happy to know there is one more person who is looking after her descendant. Of course, it's the same vise versa in a similar sense. "Their friendship is going to go a long way..."

* * *

Hitsugaya got down to his knees, panting with exhaustion. The four fighters have caught the attention of the spectators around them; drawing quite a decent crowd. They are worried of their companion's health. He's fighting one his own against all three people from the Royal Guard._ "Fighting three of them at the same time is difficult," _Hitsugaya thought, raising his head to look up the Trio Knights. _"Tch, if only I had my sword in my possession."_

Renji frowned and rested his sword on the back of his shoulder. "He's one stubborn kid," he commented. "When is he going to give up? He doesn't stand a chance against some of the elite members of the Royal Guard."

"If only he were to hand himself over nicely, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," Kira added.

"We would like to commend you for lasting this long," Hisagi said. "However, it's time for the fun and games to end here."

"Really now?" Hitsugaya said as he got back up on his feet. He used his half ripped sleeve to brush the blood away from the corner of his lips and grinned. "We'll see about that."

Renji kissed between his teeth. "You cocky brat; you're going to be sorry for showing that face!"

Noticing that the red head is making the opening move, Hitsugaya decided to switch to offense tactics. He ran towards the knight and slid on the ground, sticking a leg out. He made Renji lose his balance. Just as he is about to fall to the ground, Hitsugaya quickly got back on his feet (knees bent) and prepared his next move. He grabbed a part of his shirt and did an overhead throw, sending the knight away to stare at the blue sky above.

As Hitsugaya stood up again and began brushing the dirt off his clothes, he noticed his opponents' surprise attack from the corner of his eye. He half turned and faced them. They tried to slash him, but Hitsugaya kept evading their moves until he suddenly disappeared from their sights. "Huh, where did he go?" Kira asked.

"H-He just disappeared," Hisagi said.

"I'm right here." They looked back to see the white haired teenager suddenly behind them. He did a side feint in addition with a spin and got behind their backs. Before they could react, Hitsugaya lowered himself close to the ground, did a spin kick, and hit against their ankles. Eventually, they were thrown off balance. Using this opportunity, the boy snatched their swords and pointed them at their faces. "Now do you believe me that I'm not just some cocky brat?" he asked.

Hisagi and Kira stared at Hitsugaya: eye to eye until they noticed that Renji is about to do a sneak attack on him. The spectators noticed and gasped. One of them cried out, "Watch out!"

Just as Hitsugaya heard that, he looked back. _"S-Shit!"_

Unfortunately, it was when the red head used the hilt of his sword to hit against the back of his neck, knocking the boy down on the ground. "He's finally down," Renji said.

The other two knights slowly got back on their feet and retrieved their swords from the ground. "Gosh, he was a handful," Hisagi said.

"I know," Kira agreed. As Renji scared and threatened all the spectators away, Hisagi and Kira surrounded and looked down on the unconscious body. They looked at one another. "Well, let's head back to Seireitei with him," Kira said.

Hisagi nodded with agreement. He bent down on one knee and picked up the unconscious boy over his shoulder before standing up again. "Okay, let's get going," he replied. "Abarai, stop dawdling there and catch up with us."

Hearing the older man say that, Renji half turned placed a hand on the back of his head. He walked up to them saying, "Tch, fine then."

At the same time, Hinamori arrived at the scene, panting. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to find where Toshiro is. "Mou, where could he be?" she wondered, looking around.

Eventually, her eyes met with his all too familiar snowy white hair. Just as she is about to follow him, Momo soon realize he's being taken away by three familiar faces. Moments later, the young princess of Seireitei started to run after the three knights. "Wait, you can't take him Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Hisagi-san!"

The three stopped and turned to one another. "Oi, did you hear someone call our names?" Hisagi asked.

"Yeah, I heard it too," Kira agreed.

"Where is it coming from?" Renji asked.

"Oi!"

The Royal Guards turned around to see a young girl dressed in a deep purple coloured yukata kept together with a burgundy obi sash, running up to them. They took a moment to take a closer look at her until they have come to the same conclusion. "Hinamori, is that you?!"

* * *

"It is quite the surprise," Kira said. "We thought you were kidnapped by Aisu no Ryu, but it turns out that you were in West Rukongai this whole time."

Hinamori escorted the knights back to Hitsugaya's house not only to treat the boy's injuries, but also catch up on what she missed. During this time around, Obaa-san went out and completed the task that her grandson wasn't able to. Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah, at first I thought I was kidnapped too, but it turns out that he dropped me here. After that, Hitsugaya-kun came by, saved, and took care of me."

The three knights looked to the side where the unconscious Hitsugaya is resting his head on the princess' lap. "Really, that kid helped you?" Renji asked.

Momo again nodded. "Hai."

"Even though he has done a good deed, why was he causing trouble for the tax collector?" Hisagi asked.

"About that," Hinamori said. "He only did that to defend me from being taken away. That person wanted to do bad things to me."

"That bastard," Renji cursed, putting up a fist in front of him. "He deserved to get his ass kicked by Hitsugaya."

"Come to think of it, why are you still here anyway?" Hisagi questioned. "You could have asked him to to take you back."

"I could have, but...I decided to stay here for a bit," Momo replied.

"Why did you decide to do that Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"I want to know what it feels like to live as a Rukongai citizen and I want to meet Aisu no Ryu."

"WHAT?!" the three knights exclaimed.

They yelled so loud that it caused the white haired boy to stir in his sleep. Momo looked down and noticed. "Ah, he's finally coming around!" By the time his eyes opened, he soon meets with Momo's face. "Hey sleepyhead, wake up!"

Hitsugaya frowned.

"Get out of my face." Momo lifted her head up so that he could sit up. Remembering the bump on the back of his head and the events prior to it, he turned to the raven haired girl. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, but don't worry; I explained the whole story. You're not going to get arrested, right you guys?" She turned to the Trio Knights.

"Ah yeah," Kira replied.

"I see," Hitsugaya said. "Well, at least you get to go home now."

"But Shiro-chan, didn't I tell you before? I want to meet Aisu no Ryu first," Momo pouted.

"For the last time Bed-Wetter, stop calling me Shiro-chan already!"

All of a sudden, Renji threw a fist on Hitsugaya's head. Momo placed her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Itte!" he exclaimed. The Rukongai resident placed both hands on the bump and eyed at the red headed knight who folded his arms over his chest. "What was that about?"

"Don't you dare call the princess by such title!"

"A-Abarai-kun, don't worry about it!" Momo replied. "I don't mind Hitsugaya-kun to call me that. Besides, I told him not to address or treat me like a princess."

The princess then turned to Hitsugaya. "Are you alright?"

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, grumbling as he sooth the pain on his head. "I'll live; the injury is not life-threatening anyway."

"I see."

"Hinamori-kun, it's too dangerous to stay here!" Kira warned. "If you meet Aisu no Ryu, he might really kidnap you and do bad things to you like rape."

_"I would not do such inappropriate actions," _Hitsugaya thought, frowning at the comment.

"It's alright," Momo said. "Everyone from around here told me about his actions. He only wanted to help his people from going into poverty. That's why he keeps stealing valuables from us in Seireitei."

"Are you sure they're not lying?" Hisagi asked.

"That's why I'm going to find him. I want to ask him for myself."

"Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

She smiled. "As long as Hitsugaya-kun is able to look after me, I'll be alright."

"Then, we shall stay too and protect you," Renji commented.

Momo shook her head. "I need you to look after matters at the palace," Hinamori replied. "So...don't tell General Aizen about my whereabouts."

"Y-You're serious?" Hisagi asked. "You don't him to know about this?"

"If he does, I'm sure he'll do whatever it takes to drag me back to the palace."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Hearing about Aizen Sosuke reminded him that he is suspicious of the man. His gut feeling keeps telling him that he is someone not to be trusted at all. But then again, it's probably his sense of protecting the princess that made him a bit delusional.

Momo placed both hands together and pleaded, "Please?"

Kira, Hisagi, and Renji looked at one another. Two of the three sighed with defeat while the last one just placed a hand on his forehead. Renji growled with frustration and then said, "Okay fine! We'll keep your secret."

The princess smiled and placed her hands on her lap. "Oh thank you so much!"

"Just promise us that you won't do anything reckless out here," Kira said.

The raven haired girl nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

Hisagi let out a sigh and turned to Hitsugaya. "Please watch over her."

"Hn, I suppose..." he replied, folding his arms over his chest, "but I'm not doing it only for your sake."

Momo smiled and hugged the boy with open arms. "Arigato!"

"Ack, Hinamori get off me!" Hitsugaya yelped, struggling to break free of her embrace.

The Trio Knights smiled with amusement as they watched the two friends interact with one another in an interesting fashion. They wouldn't be surprised if they mistaken them for siblings or cousins from the same family tree. Hisagi is the first to leave his seat and stand up. "Well, it's time for us to get going."

"Really, so soon?" Momo asked as she watched her other two childhood friends stand up as well.

Kira nodded with agreement. "We have to get back and notify Ichimaru-taicho and General Aizen about the _story_."

"I see. I'll guide you ba--"

"Iie, it's alright," Renji said. "You can stay here. We can let ourselves out."

The three knights headed towards the door. Just as they were leaving, the looked back and said their farewells. "Bye Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

"We'll see you some other time," Hisagi added, "and it's nice meeting you Hitsugaya."

The white haired boy just nodded with agreement, saying his silent farewell. "Take care of yourself Hinamori," Renji said.

Momo waved good bye to them all before they left the house. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness they allowed me to stay here a little longer," she said.

"They're pretty trustworthy friends," Hitsugaya commented.

"You think so too? I'm glad you agree," Hinamori said. "Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, and Hisagi-san are very nice people once you get to know them."

"Well anyway, let's head to the kitchen and prepare everything so that we don't have to waste time when Obaa-san comes back," he said as he left his seat and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hai Shiro-chan!" Momo happily replied as she followed behind him.

"And stop with the Shiro-chan already!"

* * *

"So, did you find the troublemaker?" Aizen asked.

Standing in a straight line in his office, the Trio Knights bowed down as Hisagi apologized, "I'm sorry General Aizen, but it seems like the perpetrator has not been caught."

"I see. I suppose that's fine if we let him go."

"Really?" Kira asked.

The brown haired man smiled. "Of course, it is alright. Besides, they have a very good reason to rebel against us."

"I see."

"You are all dismissed."

"Hai!" the three of them said in unison before leaving the room together.

Ichimaru, who has been at his superior's side for the whole time, turned to Aizen and asked, "Now that's unusual; it's not like you to let people getaway with their actions."

"Don't get the wrong idea Gin," Aizen replied. "Let's just say that I'm letting it run around a little longer. Sooner or later, it's going to fall into my inescapable trap."

"Aw, you're so generous."

He smiled. "I know. Besides, he only has so many days left to live. I might as well let him enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

**References**

_**Yukata**_ - A summer kimono worn by both males and females,_** Obaa-san **_- Grandmother, _**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon, Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, **_Iie _**- No, _**Taicho**_ - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew, Hitsugaya managed to get out of that trouble safe and sound. Renji, Hisagi, and Kira are helping Momo to hide her whereabouts. As for Aizen and Ichimaru, gah...who knows what they're planning to do. Stay tuned for next the update. In the meantime, please press the pretty green button below. Thanks!


	7. Mutual Understanding

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kept you waiting long enough? Well, have no fear, chapter seven is here! Yay! Thank you everyone for taking the time to read the previous chapter especially my reviewers: **Mariliisa, MoonLightView, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, ScienceAngel, KnowledgeandImagination, Amiru-chan, LookingThroughTheGlass, Pieps XD**, **WhitePrincessOfHope, samantha**. Anyway, it's time for the story to kick things up a small notch! You'll see what I mean after you read this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Seven**: Mutual Understanding

Unlike the other nights, Aisu no Ryu has to steal more valuables from the rich people in Seireitei. _"Stupid tax collector," _Hitsugaya cursed in his thoughts as he jumped from building to building. _"It's his fault for raising the taxes as he pleases." _

Ever since the taxes have risen, more people in Rukongai are suffering due to the lack of money. Some of them don't even have enough to purchase themselves a decent meal. He has been through that. He doesn't want them to experience the horrors of living that kind of life. It is his job to prevent such a tragedy from happening.

He jumped down into an alley and stayed there to take a short break. After a few minutes, he turned his attention to the bag of stolen goods he took from three rich families. In this trip, he managed to retrieve a rare painting, a pearl necklace, and a box of jeweled earrings from three different noble family houses. _"It should keep them happy for about a week," _he thought.

All of a sudden, a light shines towards his face. "There he is! Aisu no Ryu has been located in an alley in the southern side of Seireitei!"

Hitsugaya quickly pulled out three hidden daggers from the inside of his kimono and threw it towards their direction. As they are evading and defending against the assault, he used this opportunity to grab the bag, climb back up on the building, and fled from the scene. "Damn it, they're getting better at finding me," he said.

"He's headed towards the Eastern Gate!"

Hitsugaya jumped in an opening between two buildings and landed safely on one knee. He is in a small one way street. Using the time he has now, the thief leaned against the wall. From time to time, he would take a peek to see if someone is coming. He waited patiently until a guard finally passed by.

Extending a hand out, he grabbed the back collar of his kimono and pulled him in. Allowing the guard to see him, he gasped with surprise. However, before he could say anything, Hitsugaya knee kicked him so hard in the gut that he was knocked unconscious. Placing him sitting against the wall, he began to strip the man of his clothes and exchange them with his own. _"That should keep them busy for a while..." _

With his diversion completed, Aisu no Ryu let out a sigh and looked over to a particular tile on the floor. Kneeling down on one leg, the thief moved it to the side and discovered a hole underneath. _"The underground passage..."_

He has heard stories about the underground passage from his grandmother. A long time ago, many people used it as an escape route elsewhere during the time the Great Battles took place. It has been over fifty years since the last time it was used. _"It's risky," _Hitsugaya thought, _"but I don't really have a choice. I'm going to have to make this my ticket way out." _

Aisu no Ryu continued his way back home by jumping into the hole and returning the tile back in its original position. It is a few minutes later a couple of guards passed by the alley. One of them stopped and turned back to check the alley only to discover someone there. ""I found him!" he exclaimed. "Aisu no Ryu's here!"

The other guards backtracked to their fellow companion. One of them asked, "Where is he?"

The guard that found him first pointed at the slouching figure leaning against the wall. "What is he doing here?" a third one asked. "Why is he even looking like that?"

A guard cautiously approached the unconscious _Aisu no Ryu_ and pulled down his hood to reveal his face. They gasped. "That guy we saw before; he's the notorious thief?!"

The other guard just smacked him on the back of his head. The hurt guard yelped in pain and turned to him. "Ow! Why did you do that for?"

"He's not Aisu no Ryu, you idiot!" he exclaimed. "The real one must have knocked him out and ran off using his clothes as a disguise!"

"Wait, then that would mean that one of us could be the thief!"

Then, they began to glare at one another, accusing that they could be the notorious Aisu no Ryu. They slowly drew their swords and started a battle royale. "Well what do we have here?" asked a voice. "Is it fighting I'm seeing?"

Hearing his voice, the guards immediately stopped fighting and formed a straight line. They saluted their captain, who just arrived at the scene. "Ichimaru-taicho!"

"We're terribly sorry sir," one of them exclaimed.

The gray haired captain just grinned. "It can't be helped. Besides, you were fighting amongst one another under the indirect influence of Aisu no Ryu."

"What?"

"He is the one that manipulated you to fight against each other."

One of them turned their head to the side and kissed between his teeth. "Damn that little bastard for using such a sneaky tactic!"

"Oh well," Ichimaru said nonchalantly, turning around and slowly making his way back to the Hinamori Palace. "There's always next time."

* * *

Hitsugaya closed the door and sighed with relief. He managed to get back to Rukongai safely without sustaining much damage. "Aisu no Ryu's back!" one of the people in the bar cried out.

"Ou, look at that sac!" another called out. "It looks like he managed to loot quite a few items tonight!"

"Give us some nice cash once you finished trading them!"

"Alright, I'll make sure of that," Hitsugaya finally said, walking across the room and taking a seat at the bar.

"Let's celebrate with another toast!"

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed, clashing their glasses of sake against one another.

"Cheh, they're one happy bunch," Hitsugaya muttered, putting his hood down and turning to the female bartender working here.

Matsumoto placed a glass of _water_ in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips. "Of course they are Hitsugaya," she replied. "They're being thankful for your good deeds."

"I suppose so..." He picked up his glass and took a sip. All of a sudden, he turned his body to the side and spat the drink on the floor. Shortly after, he resumed his attention to the laughing strawberry orange haired woman, slamming the glass on the counter. "Stop feeding me sake Matsumoto! You know very well that I don't drink!"

"Hahaha! You're too funny Hitsugaya! You always seem to fall for it!"

Hitsugaya glared at her. "Shut...up. It can't be helped that I'm thirsty. Can't you be the least bit thankful that I'm jeopardizing my life just to get you food on the table?"

Matsumoto wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and replied, "I am thankful, but it's just so entertaining to see your reaction whenever you do that."

"Tch...I'm out of here," he said, leaving his seat with his bag at hand.

The older woman moved to the side and asked, "Eh, where are you going?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm trading these goods," he replied, changing the subject. "I'm going to go see the money dealer. He should be here around this time, right?"

She nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

"I'll talk to you later."

He walked to the back room and knocked on the door. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned it and entered the room. After closing it behind him, Hitsugaya found himself once again in the dark room with a single lit candle, revealing the presence of the dark hooded money dealer. "You're back again Aisu no Ryu," he said.

"Yes, I am," the boy replied, walking up to the table and unpacking the three items he stole.

The dealer picked up the pearl necklace and examined it. "You're working a lot harder than usual. Is it because the tax collectors have once again decided to become greedy jerks and raise the taxes again?"

"I think you know the answer to that question without me telling you."

He grinned and placed the necklace on the table. He examined the painting. "I read in the papers about your bounty."

"Yes, I'm well aware of it," Hitsugaya replied. "I have become a wanted person."

"...there's also the reward."

His emerald-teal eyes narrowed at the hooded dealer. "What about it?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking how rich the person or people are going to be when they find her," he replied, going to the box of earrings to examine, "and for some weird reason, turn you in as well...they'll be wealthy beyond their wildest dreams!"

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, refusing to listen to anymore of the situation. "I see..."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of three clinging sounds on the table. Turning his attention to the table, he saw that the dealer has given him three sacs of money loot. With one look at him, the thief placed two sacs into his bag and carried the last one over his left shoulder. Just as he is about to leave, the dealer asked, "Why do you always give me that look whenever you are about to collect your reward?"

Aisu no Ryu stopped and didn't answer immediately. "There's nothing wrong with keeping your guard up especially at times like this. Besides, you are speaking to a wanted person here."

"Good point."

"If by any chance I get captured within the next few hours, I know who to murder once I get back to Rukongai."

He grinned. "I will keep that in mind."

"Ja ne."

Once he left, the dealer added one final comment, "I wonder if you are capable of taking someone's life."

Matsumoto heard the sound of a door closing. She looked over to the side to see her friend has returned. "So, how much loot you managed to get this time?" she asked.

One look at the strawberry orange haired woman, Hitsugaya let out a sigh. He tossed a small pouch of money (he already set up ahead of time) in her general direction. Matsumoto caught it and looked at him with a questioning look. Toshiro walked by, showing a faint smile. "Enough to keep the people busy for about a week."

She smiled back as she watched her white haired friend give out money to the customers here. _"If only there are more people like you..."_

* * *

Hours later when the sun just came up from the horizon, the Royal Guard has been hard at work, investigating the last night thievery. Renji yawned. "Man, when are we allowed to go to sleep?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think we'll get that chance anytime soon," Kira replied, rubbing the sleepiness from one of his eyes.

"If only Hinamori was here," Hisagi said. "We wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

The three knights turned their heads to the side where the Western Gate is located. "She's probably waking up right now."

Renji then made a sneaky looking face. "What's wrong Kira? Are you worried about the princess?"

The pale blond haired teenager winced at the comment. "It is obvious that I'm worried about her. However, it's not to the extent that you're thinking about."

All of a sudden, the red head slapped his back, causing the knight to loose his balance. Once he regained his footing, Kira snapped at him, "Abarai-kun!"

Renji placed his hands on his hips and showed a wide smile. He said, "I was only joking around. I know you don't have a crush on the princess. Sheesh, you're such a serious guy."

"Either way, it's against regulations to fall in love with the princess without approval," Hisagi replied. "The only people who have that right are the judicial members from Central Chamber 46. They elect the worthiest person to be her future husband."

The two knights folded their arms and nodded with agreement. "True that."

"Knowing Hinamori-kun, it's going to take a while before she gets married," Kira said. _  
_

"I have to agree with that," Renji agreed.

Hisagi let out a sigh. "I support that statement one hundred percent."

"Hn, what are you putting your full support into?" asked another voice.

Noticing Ichimaru's presence, the Trio Knights of Seireitei straightened their postures and bowed to their superior. "Ichimaru-taicho!" Renji said.

"What brings you here captain?" Kira asked.

The tall gray haired man smiled. "Oh, I'm just here to inform you that you're allowed to return to your rooms. Besides, you three worked hard to stay up for most of the night, looking for Aisu no Ryu. You deserve the rest."

"Really?" Hisagi questioned.

"Hai."

Kira sighed with relief as Renji started stretching his arms high up in the air. "We finally get to rest!" the red head said.

"Arigato Ichimaru-taicho," Kira thanked.

"Iie, it's no problem," Gin replied.

He watched the three knights retreat back to the palace. A smile formed on his face as he began walking towards the Western Gate. "Hn, maybe now is a good time to check what is going on over there."

* * *

"He still hasn't waked up," Momo said. It is eleven o'clock in the morning. The princess and the elderly grandmother are both long awake and out of their beds, making preparations for their lunch meal. The only other person who hasn't woken up yet is Hitsugaya Toshiro. "He should have already had his daily ten hours of sleep!"

As Obaa-san is chopping a few vegetables, she took one glance at the peach girl and smiled. Once again, she's worried about the well-being of her beloved grandson. As for her, she knew the exact reason he's still in bed; late night deliveries.

Momo placed her hands on each side of her cheeks. "What if he's sick and can't get out of bed?"

The princess went to the next room to find the white haired boy still asleep in his futon. Crawling up to him, she extended a hand out and placed it on his forehead. Hinamori blinked._ "His temperature is alright." _

Hinamori sat back on her bottom and crossed her arms and legs. She thought for other reasons why the sleeping teenager is not awake. All of a sudden, she heard a groan. Looking over, Momo watched Hitsugaya shifted his body over to the side, facing her. Moments later, his movements reduced to light breathing. The peach girl smiled. _"Shiro-chan looks cute when he sleeps." _

"Oi Bed-Wetter, can you stop staring at me like that?" Momo jumped to see his emerald-teal eyes looking directly at her. Hitsugaya shifted his body on his belly and rested an arm on the pillow. "It's hard to get some decent rest when you're doing that."

"Mou, stop calling me by that name Shiro-chan!" Hinamori pouted.

An eye twitched. The boy half raised his body off the futon. "Stop calling me Shiro-chan first then I'll stop calling you Bed-Wetter Momo."

The princess showed a blow fish face. "You have no respect for a princess!"

Hitsugaya sat up and crossed his arms and legs. "Oh really? Since when did I have to address you as such? Besides, the agreement is as long as you're here in Rukongai, you'll be treated like any other person here. In other words, your status is not considered one bit!"

Momo turned her head and made a face. Even though she knows that clearly, there are times when she wanted to show the boy a lesson or two. Why did he have to be such an intelligent child? "You know what? You can be a stubborn child sometimes."

"I'm not a child! We're both about the same age!"

"As long as you continue to act that way, there is no way you're going to pick up a girlfriend when you start looking for one."

"Did I say that I want one?" he asked. "You're starting to remind me of Matsumoto. She's always teasing me about particular subjects like that."

"Really?" Momo asked.

"Of course she does," Hitsugaya replied. "That girl talks about it all the time. She's worried about me becoming a _hermit_ or _gay _if I don't start dating other girls soon."

Momo placed a hand over her mouth and started giggling.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I just imagined all the difficult times you have to deal with her."

Hitsugaya half turned to the side and rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it; I had to deal with all that yapping for about five years. It's amazing I'm still my usual self."

Momo then looked down at her fingers. "For me, I'm not allowed to date anyone. There are these people who are from Central Chambers 46 who decide the person I'm going to marry. So, I never really get the chance to know what it feels like to date someone."

Taking a glance at the suddenly depressed princess, Hitsugaya let out a sigh and got out of bed. He stood up and then said to her, "You have the right to change that rule if you want."

The peach girl looked up at the white haired teenager. "I do?"

He showed a faint smile. "Of course you do; you're a princess, isn't that right Hinamori?"

For a moment, she didn't say a thing. Momo eventually smiled back. "Yeah, I have that right to change the rules."

"Just remember one thing: as long as the person you choose makes you happy, then it's alright."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..." _

Realizing the words he just said, Hitsugaya began scratching the back of his head with frustration. "Never mind, Matsumoto's words really have gone to my head after all."

Momo giggled with amusement. Despite his bratty attitude, Toshiro can be one strange person sometimes.

"Let's go Hinamori," he said. "Obaa-san probably have already started making lunch."

"Hai!"

* * *

Using the sleeve on her shirt, Matsumoto wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Placing her hands on her hips, the stood in front of her now cleaned up living room. She smiled. "It's finally done."

As she proceeded to the next room, the eighteen year old woman placed a finger on the bottom of her chin. "Hn, no wonder he keeps complaining. It really is hard to move around in a cluttered room."

All of a sudden, she heard something crack. Matsumoto looked down and immediately stepped back. Going down to her knees, she picked up the broken glass frame and stopped. In it is a photo of her and an old friend who used to live with her. Her eyes softened. _"Gin..."_

Letting out a sigh, the girl sat on her bottom and look at the scenery through the window. It was five years ago when he left this very house in search of someone to train under. He wanted to learn more about swordsmanship. At the time, neither of them was very good at handling a sword. As a boy, it was obvious he wanted to be better at it than she is which is why he left. Ichimaru Gin hasn't come back since then.

_"What are you doing right now?" _

After several minutes of thinking in daze, she shook her head back and forth. "No, now is not the time to be slacking off!" Matsumoto declared, standing back up on her feet. "You still have a lot of cleaning to do!"

She raised a hand up into the air and cheered, "Yosh, let's get to work!"

Little did she know, he is leaning against the wall, next to the window she was looking out to. A grin appeared on his face. _"It's nice to see you doing well." _

Unseen, the gray haired captain of the Royal Guard proceeded his way back to Seireitei. _"I'll see you again soon Ran-chan..."_

_

* * *

_

Later in the day, Obaa-san and Hinamori went out to the marketplace together as Hitsugaya is left to look after the house. Ceasing this opportunity, the boy quickly dressed up in his back up set of thief clothes, equipped his weapons and the leftover bag of money on him, and went out to the streets of Rukongai. Last night, managed to drop off small pouches of money to most of the home until he got so tired that he had to return go back home and get some shut eye.

Hitsugaya landed on one of the building's roof to look out into the scenery below. "Okay, I have a few more homes to go through," he said. "I better get it all done before Hinamori and Obaa-san comes back."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Aisu no Ryu knows he must get the job done. He jumped from building to building, approaching the homes that are in need of his assistance.

Meanwhile, somewhere on ground level below, Momo and Toshiro's grandmother are walking through the streets of Rukongai, glancing at the foods, toys, and other merchandise that are being advertised. "Even though I've been here for a while, this place always seems to give me such great interest," Hinamori said.

Obaa-san smiled along with her. "That's good to hear Momo."

Just as she is examining the jewelry and necklaces at a stand, she couldn't help, but overhear the words a few children are talking to their parents and their family friends. "Mommy! Mommy! We saw Aisu no Ryu!" a girl called out, pulling her mother's kimono sleeve.

"Yes dear, I know," she replied. "We saw him two blocks away a few minutes ago."

The girl turned to her friends. "See? I told you we saw him!"

"Sugoi..." they all said in unison.

"I want to see him!" a boy exclaimed.

"Me too!" another agreed.

_"Aisu no Ryu's in the area? I better go find him," _Momo thought. All of a sudden, she remembered Obaa-san. _"However, I can't leave Obaa-san alone like this." _

"What's wrong Momo?" the elder asked.

"Ah no, it's nothing. Let's continue looking around."

The grandmother smiled. She knew the girl's thoughts have shifted its focus to something. "You want to meet him, don't you?"

Momo turned to the elder. "W-What are you talking about Obaa-san?"

"You want to meet Aisu no Ryu, right?"

The Princess of Seireitei slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"Then, I'll show you a place where he will always stop by before he disappears into the night."

* * *

When Momo arrived at the destined spot that Obaa-san pointed out, she found herself entranced by the scenery before her.

**_"Aisu no Ryu has a tendency to be at his favourite spot whenever he is about to set off or returning from stealing valuables in Seireitei. He will always be there on the highest hillside in Rukongai." _**

"It's so beautiful; the sunset," Hinamori said happily as she watched the sun slowly making its way to going down the horizon. "If only Hitsugaya-kun is here to see this too."

By the time he has arrived, Hitsugaya is about to change his clothes until he noticed the princess' presence at his side. He immediately dropped what he was doing, turned his body towards, and stared at her. _"Oi, what is she doing here?" _he thought.

Soon, their eyes finally have met. Aisu no Ryu quickly turned his body to the side. Raising a fist up, he coughed onto it before folding his arms to himself. On the other hand, Momo half turned to see him. After all this time, she is able to meet him face to face for the first time. Even though it is their first encounter, the peach girl couldn't help, but get the feeling she has seen the black hooded kimono dressed thief from somewhere. But then again, her instincts tend to be wrong. "Aisu no Ryu..." she said.

Applying his impersonation skill into his voice, Hitsugaya replied in a more mature and deeper tone, "You must be the Princess of Seireitei."

Momo blinked. "Yes, I am...but how did you know about me?"

He raised a finger and held it in front of her. "I'm a thief. I have to know stuff like this or else I wouldn't been able to steal anything in the first place," he stated. _"Idiot, some line you came up with..."_

"Yes, but...how could you recognize me? I could have been some regular Rukongai Citizen."

He then pointed at a particular object around her neck. "Your heirloom is showing," Aisu no Ryu stated. _"Baka, can't you be a little more aware for once?" _

Momo immediately looked down to see what he meant. She placed a hand on her shirt and used it to fully cover the necklace underneath. Resuming her attention to the thief, she continued, "Um...thanks for telling me."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

The princess looked down for a moment, doubting herself that she shouldn't be going through this. However, remembering what she told her friends, the girl can't go back on her word now. She raised her head and replied, "We need to talk..."

Hitsugaya took a short glance at her before turning towards the sunset. He placed on hand on his side while the other is on his hip. "If it's about the young maiden, I have already traded it off for money. Of course, the money is all spent as well."

"It is all spent because you wanted to keep the people in Rukongai from suffering poverty, isn't it?" she continued. "That is the only reason you steal."

He stayed silent and didn't reply.

"Daijobou, I'm not here to ask you to turn yourself in for all crimes you have done, but to tell you...to keep doing what you're doing. I think it's the right thing to do."

Aisu no Ryu looked over at the princess. _"Hinamori..." _

"It's nice of you to do something like that especially when your life is constantly in danger. Me, on the other hand, couldn't do anything to help these people here."

"It's...understandable princess," Hitsugaya said. "You have yet to get married and take your parents' place on the throne."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"Either way, I'm sure you'll make a great Queen someday."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I believe that."

Hinamori lowered her head and smiled. The notorious thief turned out to be someone who can understand her. She is thankful to have met him. Momo raised her head up again and asked, "Aisu no Ryu...arigato."

Hitsugaya blinked. "For what?"

"Thank you for stealing valuables from the people of Seireitei, trading them for money, and giving it to the Rukongai people. Also, thanks for taking me away from the palace..."

"But princess, I didn't tak--"

"...even if it was only an accident. I got to learn a lot while living here. You have given me this great experience."

He turned his head to the side. "Um...you're welcome, I guess."

"Aisu no Ryu, can you promise me one thing? When I become Queen, can you please stop stealing from the people in Seireitei?"

Turning his attention to the princess, the thief showed a smirk on his face. He bowed down to her and said, "As you wish, your highness. However, if my people end up suffering even more than before, I will show no mercy and steal more valuables than ever. I will make sure to force the rich to go against you."

Momo smiled. "I understand, oh notorious thief."

"What do you plan on doing now that you have met me?"

"Well, I have to ask Obaa-san and Hitsugaya-kun if it's alright to stay a little longer. I sort of got comfortable living with them. They're likable people to be with."

"Hn, so you're staying at the kid's place..." he said. _"I can't believe I just called myself that." _

"You know him?"

"Of course I do know the boy. I've seen him many times. He's not hard to spot you know."

Hinamori giggled. "You do have a point there."

"Well, it's about time for me to take my leave," Hitsugaya said, walking up to her. Taking a hand, he leaned over and kissed on the back of the hand.

Even though the lips are covered with his mask, Momo blushed at the sudden _intimate_ contact. Once he let go, the thief stood face to face with her. "I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

Just as he is about to run off on his own, the princess extended a hand out and called out to him, "W-Wait, Aisu no Ryu!"

He stopped and looked back.

"What about the bounty? I'm sure there are people after you as much as there are about the same looking for me."

"Don't worry about it too much Hinamori-hime; I don't mind a little more danger in my life. Ja ne."

Before she could say anything, Momo watched the thief jump high onto the nearby building and ran off in the direction opposite to where the sun is setting. She let out a relieved sigh and a content smile. "Be careful out there Aisu no Ryu."

* * *

By the time Hinamori came back home, she is immediately scolded by her white haired friend in the living room, "Oi, what took you so long to get home Bed-Wetter Momo?"

The princess frowned. "Mou, stop calling me that," she said. "It just so happens I was chasing after Aisu no Ryu."

Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and gave her a look. "Really now? He was in town?"

Momo nodded. "Yes, he was and I finally got the chance to talk with him, one on one."

"I see. So, did you say everything you need to say?"

Hinamori put her hands together on her back and leaned over to Hitsugaya, smiling. "Yes, I did."

The boy showed a form of brief interest. "Hn, is that so?" he asked. _"Of course she did; I was there listening to the whole conversation." _

She nodded with agreement.

He placed his hands on his hips and turned away. "Well, now that you've met him, what are you planning to do next?"

Momo blinked and placed a finger on the bottom of her chin. She could have sworn she heard that line being said before even though it might not be along the same lines. _"Where have I heard it?" _

"Hinamori, are you even listening?"

Snapping back into reality, she looked at the glaring white haired boy and asked, "If it's alright with you and Obaa-san, can I stay here a little longer?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer back right away. To be honest, Hinamori's presence sort of grew on him. He wouldn't mind having her around a little longer than she was supposed to, but he knew better. She's the Princess of Seireitei; she belongs back in the Hinamori Palace with her friends, Renji, Kira, and Hisagi. Also, the charge for stealing the princess would be off his shoulders.

"Do what you want," Hitsugaya said, walking off to the kitchen._ "Idiot, you were supposed to be mean to her!"_

"Really? Oh, thank you Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo exclaimed, pulling him into a deep embrace and stopping him.

"Oi, let go of me!" he shouted.

Hearing the two friends talking loudly with one another, Obaa-san just smiled at them. Even though it has been a while since she started living with them, it appears she is already a part of one big happy family.

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon, Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, **_Taicho_** - Captain, _**Ja ne - **_Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Iie**_ - No, _**Obaa-san **_- Grandmother, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Hime**_ - Princess

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ah, the thief and the princess have finally _met_ and Rangiku's relationship with Gin is revealed. Hn, what is going to happen next? Who knows...Maybe some trouble? xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and I'll be back soon with another update. Laterz!


	8. True Nature

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's just past midnight from where I am and I finally finished typing chapter eight of The Greatest Treasure. Special thanks goes to **Mariliisa, MoonLightView, AznInvasionGirl, Amiru-chan, Samantha, Neko-cheung, KnowledgeandImagination, ScienceAngel**, **WhitePrincessOfHope** for your awesome reviews. Without any further delay, here is the next part to this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Eight**: True Nature

General Aizen Sosuke sat behind his desk in his office, drinking a glass of red wine. Since Princess Hinamori's disappearance, things in the palace have been nothing but restless, panicky, and disordered. Not many people got enough shut eye at night, got leisure time to relax, or even enough time to eat their meals properly. It has been that busy. As for Aizen, it's a different story. All he had to do is do his paperwork, order his subordinates around, and look after the affairs with the rich people of Seireitei.

The doors open, revealing his most trusted henchman, Ichimaru Gin of the Royal Guard. "Well look what we have here, General Aizen's on his wine break again," he stated, waltzing into the room.

After taking a sip from his glass, he placed it down on the desk and asked, "Is there a problem with that Gin?"

"Nope, none at all."

"I see. So, what are you here to report?"

"Well, it's not really a report, but a reminder of last week's events. The tax collectors have raised the taxes on the people of Rukongai and a small rebuttal has happened. It appears the ringleader of the rebellious group have defeated him evenhandedly."

During this time around, Renji is on the other side of the door, ready to knock on it when he overheard the conversation. _"They must be talking about last week's events..." _he thought.

Leaning against the door, he quietly listened further. "I see," Aizen replied.

"According to the report from the Trio Knights, he has fled elsewhere," Ichimaru explained, "and is unable to be caught."

The brown haired man took another sip from his glass of wine. "And I said it's fine we let him go."

"Yes, you did say that."

"What you're trying to ask me is...when I am going to after him, am I right?"

"If you don't mind me asking General Aizen."

Aizen grinned. "Don't mind the minor details; what I care about right now is Hinamori-hime. I want to make sure she doesn't return at all."

_"Doesn't return at all?" _Renji questioned in thought.

"You mean you don't want the princess to be found?" Gin asked. "Why?"

"Without the princess, Central Chambers 46 has to appoint someone else to be King of Seireitei."

"Oh...I get it now. You want to be King."

_"King of Seireitei? I can't let that happen!" _Renji exclaimed in thought. _"Hinamori is the rightful ruler of Seireitei. I have to go warn Kira, Hisagi, and the princess about this!" _

He quietly and carefully left the hallway and ran off to inform the others of the news. Little did he know, Ichimaru and Aizen noticed his presence a long time ago. The General smiled. "Gin, it seems like there are rats in the palace," he stated. "Can you please capture it?"

"Okay General Aizen, whatever you say," he happily replied. "I'll be right back."

With a short nod, he added, "Please do take your time."

* * *

He had to get the news to them no matter what. The princess is in immediate danger. Why the office did have to be so far away from their rooms? "Damn it," Renji cursed. "I knew I should have not eaten so much at dinner."

"My my Abarai Renji, what are you doing around here at such a late hour?"

The red headed knight stopped in front of the Royal Guard Captain, who suddenly appeared from the corner of the hall. "Shit, I can't escape..."

Ichimaru took a step forward, he further questioned with his trademark grin, "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Renji kissed between his teeth. There's no use resisting anymore. Without any further hesitation, he drew his sword from his sheath and charged right at the man. Gin retaliated by drawing his sword as well. The two blades crossed with one another.

"Now what's with the resistance?"

"Enough with the riddles and ambiguity Ichimaru!" Renji finally said. "Why does Aizen want to become King of Seireitei?"

"Hn, so you did eavesdrop on our conversation," Gin said.

Renji pushed him back and created some space between them. "Tell me!"

He grinned. "Power and total domination; all he wants is to rule the world, not be ruled."

His eyes narrowed. "What about you? What do you gain from serving Aizen?"

"Well, fun and entertainment I suppose..."

The red head is surprised. Why would his captain think that way? For all his years serving under him, Renji never once thought that fighting against his enemies would be _fun and entertainment_. "What?"

"I'm just kidding. I just want to see people get cut up and drown in their own pools of blood."

"T-That's insane!"

"Sorry, but in this world, dying is a reality."

Ichimaru started the battle once more by charge at Renji. Raising his sword up to his eye level, he defended against the attack. They both stepped back and forth, exchanging swings as they try to dominate one another. However, their strengths are equally matched.

At one point, Gin swing his sword in an attempt to cut his right arm off, but the red head managed to do a spin feint and attacked from back side. Ichimaru quickly twist his body to the side and blocked the swing with his sword. _"At the rate I'm going, I will lose," _Renji thought. _"It's time to go all out!" _

With a fierce yell, Renji began attacking aggressively. He kept swinging, swinging, and swinging, pushing the captain of the Royal Guard back. Eventually, his back met with the wall. He glanced back and resumed his attention to his subordinate. "Yare yare, it seems that I'm cornered," he merely stated, watching Renji strike down on him.

Smiling, Ichimaru dodged to the side and suddenly, with swift movement, cut the sleeve of his kimono. On high alert, Renji jumped back. Looking over on his left arm, the slash mark was deep enough to cause injury. Blood is dripping down his arm. "Shit..." he cursed.

The captain's smile grew wider. Without an amount of time to waste, he went on the offense. Striking him on various places, Ichimaru kept Renji on his toes. "You know of our intentions, I can't afford to let you tell anyone about it."

All of a sudden, Abarai high kicked and knocked his weapon high up into the air. The sword spun a few times before it got stuck between cracks in the wall above.

"Hn, now that's a problem; I need my sword to defend against you."

"You're finished Ichimaru," Renji said. "I'll be the one to stop you. After I tell Kira and Hisagi, we'll go and defeat Aizen."

"General Aizen? I think you sadly misunderstood," Ichimaru replied.

All of a sudden, Renji felt a sharp pain in his gut. By the time he looked down, he realized that he has been stabbed by the captain's hidden dagger. "D-Damn it..."

He kept his eyes on the gray haired man and his wide grin the whole time before losing consciousness and fall on the ground. Standing over his body shed a small pool of blood, Gin further commented, "You have yet to understand the truth strength of Aizen Sosuke."

"Captain Ichimaru, what is going on here?" one of the guards asked as three of them arrived at the scene.

Noticing the elite member of the Royal Guard injured, another exclaimed, "Abarai Renji! He has sustained a serious wound. It needs to get treated fast!"

"After you've done that," Ichimaru said as the guards got down on their knees and flipped the body over. "Be sure to throw him in jail."

"W-What?" The guards looked at their superior, questioning his statement.

"I said throw him in jail. This knight here has suddenly turned against us for some unknown reason. He deserves to be punished."

"Ah y-yes Captain!"

With a grin on his face, Ichimaru turned around, walked up to the wall, and kicked it with his foot. The force was strong enough to cause his sword to wriggle out from the crack and impale itself on the ground below. Putting his grip on the sword's hilt, he removed it from the floor, and put it away in its sheath, where it belongs. He turned to the guards and added, "Oh yes, before I forget, be sure to confiscate his sword."

"Yes sir."

"Have a good night everyone. I need to report this to General Aizen."

* * *

"I could have sworn that he ran in this direction," one of the guards stated as he and his partner are looking around the area.

"He couldn't have gotten far," the other guard said. "Besides, with the sacred staff in his possession, there is no way for Aisu no Ryu to get away unnoticed."

"Yeah, let's go in this direction."

"Hai!"

Once the two guards left the scene, Hitsugaya appeared from behind a thick tree trunk and let out a silent sigh of relief. "I managed to lose them somehow," he said.

Looking over his shoulder at the black cloth covered staff is worn together with his long sword in the same fashion. He is fortunate that he is able to carry such weapons considering his stature. Then again, it took him countless months to get into athletic condition. Without it, he would have been serious injured, captured, or even killed while he is completing his mission.

"The coast is clear."

Cautiously, he left the safety of his hiding spot and moved to the next one in the bushes. He has repeated this a few more times until he noticed a few guards approaching in his direction. Aisu no Ryu hid in the bushes and waited. Peeking through the plant's leaves, he watched three of them walking by. For some reason, they're not acting frantically looking for him compared to the other guards until he saw who they're carrying. Abarai Renji is in a stretcher covered in bandages.

_"Something happened to Abarai,"_ he thought, _"and those guards are taking him to the dungeon tower." _

He knew he shouldn't butt into affairs in the palace, but curiosity got the best of him. Hitsugaya ended up following the guards from the shadows all the way to their destination.

* * *

Hitsugaya watched from the outer part of lattice prison window. The guards handcuffed Renji by the wrists. "Our job here is done," one of them said.

"But I don't quite understand why Captain Ichimaru is punishing him, what did he do exactly?" another asked.

"Worrying about others isn't our problem. We just need to complete our task, that's all."

"Hn, you're right. Let's get out of here."

Moments after they left him in the cell, Renji suddenly woke opened his eyes and sat up. Immediately, he grunted and looked over at the bandaged wound. He sat there for a few moments before remembering what happened before. "I have to get out of here and warn the others. Ichimaru and Aizen are plotting to take the throne."

"Hn, really now Abarai Renji?" asked a voice.

The red head turned to the window to see, part of someone's back leaning against the window. Recognizing his trademark sword, Renji slowly walked towards him. "You must be...that thief we've been trying to pursue this whole time."

Looking back, Hitsugaya replied in an impersonated voice, "Yes, I am Aisu no Ryu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Trio Knight of the Royal Guard."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to go home after successfully stealing the sacred staff from the Watanabe family when I saw a couple of guards bringing you here. So, I was a bit curious and came here to check it out."

"If you do that, you might get caught."

"Of course, but what's wrong with a little danger?" Hitsugaya asked.

Renji grinned and folded his arms over his chest. "You're one strange person."

"So tell me, are your Captain and General really planning to take the throne?"

The red head looked down on the ground. In his mind, he knew Aisu no Ryu is an enemy, but he doesn't have any choice. Maybe if he could get the thief to do something for him, it would be alright. He raised his head once more. "I will tell you if you promise me one thing," Renji said.

"Promise?"

"Make sure that the Princess of Seireitei is safe."

"The princess? You want me to look after Princess Hinamori Momo?" Hitsugaya asked. "Why should I do that?"

"I will explain to you about the situation after you promise me," Renji said. "I'll even tell you where she is right now."

Hearing the red head say that, the thief knew immediately it's quite a serious issue. He let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll watch her."

"Thanks Aisu no Ryu."

"Whatever...now, spill the beans."

He nodded with agreement. "A few hours ago, I accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation between Ichimaru and Aizen. Apparently, they wanted to get rid of the princess. If she is gone, the members of Central Chambers 46 will have to choose a new person to rule the kingdom. For Aizen to be King is not a hard task. He's favoured by everyone in Seireitei. It is almost guaranteed that he will take the throne."

"I see. You want me to make sure she's safe because they're after her life."

"Yes."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, I'll get the job done. However, don't get the wrong idea Abarai. I have my own reasons for going along with your request."

"I know, you want to help the less fortunate people in Rukongai," Renji replied. "I heard about it."

"Yes, I also think that if Aizen becomes King, he'll only make them suffer even more."

The two males were silent.

"If you want to warn the rest of your comrades about this, you better rest up and think about a plan to escape from here," Hitsugaya said.

"I don't need you to tell me that."

A smirk formed on Hitsugaya's face. "It's time for me to take my leave."

"Aisu no Ryu, wait! What about the location where the princess is?"

The thief turned around, leaned over towards the window and said in a low tone, "She's currently living in West Rukongai with a boy named Hitsugaya Toshiro and his grandmother."

"W-Wh...Ho--"

"Don't worry too much Abarai, we had our first encounter a few days ago. She's in safe hands."

Before he could say anything else, Aisu no Ryu has already ran off elsewhere, leaving the red head on his own. Leaning against the wall, Renji let out a sigh, content with the result. The young thief has agreed to his condition. Now, he could only hope he will fulfill his side of the bargain. He put up a fist out in front of him and gripped it tightly. "I'll get you Ichimaru and Aizen. You won't get away with this!"

At the same time, as he is traveling home, Hitsugaya thought about his promise to Renji. The hidden events in Seireitei are finally shown in the light. Now, he has one more reason to look after the young princess and protect her from harm._ "Don't worry Abarai, I don't intend to let her out of my sights in the first place." _

* * *

**References**

**Hime** - Princess,** Yare Yare** - Well well, _**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, Aizen's and Ichimaru's motives are revealed! Renji's captured! Hitsugaya's left with the duty to protect Hinamori! What is going to happen next?! All I can say is...the conflict in the story is continuing to pick up! How long it will last? Well, stay tuned for the next update. To pass the time, please read the beginning of my newest fan fiction, Hitsugaya's First Love. Anyway, please review! Thanks.


	9. I Refuse

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Life is nothing, but getting me stressed out at the moment. Gah...Oh well, at least I have fan fiction writing to calm my spirits. Anyway, thank you everyone for taking the time to read the previous chapter. Special thanks goes to **KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, WhitePrincessOfHope, AznInvasionGirl, Samantha, Amiru-chan, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP**, **ScienceAngel, Pieps XD **for your reviews. It's greatly appreciated. Now that Hitsugaya knows that problems in Seireitei are becoming more evident, his life is going to become even more complicated than ever. Wondering what I'm talking about? Well, don't just sit there and read this section all day! You just have to lower your eyes' focus and look down few sentences and start reading! Enjoy chapter nine of The Greatest Treasure!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Nine**: I Refuse

Hitsugaya leaned against the tree trunk as he watched the sunset go down on the horizon. Even though he is doing that, his thoughts are elsewhere. Things have become troublesome once more. Tax collectors have recently come to Rukongai more and more often, suddenly declaring that their taxes are raised..._again_. As a result, more people have lost their homes which mean that he has to go out and steal more valuable goods from Seireitei. However, that's not the end of it; there is also the promise he has to keep. He needs to protect Hinamori from any danger. He scratched the back of his head with great stress and let out a deep sigh. Balancing all the issues is hard to keep up with. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Shiro-chan, where are you?" called out a voice.

Recognizing the voice belongs to Hinamori, Hitsugaya quickly put on his mask and hood because he is currently wearing his thief clothes. When she finally arrived, her eyes immediately spotted the thief. He had his arms folded over his chest and his attention to the sunset.

"Shiro-cha--Oh, Aisu no Ryu...you're here."

He took one glance at the princess and resumed his attention towards the horizon. He replied in his usual camouflaged voice, "Yes, I am."

Momo placed her hands together on her front. She asked, "Are you getting ready to go to Seireitei again?"

"No, just I need to trade the items I have already stolen last night."

"I see." The thief and the princess were silent for a moment. "You must have been working hard lately. I heard from Hitsugaya-kun that the tax collectors have decided to raise the taxes again."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh and turned his attention to her. "Yes, they have made my life a lot more difficult to manage."

"Sorry..." she suddenly apologized.

"Don't beat yourself like that; it's not your fault."

"But still, I can't help it." Momo looked down and stared at the ground. "I feel responsible."

"I told you before not to beat yourself," Aisu no Ryu replied. "It's alright; doing a little extra work isn't going to kill me."

The princess looked up at the thief and gave him a faint smile. "You're so strong and brave Aisu no Ryu."

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, trying not to think too deeply about the compliment. "Thanks...I suppose."

Momo slightly tilted her head to the side. Watching Aisu no Ryu up close, made her feel quite attracted. He had a warrior's bravery, a lamb's gentleness, and the mist's mysteriousness altogether in one package. This feeling of protection and safety felt very familiar. It felt so similar that it keeps reminding her of a certain friend in mind who is always watching her.

All of a sudden, she placed her hands on each side of her cheeks. She exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Aisu no Ryu, have you seen Hitsugaya-kun anywhere?"

The thief thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea; sorry about that."

"Iie, it's okay. I better get going then."

Just as she turned around and is about to leave, Momo heard a very quiet comment, "See you...Bed-Wetter."

The princess turned around to see him still there, facing towards her. She could have sworn that Aisu no Ryu just called her _Bed-Wetter_ even if it was in a very low tone. There is only one person in the whole world who calls her that. "Did you say something?"

Realizing what he just blurted out, Hitsugaya replied as if nothing happened, "No, I didn't say anything."

Momo just stood there, staring at him. She knew it is not her imagination; she won't believe it. "I see. Well, I'll see you again some other time. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne Hinamori-hime."

Hinamori left the hill with that single lingering thought in her mind. If her guess is right, then the next question to ask is...why is he hiding his identity from her? There are many possibilities, but only one true conclusion. He doesn't want her to find out. But then again, why didn't she confront him about it right here and right now?

Hitsugaya placed a hand on his chest and let out a sigh. "I hope she didn't hear me say that."

Now that she has already met with his thief self, it is alright to tell her his identity. Besides, everyone else in Rukongai knows it; why can't she know too? But, for some reason, he didn't have the courage to tell her up front. He turned to the horizon and wondered, _"Am I scared of finding out her reaction?" _

_

* * *

_

Knowing that thinking about it is not going to get him anywhere. Hitsugaya decided to put the issue aside for a while. Right now, he needs to finish what he originally set out to do: go to the bar and trade his stolen valuables with the money dealer. "Hn, quite the large batch of valuables you have brought me today," he said, examining each item at a time.

"You better give me a lot of money in exchange," Hitsugaya demanded, folding his arms to himself. "A few of them are not easy to get."

"Yet you still managed to get out with barely any injury; you're one amazing and talented thief."

"Give me a break," he retorted. "You know very well that I'm only doing this to help the Rukongai people. Now, they're suffering more than ever no thanks to those tax collectors."

"Yes, I understand your sediments completely," the dealer replied, placing an item down and picking up another. "You know there are ways to stop all this nonsense."

"What would they be?"

"For one, get the people of Rukongai to turn you in. You now cost ten million kan."

"Even if I cost that much, they won't do that regardless," Hitsugaya said. "My efforts would have been in vain if they done such an act."

"Hn, you do have a point there."

"What is the other option?"

A grinned formed on his face under his hood. Placing the item on his fingertips on the table, he raised his head up to the notorious thief. He replied, "Find the Princess of Seireitei and hand her over."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the comment. "No thanks, I'm not going to do that even if you're begging on your knees."

"Think about it Aisu no Ryu; your troubles would be all over if you trade her off for money. There would be enough to support everyone here in Rukongai even if the tax collectors have raised taxes."

"Enough with this conversation just give me the money now so that I can leave!" Hitsugaya snapped, extending a hand out to him.

The money dealer didn't say a word. He just gave the thief what he wanted: five bags of coins and bills. After packing his loot into the bag, Hitsugaya turned around and headed towards the exit. Just as he is about to open the door, Aisu no Ryu looked back and said one final comment, "This is the last time I'm going to say this; I refuse to trade a person's life for money."

He let out a chuckle and a wide grin after watching the boy leave the room. Placing his hands together and holding them up in front of him, he said, "Wrong choice you made there Hitsugaya; you still have a lot to learn about the hardships of reality."

* * *

There were so many homes to go through and so many lives to save. It is amazing he is still able to get the deliveries done before his ideal sleep time. He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm finally all done," he said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach growl. Hitsugaya has been so focused on giving out money that he totally forgotten about eating dinner. Placing a hand on his belly, he gave it a gentle rub. This is a good time to reward himself to a large bowl of ramen noodles he usually dines at. All he needs to do is walk past a few blocks and presto, he arrived at his destination.

Toshiro opened the slide door and immediately, people stopped and turned to see the additional customer joining them. "Why if it isn't our little hero?" one of the cooks asked. "You're here again to fill your hungry stomach?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Hitsugaya replied, entering the restaurant and passing by him. The people around him are excited and content to be in the presence of Aisu no Ryu. "I'll be right back; I need to change my clothes."

"Alright then, what do you want?"

"The usual."

"Coming right up!"

Once Hitsugaya changed to his normal attire, he returned and took a seat at a table close to the cooks. A few minutes later, a large bowl of ramen is placed in front of him. The white haired boy smiled with delight as he began licking his lips. Raising his head up to the chef, he said, "Thanks for the food."

He smiled back. "It's no problem Hitsugaya. It's on the house."

The thief boy picked up a pair of chopsticks from the rack and placed his hands together. "Itadakimatsu."

With no moment to waste, he began devouring his meal, enjoying every single bit of flavour in it. "Despite the tough times we've been going through, you still managed to steal a lot of valuables from Seireitei, trading them off for cash, and giving them away to us. You're one dedicated and kind soul Toshiro."

The customer beside him laughed. "You always seem to come back in perfect condition. I don't think there is anyone out there who is capable of stopping you!"

"You got that right! If Hitsugaya is able to slip by the Royal Guard easily, who else can match up to his skills?" another asked.

"Unless the person is as smart, crafty, and creative as the boy, I think he's more or less, invincible!"

The customers around him started clashing sake bottles with one another before drinking. Another person, sitting on the other side of the thief, turned to him and asked, "You know the next thing you do, Toshiro? You should go find the Princess of Seireitei and hand her over to the Royal Guard. That way, you get to have your five million kan reward!"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya stopped eating his noodles midway. With silence, he continued listening to the engaged conversation. "Yeah, you should do that," another customer said. "Five million kan is enough to last all of us a life time!"

"I agree," the cook agreed. "You should do that. We'll do our best to help locate her."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Hitsugaya finally replied. "I'm not going to look for the princess."

The news shocked the present residents of Rukongai. "What do you mean that you're not going to look for her?" one of them asked the white haired boy. "What do you not understand? Finding and turning her in to the Royal Guard is a great benefit on both parties."

He placed his chopsticks on the side, picked up a tissue, and used it to clean his lips. After placing it down on the table, Hitsugaya stood up, grabbed his bag, and began leaving the restaurant and the questionable looks on people's faces. "Oi Hitsugaya!" the cook called out. "What's wrong?"

Just as he opened the slide door, the boy looked back and replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to reject your request. It is against my policy; I'm not going to sacrifice a life for another. Please try to understand how much I feel about this issue. Good night."

* * *

By the time he came back home, Hitsugaya is all exhausted especially after putting the extra effort to defend his beliefs to the Rukongai residents at the restaurant. Trading someone's life for money is like considering that person as an object. However, this _object_ has feelings. He has no heart or desire to do such a thing. It's just...plain wrong.

After quietly putting away the extra clothes and long sword back in its usual hiding spot in the living room, the boy tip-toed his way to the bedroom. Silently opening the slide door, he found his grandmother and friend sleeping in their respective futons. From the looks of things, they are fast asleep.

Hitsugaya let out a soft sigh of relief and walked into the room. After closing the door behind him, he walked over to his already set up bed and began taking off his yukata leaving only his white nagajuban underneath to wear. Once hearing a stirring noise, he immediately froze. Looking over to the side, it is only Hinamori turning to the side away from him. If she wakes up and finds him at this very moment, things could have gotten very complicated. Good thing that scenario didn't actually happen.

Little did he know, the princess has been wide awake the whole time._ "He really is Aisu no Ryu," _Momo thought as she listened to the boy's movements nearby. He is probably getting ready to go to sleep. Her hand gripped tightly onto the blanket. Her speculation has been confirmed after long hours of deep reflection on his behaviour ever since they first met in this very household. There were days when he isn't in the house at all while others, he had to make up a logical excuse to get away from her. It all makes sense. It even made more sense whenever she sees the thief at his usual spot. Hitsugaya was never around during that time.

Despite all that, Momo has concluded to let the boy to do whatever he wants. Besides, he always had a valid reason for acting a certain way. Certainly, it is something that will benefit the people of Rukongai or herself. That is how he is. He is one amazing person capable of living two different lives at the same time. He loves his people similar to the way her parents love theirs. They all believe in their rights and fail to cower when things get tough. Maybe she can learn a thing or two from him and then, when she finally comes back home, the princess can set things right.

But for now, she will trust him and help keep his identity a secret. The peach girl snuggled against her pillow, closed her chocolate brown eyes. She had a faint smile on her lips. The mystery of the young white haired Rukongai boy has been solved. _"Arigato Shiro-chan..."_

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, **_Iie_** - No,_** Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Hime **_- Princess, _**Kan**_ - The currency used in the Bleach anime/manga, **_Itadakimatsu_** - Let's eat, _**Yukata**_ - a summer kimono which is usually worn by both genders, _**Nagajuban**_ - a white robe which is usually worn under the kimono/yukata. It is also used to sleep in, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You

* * *

**Author's Note**: O.o OMFG, Toshiro's bounty just doubled to ten million kan! However, that's the least of our worries. The secret's out; Momo knows Toshiro's identity! How will that affect the current situation? Who knows...you just have to wait patiently for the next chapter (which will contain quite a bit of action. Yes, some Hitsugaya kick butting action! So cool! xD). Thanks for reading and please press the pretty green button below to review. Arigato!


	10. The Real Story

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, so many things to do in my life which tend to get in the way of my lone time with the computer, typing HitsuHina fan fictions. Gah...anyway, I managed to finish another chapter earlier than expected. Yay! Thank you **AznInvasionGirl, Pieps XD, MoonLightView, KnowledgeandImagination, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Samantha, Neko-cheung, ScienceAngel, feronia. wings, Amiru-chan** for your reviews. They're greatly appreciated. As promised, here is the action packed chapter ten of The Greatest Treasure. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Ten**: The Real Story

Routines in the Hinamori Palace hasn't changed one bit since the princess' disappearance and that includes the abrupt recent news on the notorious thief, Aisu no Ryu. "General Aizen! Captain Ichimaru!" a guard exclaimed, barging into the throne room with a single card in his fingertips.

The two elite members of the Royal Guard turned around and waited for him to hand over the note to Aizen. After reading the note, he turned to the guard. "Where did the Saiyuki family found this?"

With a short nod of agreement, he replied, "One of them found it at their doorstep sir. It appears that Aisu no Ryu has given them advanced notice. He's going to steal the golden wall scroll tonight."

Suddenly, the General placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. His other hand is on his elbow. "Hn, now that's a problem."

"What's wrong General Aizen?"

"I'm afraid neither Captain Ichimaru nor myself will be able to lend a hand. Unfortunately, we have other important matters to attend," he explained.

"I see."

"Daijobou," Ichimaru interrupted. "We'll just leave it to Izuru and Hisagi to take care of the issue."

"I suppose it's a fair decision. Besides, they are the next highest in rank after us," Aizen said. "Alright, please ask them to come here. We would like to have a word with them."

"Yes sir!" the guard exclaimed before running out the room.

After a few minutes, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhei have been summoned to the throne room. "You called for us Ichimaru-taicho, General Aizen?" Kira asked.

"Yes we have," Gin replied. "We want you two to lead a group of guards to the Saiyuki family manor and protect the golden wall scroll."

"We have to protect the golden wall scroll?" Hisagi asked before the realization hit him. "You mean Aisu no Ryu is planning to steal it tonight?"

The taller man nodded with agreement. "Bingo! You got that right."

"What about you and General Aizen? Are not you supposed to be on this mission as well?" Kira questioned.

"We were, but Central Chambers 46 would like a word with us," Ichimaru explained. "I don't think we'll be able to return on time and participate in the capture of the thief."

"I see."

Aizen merely smiled. "I know you two will handle the situation on your own. I have faith in you."

Glancing over at the pale blond haired knight, Gin asked, "What's wrong Izuru? Something seems to be bothering you."

Kira raised his head and hands out. Waving them back and forth, he replied, "Iie, I was just wondering...what happened to Abarai-kun?"

Hearing him say that reminded the other knight. Where has the red head been these days? It has been a few days ago since they last saw Renji. Aizen folded his arms and humbly replied, "Don't worry about him you two. I sent him out on an important mission. He'll be back soon. Sorry for not telling you sooner. The thought slipped my mind."

"Oh..."

"I hope that answers your question."

Kira nodded with agreement. "Yes sir. Thank you for letting us know."

Aizen smiled. "No problem."

The two knights bowed down to their superiors. "We shall take our leave General Aizen, Captain Ichimaru," Hisagi said.

The General simply nodded with agreement, granting them permission to leave the room.

"Bye bye!" Ichimaru waved good bye with his trademark smile. Once they were gone, the captain turned to his General. "Things could get troublesome if you continue to let Izuru and Hisagi do whatever they want."

"Don't worry about it so much, they're going to get caught sooner or later," Aizen replied. "It is guaranteed."

Ichimaru grinned. "Hn, how interesting..."

* * *

When Hitsugaya arrived in Seireitei late at night, he quickly hid in an alley, away from the public's view. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I managed to get inside somehow," he whispered, reopening his eyes.

Taking a short peek, he noticed a few guards coming in his direction. The thief quickly concealed himself in darkness once more. He cursed under his breath. "Tch, there's heavier security this time."

A few more guards passed by, not noticing his presence nearby. Hitsugaya placed his right hand on the hilt of his blade from behind and drew his long sword out. "Oh well...it's not like I haven't dealt with this situation before."

He crept to the edge of the wall, looking over to see if someone's coming. "Let's see how they fair when they spot me. Will they be able to protect the golden wall scroll from my _filthy_ little hands? We'll find out..." Hitsugaya said as he jumped out of his hiding spot and appeared in the presence of two guards.

"He's here! Aisu no Ryu has been spo--" one of the guards said before he was elbowed in the stomach by the thief.

Knocking the guard aside, Hitsugaya parried against his other opponent's sword slash using his own. Their blades crossed several times more, leaving both wielders in a tight deadlock. Applying more force, Aisu no Ryu began pushing his opponent back. The guard grunted with frustration. "You won't win!" he exclaimed, throwing a wide swing.

Hitsugaya sensed his opportunity and immediately ducked under the sword. Running up to his opponent, the boy placed both hands on the hilt of his blade and thrust it forward. The guard barely managed to avoid the assault. However, he was not able to anticipate the thief's next move. He spun his body around and used its momentum to strike from the side. He groaned in pain and soon dropped to the ground.

Putting down his battle stance, Hitsugaya stood next to the two defeated guards. Looking over to see the Saiyuki family manor, he said, "Two down; plenty more to go..."

Aisu no Ryu ran deeper into enemy territory and met up with more guards. A few of them, turned out to be quite the skilled opponents. However, they are still no match for him. He knocked out yet another guard onto the ground. During this time around, Hitsugaya found himself to be somewhat exhausted. He kissed between his teeth. "Tch, they're more persistent this time around," he commented, wiping some sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "At this rate, I'm going to collapse from tiredness before I reach there. I better start outrunning them."

Hitsugaya ran towards yet another group of guards. Using this opportunity, he jumped on their shoulders and used them to leap onto the roof. Taking out an exploding tagged kunai from his sash, he threw it near the roof's peak. A few seconds later, an explosion occurred, sending the people around and below into great panic.

He threw three more kunais with exploding tags elsewhere on the ground below. This is his chance to take what he came here for. Using the hole created by the explosion, Hitsugaya jumped into the household and dash through the halls. Just as people noticed his presence, three more explosions occurred. They were once again sent down on their knees with their hands covering their heads. None of them wanted to get hurt.

By the time he arrived at the destined room, Hitsugaya saw the golden wall scroll hanged on the wall. He looked back hearing footsteps coming closer. Time is running out. He immediately snatched the scroll, rolled it up, and tied it together to his sash. When reinforcements have finally arrived, Aisu no Ryu is already at the door, ready to make his getaway. "There he is!"

Hitsugaya put his sword back in its sheath. He turned to them, cleared his throat and said in a different voice, "Come and catch me if you can!"

With that, he ran out the door while the guards tailed behind. Running into the yard, the guards stopped and looked around. They have suddenly lost track of the thief. While they are searching, Hitsugaya turned out to be back on the roof, waiting for them to notice. "Idiots...can't they use their brains for once?" he wondered.

All of a sudden, he felt the presence of two additional people on the roof. He grinned under his mask and turned around to see the two elite members of the Royal Guard, Kira and Hisagi. "You're under arrest Aisu no Ryu," the short haired knight declared.

They drew their swords out and held it up in front of the thief. Hitsugaya turned to the side with a hand placed on his hip. "Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru, two of the three Trio Knights of Seireitei," he said. "Hn, it seems like the third knight still hasn't returned to his usual duties. How expected..."

Kira lowered his sword and asked, "What do you know about Abarai-kun?"

Hisagi placed an arm in Kira's way. Turning to the younger knight, he said, "Kira, don't be psyched by his words. He's obviously only saying that we can put our guard down. After that, he would use that moment to get away."

"I met him three nights ago," Hitsugaya replied. "He was in prison at the dungeon tower."

"What, in prison?" Hisagi asked, shocking both knights.

"Why would he be there?" Kira asked.

Even though his plan is working, Aisu no Ryu might as well let them know about Renji. Besides, they are close friends. "He told me of Aizen's plan to take the throne."

"General Aizen is planning to take the throne?" Hisagi asked.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Kira questioned.

"According to Renji, he wants power and domination over the kingdom. Captain Ichimaru is working with him too. I made a promise with Abarai to look after your princess," Aisu no Ryu replied. The two knights looked at one another. It's hard to believe what the thief is telling them. "However, there is something else that is bothering me; why would Aizen take the trouble to put up bounty and reward posters of me and the princess?"

He glanced at them and knew they are thinking about it. With a faint smile on his face, Hitsugaya turned his back against them and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, it's up to you to believe my words or not, but I'll tell you one thing..."

The thief began walking towards the edge of the roof. "Anyway, whatever choice you make here and now, it will determine the outcome of the future. Will you save your friend from prison or continue to pursue me in hope of capturing me, Kira and Hisagi?"

He stopped and waited for a moment. After a few minutes of silence, Hitsugaya is determined that they're not going to go after him. Showing a grin on his face, he jumped off the roof and ran into the depths of darkness. Once again, he is going home safe and sound.

Kira turned to Hisagi. He asked, "Is it okay to let him go?"

Raising his head up, the Trio Knight replied, "There are other opportunities to capture him. There is no doubt that another chance will come by. Right now, we need to confirm what he said is correct."

The younger knight nodded with agreement. "Hai, let's go find Abarai-kun."

* * *

After relieving the guards from their duties, Kira and Hisagi quickly made their way to the dungeon tower. "What if what Aisu no Ryu said is correct?" the younger knight asked.

"Then it confirms that the General and our Captain have been lying to us," Hisagi replied. "It also confirms that they're plotting to take over the throne."

Kira nodded with agreement. Just as they are about to enter the tower, the older knight suddenly felt a presence following them. When he turned around, Hisagi is immediately stabbed in the stomach. He coughed out blood and looked down on his injury. He noticed the familiar sword impaled into his body. Raising his head up to see the culprit's face, he slowly mouthed his name. "A-Ai...zen."

With a smile, the General withdrew his sword, causing more blood to gush out of the knight's body. He soon fell to the ground, unconscious. Kira, who witnessed the whole scene, froze. "A-Aizen..."

The man turned to the pale blond haired knight. "I'm afraid I can't let you both save Abarai-kun..."

He quickly drew his sword out and took a step back. His eyes are kept close to the older man. "So it is true; Aisu no Ryu has been telling the truth...about you, Ichimaru, and Abarai-kun."

Aizen raised an eyebrow with sudden interest. "Really, Aisu no Ryu knows what is going on around here too? In that case, it's all the more reason to deal with you Kira-kun."

Before he knew it, Ichimaru Gin appeared at his side. His eyes widened with surprise. "I-Ichimaru!"

"Gomen nesai Izuru; no hard feelings, okay?" he said with his trademark grin on his face. The next thing that happened Ichimaru cut across Kira's chest with his sword, sending a line of blood to spray out. As he watches his subordinate collapse onto the ground, he drew back his sword back into its sheath and turned to Aizen. "That was fun while it lasted."

"I suppose so Gin," Aizen replied. "Please do call a few guards here and tell them to the infirmary. The nurses and doctors need to tend to their injuries. After that, they need to be thrown in jail along with Abarai-kun."

"As you wish General Aizen, but what are you going to do about Aisu no Ryu?" Gin asked. "He knows about the plan too."

A smile appeared on his face. "Now is the time to lure him out."

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, **_Daijobou _**- It's Alright, _**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sugoi, Aisu no Ryu is so bad-ass in this chapter! So cool! Yay, but oh snap! First, Renji has been captured and now, Kira and Hisagi! However, that's not the end of it; Aizen's coming after Hitsugaya next! Gah, the tension is building like crazy! What the hay is going to happen next?! There's only one way: sit back and wait for my next update. (_CoughcoughThisWeekcoughCough_) Sorry...ahem, in the meantime, please review! Thanks!


	11. Silent Sorrows

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, an early update! There's happiness in the air! Thank you** KnowledgeandImagination, ScienceAnge****l, Superanimelover1234, AznInvasionGirl**, **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, MoonLightView, Kaye. Shirogane, Neko-cheung, Pieps XD, feronia. wings, Samantha,** and **Amiru-chan** for your awesome reviews! It's already chapter eleven and it's time for the turning point in the story to begin. What is it? Well, you just have to read and find out. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Eleven**: Silent Sorrows

"Hey Bed-Wetter, hurry up or else we're going to leave you behind!" Hitsugaya called out into the house. Today, Matsumoto has invited the princess to go shopping with her. Of course, getting the raven haired girl to go means she gets to drag her white haired friend along as well. "Bed-Wetter Momo, do you hear me?"

Hinamori hurried to the door and pouted at the boy. "Mou, stop calling me by that name! I had to help Obaa-san make some boxed lunches for the three of us to eat later."

Toshiro noticed his grandmother at the girl's side, carrying the bento which are tied together by a single large pink flowery patterned cloth. Seeing her smile, the boy let out a sigh. He walked up to her and with a single hand, held the bundle by the knot. The elderly grandmother let go and placed a hand on his head. She ruffled through his snowy white hair. He smiled back at her. "Arigato Obaa-san..."

"You're welcome Toshiro," she replied, putting her hands to herself. "Be sure to thank Momo too, okay?"

He nodded with agreement. "I will."

"Oi Hitsugaya! Now _you_ need to hurry up!" Matsumoto called out.

Hitsugaya turned to the strawberry orange haired woman and yelled back, "Shut up Matsumoto, I know!"

Returning his attention to the elderly grandmother, he and Momo gave her a short bow. "Itterashai Obaa-san," the princess said.

"Itterashai..."

Obaa-san smiled and nodded with agreement. "Have a safe trip you two."

The two friends joined up with Matsumoto. Together, they left the Hitsugaya residence.

* * *

"Sugoi, there is so many people here!" Hinamori exclaimed as the three teenagers are walking through the streets of Rukongai. "This place is not usually busy."

"Yep, you're right," Matsumoto replied. Holding up a finger, she turned to the princess and continued, "Do you know why more people are here than usual?"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. He knows exactly what the strawberry orange haired woman is going to say next. Hinamori placed a finger on her chin and thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't know why."

The older teenager ran ahead and stopped them in their tracks by blocking their way. Holding her hands out on each side, Matsumoto proudly answered her question. "Today is the day when shops are doing large discount sales!"

The white haired boy sighed once more. Just as he turned to the princess to say something, he stopped. The raven haired girl clapped her hands together and just looked at Rangiku with great delight. He could tell from reading her chocolate brown eyes; she wanted to go check the shops. "Let's go Rangiku-san!" Momo exclaimed.

"Alright then, let's start shopping!" Matsumoto exclaimed, throwing a fist high up into the air as they continued walking together. She then pointed a finger at one of the shops. "Ou, let's start looking in there!"

"Hai!"

Leaving their white haired friend behind, the girls rushed into a clothing shop. Hitsugaya raised a hand and began scratching the side of his head. He thought, _"Today is going to be one long day."_

The boy sat on a nearby bench, waiting for Hinamori and Matsumoto to finish their window shopping. In the meantime, he just watched people pass by and chatting with one another. From time to time, he would speak to them himself. If he knew where they are, Toshiro would keep a close eye on the Princess of Seireitei in case something happens to her. _"They are sure taking their sweet time,"_ he thought.

"We're back Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo said as she and Matsumoto are running out of a store to join him. "You should have went inside. There is so much to see!"

"What are you talking about?" the large breasted woman interrupted. She placed her hands on her hips and continued, "If he were to go in there, he'll probably get crushed by the mob of people in there!"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. He shot a glare at her. _"You do know that I'm about as short as Hinamori?"_

"I'm sure he's going to be alright," Momo replied. "Besides, I managed to survive in there."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest. "You're no fun. I was only teasing him."

"But it's still mean to say such comments..."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of grumbling. Matsumoto quickly placed a hand over her stomach and laughed. "Well, it seems like all the traveling, looking around, and fighting has given me quite an appetite!"

"I guess it's a good time to sit down and eat," Momo agreed. "It is about lunch time."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement and stood up from his seat. Taking the bundle of lunch boxes with him, the boy turned to the girls and said, "Let's go find a good place to unpack our lunches."

"Hai!"

The three friends walked around for a bit until they found the perfect spot to sit and have lunch together. "Umai! Your grandmother's cooking is the best!" Matsumoto exclaimed after taking a bite from her rice ball.

Hitsugaya made a face. "I wouldn't call it Obaa-san's food anymore especially after you added some of your own ingredients in there," he commented.

The strawberry orange haired woman looked over at her white haired friend. "Hn, did you say something Hitsugaya?"

"Never mind..."

Hitsugaya took a bite out of his rice ball. Suddenly feeling a strange presence, the boy looked over to see Hinamori watching him with great anticipation. It made him feel a bit uneasy. "W-What?" he finally asked.

"How is the onigiri?" she questioned.

He raised an eyebrow for a moment. He placed the rice ball on his lap and replied, "It tastes good. Why did you ask?"

Momo then sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, I'm glad you liked it."

Hitsugaya wondered for a moment before a possible conclusion came into thought. "Let me guess, you made some of the food and wanted to know how it tastes."

"Yes, I was really worried I might have added too much salt in it. To be honest, it is my first time making lunch. Of course, Obaa-san had to help me and stuff...well, yeah. Thanks for telling me your honest opinion Hitsugaya-kun."

The white haired boy then looked up into the sky now beginning to cloud the atmosphere. His emerald-teal eyes narrowed. "It's going to rain soon."

Momo heard his comment and glanced up into the sky as well. "You're right," she agreed. "We better finish eating our lunches fast or else we're going to get wet."

"Yeah..."

The princess looked over at the teenager. "Is...there something wrong?"

Hitsugaya just closed his eyes and lowered his head. Shortly, a faint smile formed on his lips. "There is no point worrying over something that is not likely to happen."

"What do you mean by that?" Momo watched Toshiro leave his seat.

He stopped and replied, "My imagination tends to play tricks on me sometimes, that's all."

"Oh...I see."

The young white haired teenager walked over to his tall female friend. "Hurry up Matsumoto or else you're going to get soaked later by the rain."

The girl stopped eating and then complained as she touched her dirty gray coloured yukata, "Now that's not good. I just washed this yukata recently! If my clothes get wet, there is a chance that people are going to see my nak--"

"I don't want to hear that!" Hitsugaya snapped at her. "Now, hurry up and clean up!"

Matsumoto stood up and then put her hands to herself. "Okay okay, sheesh. You're such a grouch..."

"Uruse."

* * *

By the time they are heading home, the rain has already started pouring down. The three friends ran with their lunch boxes over their heads, trying to keep their hair from getting wet. "We're almost there right?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah, we're only a few blocks away," Hitsugaya replied.

"I'm tired and my feet are sore. Can't we take a short break?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oh, stop bellyaching Matsumoto. It wouldn't kill you to run a little further."

The busty woman turned her head to the side and pouted. "You're so stingy and very inconsiderate Hitsugaya. That's not how you're supposed to treat a lady."

"Enough with the lady lessons and hurry up; you're falling behind."

"Hai..."

Just as they arrived, a group of people are present looking at something. The three of them stopped to catch their breaths. Hitsugaya asked, "What's going on here?"

A few of them turned around to see the presence of the white haired teenager and his two friends. There were citizens who turned their heads to the side while others just looked down on the ground. One of them managed to raise his head to meet with the boy's eyes and replied, "Something terrible has happened. Yo-Your home has been destroyed."

Hitsugaya took a step forward. "Destroyed? Someone came by and destroyed the hou--"

He suddenly remembered about the one person he last saw at home. Without anytime to waste, Toshiro dropped his bento on the ground, pushed him aside, and began to fight his way through the crowd of people. "Oi Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she and Hinamori began cutting through the people as well.

"Wait for us Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo called out.

The boy wasn't listening at all. _"Please be safe...you have to be safe," _he repeated the two phrases in his thoughts.

By the time Hitsugaya made it to the other side, he froze looking at the place he once called home. The home partially collapsed to one side, leaving many broken debris and wood chunks to stick out or spread out all over the place. When Hinamori and Matsumoto got through, they too were shocked by the scene before them. Momo placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh no..."

"How could such a thing happen?" the older girl asked.

"Obaa-san..." Hitsugaya then turned to the crowd of people. "Has any of you seen Obaa-san?"

The people turned silent, unsure how to tell the boy. "Toshiro-kun, your grandmother's right here..."

The white haired teenager turned to a young lady who is kneeling right next to his grandmother. Judging by the way she covered with a thin blanket over her body and face, Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He quickly ran towards her with Hinamori and Matsumoto trailing behind. He got down on his knees and sat next to the elder._ "This can't be happening. This can't be happening..."_

He slowly extended a hand out and tried to touch her, but he couldn't. His fingertips began twitching and soon his body began shivering all over. He hugged himself tightly, struggling hard to not breakdown. Besides, he has managed to keep it together several years ago. He can do it again. Toshiro slowly raised his head up to the lady. He asked, "Is Obaa-san...?"

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Toshiro-kun, your grandmother...she's dead."

"Oh no Obaa-san," Momo whispered before turning her body to the side and began crying on Matsumoto's shoulder.

The older teenager only lowered her head and closed her eyes. While placing a hand on her side and the other on her back, she began to comfort the princess. "There there...Momo."

Toshiro slowly lowered his head and became silent. He didn't say anything for the next few minutes. He knew it all along that something bad is going to happen, but he never thought it to be something like this. Why didn't he listen to his intuition? Why didn't he stay behind so that he could protect her? He could have saved her life. "How did she...die?" Hitsugaya asked, without looking up. "Was it because of the house?"

"Her body has been crushed," the lady explained, "but the cause of her death is a fatal stab wound to the heart. As for the house, someone used some sort of blade object to destroy the place from the inside out."

"I see...Can you please help me bury her?" He finally raised his head and gave the lady a faint smile. "Obaa-san would appreciate that."

Momo stopped crying for a moment and looked over to see the expression on Toshiro's face. She could tell from his eyes; he's deeply hurt, yet he refuses to let anyone see it. He's trying to stay strong. _"Shiro-chan..."_

"Of course, anything for you Toshiro-kun," the lady replied.

* * *

The rain continued to fall on the land as if it is mourning over the same issue. It took a while, but eventually the elderly grandmother's body is buried in the same grave site as the boy's father is currently resting in peace. Outside of town, a small group of people have gathered for this occasion. Momo, Rangiku, and Toshiro stood in front of her grave in deep reflection and silence. The two girls stepped up first and placed their flowers: a violet lily of the valley(1) and a yellow daffodil(2) on the large patch of dirt.

Once they were done, they stepped back and allowed the decease's grandson could take the spotlight. Giving him some room, Hitsugaya stepped forward and stared down at the place where she is now resting. It is minutes later, he leaned over and placed his red rose in between Momo's and Rangiku's flowers. Uniting with his friends, the three of them got on their knees, placed their hands together, and mentally said a silent prayer. At one point, the princess opened an eye and looked over to see her friend's condition.

_"He still has yet to shed a tear..." _

All of a sudden, she stopped feeling the rain pour down on her. The girl turned to see Rangiku is at her side, holding a black umbrella over their heads. "Rangiku-san..."

She gave a short nod of agreement and faint smile. The two girls gave one another a warm comfort hug and glanced over to see their companion, who is a few steps ahead of them and not budged from his current spot. "He loves his grandmother very much," Matsumoto said.

"Yes, he does," Momo agreed. "She was his family..."

By the time he finished, Hitsugaya placed his hands down, stood up, and turned to the guests that came to bid their final farewells to Obaa-san. "She was a kind, wise, and carefree person who loves to do the things that will only bring happiness to her, her family, and her friends. She was that type of person. I remember the day when she rescued me from a long and suffering close to death experience. When I woke up, she promised me that she will always be there and I believed her. Over the past five years, she fed, nursed, and loved me like any other guardian and grandparent should do. She'll always have a place in my heart and in my thoughts," he explained. "What...I'm trying to say is...thank you. Thank you everyone for coming to see her for one last time. I also would like to personally thank you all for helping me get Obaa-san to her final resting place; I really mean it."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

Hours later, after the last of the guests have left, Toshiro turned to Matsumoto and asked, "Is it okay if we could stay over at your place for a while?"

Even though he hasn't said it, the older woman knew what he's referring to. It is written all over his face. "Of course you two can stay. You're always welcomed."

"...Arigato."

"Thank you Rangiku-san," Momo said.

"No problem," she replied.

* * *

The three friends came to Rangiku's house and got themselves cleaned up. However, no one has spoken a word at all. Even when they're eating their meal, it was silent. Each of them had their respected worries to think about. _"He's not eating..." _Momo thought, watching the white haired boy just sitting there and stare blankly at his half eaten bowl of rice.

Right next to the girl, Matsumoto too noticed his behaviour, but she continued finishing her meal. The princess wanted to do something; anything to lighten up his mood even if it's for a brief moment. However, she feared that her efforts are not going to be enough to alter his depression. Hitsugaya placed his bowl and chopsticks on the table. Just as he stood up from his seat, the boy whispered, "Thanks for the meal..."

He was about to retreat to his room when Momo kneel up and suddenly said to him, "If you get hungry again later...you can always find some leftovers in the fridge."

Toshiro stopped for a moment. "Thanks...for telling me. I'll...keep that in mind."

Without another word, he opened the slide door and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Hn, this is the second time he has done that," Matsumoto said after placing her bowl and chopsticks on the table.

Momo looked over at the strawberry orange haired teenager and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Years ago, when he used to live with his parents, Hitsugaya's father passed away while he was out on a dangerous journey. He was only seven at the time."

"I see," Hinamori replied._ "So, he lost his father around the same time I lost my parents." _

"Hitsugaya never shed a single tear at his father's burial."

The princess stayed silent for a while with her head lowered. Just like her, Toshiro had to grow up quickly, but unfortunately, he did not live in a wealthy environment. So, he must also fight for survival. She then turned to Rangiku. "He shouldn't...He shouldn't be holding his feelings back! I-It's wrong."

Matsumoto let out a sigh and turned her attention to the slide door where Toshiro exited. "What can we do? It's not like he's going to open up to us easily."

"I-I just don't understand; why he would act that way? He loves his grandmother very much."

"Momo..."

Realizing that she spoke out of turn, the princess sat back down on her knees and said, "Gomen nesai...I-I wasn't really thinking."

Matsumoto gave her a faint smile. "Iie, it's okay. You just want him to return to his normal self again."

She slowly nodded. "Hai."

"For now, we'll just have to support him from a distance."

* * *

Momo twisted her body to the side. She is having trouble sleeping. She could understand Toshiro's emotions to a certain extent. After all, staying under the same roof as him and his grandmother made her feel like she is a part of the family. Hinamori immediately pushed her blanket aside and quickly sat up from her futon. She looked over at the futon next to her. Rangiku is resting there already deep asleep.

Letting out a small sigh, Momo got out of bed and left the quietly left the room. She needed some time to relax before trying another attempt to get to sleep. The princess went to the kitchen to pour a cup of water to drink. Once she is done, the cup is put away in the dish rack.

As she is returning to her room, she passed by Hitsugaya's. Momo stopped in front of it and looked over. She wondered if he's still awake as she is. So, slowly and quietly, the peach girl narrowly opened the slide door, enough for an eye to peek inside. At first, it was too dark to see what's going on in there. Luckily, a flash of lightning from outside struck, allowing the girl to see. Even though it's only for a brief moment, there she saw the white haired boy sitting on his futon, curled up into a ball. In her perspective, he appears to be in deep thought as he held onto his legs close to his chest. He then buried his face in between them.

_"Hitsugaya-kun..." _

Hinamori placed her hand on the handle and closed the slide door. After taking one final look at the door to his room, she let out a small sigh. The Princess of Seireitei quietly retreated to her room, leaving the boy alone for the rest of the night, probably holding back the aching tears from his broken heart.

* * *

**References**

_**Obaa-san - **_Grandmother, _**Arigato -**_ Thank You, _**Bento**__** - **_Boxed Lunch, _**Itterashai -**_ I'll be back soon, _**Sugoi - **_Amazing, _**Hai **- _Yes,_** Umai - **_Delicious,_** Onigiri -**_ Rice Ball, _**Yukata -**_ a casual summer Japanese kimono worn by both genders, _**Uruse - **_Shut Up, _**Gomen nesai **_- I'm Sorry, _**Iie**_ - No,_** Futon - **_A Japanese Flat Bed

(1) Lily of the Valley represents sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility, and sweetness. It is also the flower insignia for the fifth division in the Gotei 13.

(2) Daffodil represents mystery and egoism. It is also the flower insignia for the tenth division in the Gotei 13.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, the intensity in this chapter! It's way over the top! Who is the one responsible for Toshiro's misfortunes? Will he be able to recover? Any guesses? Well, anyway...find out what happens in the next chapter of The Greatest Treasure. In the meantime, please review! Thank you!


	12. True Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sick and tired of waiting? Well, wait no longer; chapter twelve is complete and posted right here! Special thanks goes to my reviewers:** Mariliisa, tlg, MoonLightView, Pieps XD, KnowledgeandImagination, AznInvasionGirl, Samantha, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, WhitePrincessOfHope, chococat450. **In the previous chapter, Toshiro lost his grandmother, his home, and has fallen into deep depression. Will he recover by the end of this chapter? There's only one way to find out. Read and enjoy the latest installment to The Greatest Treasure! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Twelve**: True Feelings

Hinamori Momo is cooking lunch in the kitchen when Matsumoto Rangiku entered the room. She is yawning and stretching her arms into the air at the same time. "Good afternoon!" she greeted.

"Konnichiwa Rangiku-san," she replied back. "Where were you this morning? I saw you got out of bed early."

"Oh, I just went for a little walk, that's all."

"I see."

Matsumoto looked over at the slide door and turned her attention back to the princess. "He still hasn't waked up?"

Momo stopped cooking for a moment and tilted her head forward. He must have had a very sleepless night which leads to his tardiness. "Yeah, he hasn't..." Hinamori turned to the strawberry orange haired teenager. She then noticed Rangiku suddenly stood in front of the slide door. "W-What are you doing?"

She stopped. Turning her head to the girl, Matsumoto replied, "I'm going to try to knock some sense into him. He needs to eat and walk around for a bit."

* * *

The older woman opened the slide door and entered Hitsugaya's bedroom. Once she closed it behind her, she saw the boy lying in his futon with his body turned away from her. The woman walked up to him and stood there silently for a few moments. "If you want to stay there and rot all day, that's fine with me."

He didn't say a word.

She knew losing his grandmother is a big shock for him. It is also lead him to remember the last time he has felt depressed. She remembered it would take quite a long time before he gets over it and move on in his life. Matsumoto let out a sigh. Placing a hand on her hip, she continued, "Just to let you know, I have retrieved your _stuff_ from your old home. They're together with my sake stash. I'm pretty sure you know where they are."

She then left the bedroom. Hitsugaya, who has been awake the whole time, just covered his head with his blanket. He is not in the mood to move around or even talk to anyone. All he wants to do is to be alone for a little longer.

* * *

On the other side of the slide door, Matsumoto returned to the kitchen. After taking a seat across from Hinamori, she placed her arms on the table and let out a sigh of defeat. "How is he?" the princess asked.

"He's definitely not waking up," the older teenager replied.

"Oh..."

The two girls were silent for the next few minutes until one of them finally decided to break it. "Let's go to the marketplace Momo," Matsumoto said as she raised her head and stood up from her seat. "I'm running out of ingredients to make a decent meal for the three of us."

Looking up at the busty woman, the younger one replied, "But what about Hi--"

"He'll be alright at home; he's not a kid."

After a brief moment of thinking, she finally nodded with agreement. "Okay then."

* * *

They took their time heading over to the marketplace. The girls stopped by at a few places to check out the merchandise at the bazaar first. However, they didn't buy a single item from there. Before long, the day is fast approaching to its end. "Rangiku-san, are you sure it's okay to leave him alone at home?" Momo asked.

"Daijobou, he'll be fine," Matsumoto replied. "It's not like he's going to try and commit suicide or something. He doesn't have the insanity to actually do it."

"I see..."

She looked at the princess for a moment before a smile appeared across her face. "Hey Momo, I have a question for you."

Hinamori turned to Rangiku and asked, "Hn, what is it?"

"Do you care about Hitsugaya?"

Momo blinked. "Of course I do; he's my friend."

She gotten into more detail. "How much do you care about him?"

The peach girl paused. "W-What are you trying to get at?"

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"Are you sure about that?" She does not quite believe the older woman's last statement. "It sounds to be that you want to know something in particular."

The strawberry orange haired woman let out a faint smile and looked up into the clear blue sky above. "Whenever I look at you and Hitsugaya, you two seem pretty happy together."

Momo gave her a look. "W-What?"

"Yeah, you really do."

"Erhm, okay then...how can you tell?" Hinamori asked.

She turned to the raven haired girl and replied, "He's always close by to you. Hitsugaya is usually the happiest whenever he's around people he truly cares about."

"Oh...I see."

"It is obvious that looking after him from a distance will help him recover, but it may take a while before he returns to being his usual self. And since you two share quite a close relationship, I hope...you'll be able to cheer him up somehow."

"Bu-But what about you? You've known him longer than I have."

"We are close, but that's only because we respect one another despite being very different people."

Soon, a faint smile escaped her lips. Maybe there is some hope for his recovery after all and she might be the right person for the job. That is fine with her; besides, she wants him to be his usual self again: the intelligent, sometimes bratty child who loves to call her _Bed-Wetter Momo_ and the brave, daring thief who steals valuables for the sake of the Rukongai people, Aisu no Ryu. "I'll my best Rangiku-san!"

"Arigato..."

* * *

By the time Matsumoto and Hinamori returned home, they found the white haired teenager not in his room and nowhere to be found. "Shiro-chan, where are you?" Momo called out, going through every single room in the house. "Shiro-chan!"

Matsumoto just sat at the kotatsu in the living room and waited for the frantic girl to finish. She eventually did so after continuous minutes of name calling and running around. The princess sat across the table to Rangiku to catch her breath. "Have you finished searching?" the strawberry orange haired woman asked.

"He's nowhere to be found," Momo replied, resting her head on her arms. "What if he's in danger or something?"

"Relax Momo, he's walking around somewhere in Rukongai, thinking to himself. He'll be back when he's hungry as said in this note I found here on the table," Matsumoto replied, holding up a small piece of paper with his handwriting on it.

"Oh...I see."

She is worried about him; there's no doubt. If only he would just open up and share his sediments with his friends. When she was younger, the princess was taught to express her feelings whenever she runs into a problem. Bottling things up inside will not only worry one's friends and family, but also oneself in the long run. Momo let out a sigh. "Anyway, you should start making dinner," Matsumoto suggested.

"Hai," she replied. "Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you; I have to go to work soon. I have to do a night shift today."

"Ah yeah, that's fine. When are you leaving?"

Matsumoto placed a finger on her chin. She thought about it for a moment before replying, "Hn, in about an hour or so."

"I see," Momo replied. _"I wonder what he's doing right now..." _

* * *

All he thought about is her, his loving grandmother as he walked through the streets of Rukongai. Everyone around him have become obvious and insignificant. He didn't care at all if they're throwing rude comments at him or just feeling sorry for him. On the other hand, it's still amazing that he didn't bump into anyone or anything. "There's Toshiro," he heard a voice say from a close distance.

"Poor child," another voice said. "He just lost his grandmother yesterday..."

"Yes, it's really unfortunate. I hope things will get better for him."

"He'll come back soon enough. Before long, he'll be going out again to do the things he usually does."

_"The things I usually do..." _the thought lingered in his mind, remembering the events that lead to his thievery.

* * *

_"Toshiro, are you alright?" _

_The ten year old child slowly opened his eyes to see the elderly woman at his side. He turned his head to the side and asked, "Obaa-san...what are you doing here?"_

_Just as he sat up from bed, she placed a hand on his head and gently ruffled through his white hair. Hitsugaya looked at her quizzically before a slice of juicy watermelon is handed to him. The elder gave a sweet smile. "It must have been very hard on you to starve for so long..." _

_"Oba--" _

_"Now eat up until your heart's content." _

_But he didn't eat; Toshiro thought for a moment. Looking up at her with his innocent emerald-teal eyes, he asked, "Ha-Has Okaa-san come home yet?"_

_The grandmother didn't say anything. She just embraced her grandchild with open arms and kept him close. "I'm not sure when she's coming back. I don't even know if she really is going to come back to you," she admitted. "But don't worry; I'll look after you Toshiro."_

_He then smiled at her and began to eat his watermelon slice._

_

* * *

_

_"Toshiro, how did you get your clothes so dirty?" she asked. _

_The boy just giggled, showing a silly smile on his face. "Gomen nesai Obaa-san, but I was training with Matsumoto." _

_"Rangiku? What exactly were you two doing?" _

_"I'm learning to learn swordsmanship from her."_

_"Swords?" _

_He nodded with agreement. "Yeah, she learned it from her close friend. Now, she's teaching me. Well, actually it's more like I'm teaching her now because I learned how to do it after seeing her swing her sword several times using the proper technique and skill. Don't worry; we're not using real swords. We're using wooden ones." _

_"I don't understand why you're learning such a skill." _

_"I want to protect you Obaa-san from everyone who dares to hurt you. I will also protect my friends and the weak! That is why I'm learning how to use a sword."_

_"I see..." _

_"And also, when I'm a little older...I want to show my gratitude for taking care of me," the boy explained. "Likewise, I don't want people to experience the same hardships I went through."_

_"How are you going to do that?"_

_With a silly smile on his face, the white haired child declared, "I'm going to steal valuable items from the people in Seireitei! After that, I'll trade them to some money dealer for cash. We'll keep some for ourselves, but the rest goes to everyone here!" _

_The grandmother took a good look at her grandchild. After long moments of staring, she finally let out a sigh. "Toshiro, you do understand what you're planning to get yourself into?" _

_"Of course, I do Obaa-san; I understand completely. That is why I'm going to work hard to become fit so that I will never get caught!" He placed his hands together and pleaded to her, "So please...let me help you and everyone else; their lives depend on it." _

_She then placed a hand on his head and gently ruffled through his snowy white hair. The boy looked up to see her gentle smile. "You're just like your father..." _

_Hitsugaya smiled back. "I know; I hear that a lot."_

_

* * *

_

_"Obaa-san..." _Hitsugaya thought as he continued walking.

He is trapped in his own world, trying to stop something he has no control of. Not even the notorious thief, Aisu no Ryu is no match for it. Time is an enemy he can never defeat. Before he knew it, the sun has already started to set.

* * *

The last time she looked at the clock, Momo remembered it was about seven-thirty when Hitsugaya finally returned home. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're back!" She greeted him at the front door, watching him take off his footwear.

The white haired teenager glanced at the peach girl and slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Toshiro's mood has not improved at all; she could tell from the look on his face. Even though he's physically here, his thoughts are obviously focused on other matters. Nevertheless, she promised to herself and Rangiku to change all that. "You must be very hungry by now. Let's go to the living room and eat dinner now. I just finished cooking for the both of us!"

"Both of us?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Rangiku-san had to go to work," Hinamori explained. "So, she won't be back until the overnight hours. She just left two hours ago."

"I...see."

The two friends went to the living room, got dinner set up, and ate together. Momo noticed that his eating habits and routine has returned back to normal. She could only hope his feelings could improve the same way. "Um Hitsugaya-kun," she said. "If you need anything, I'm here to listen."

Hitsugaya stopped eating, but didn't say a thing. The eerie silence filled the air for a few minutes before, he returned to finishing his meal as if she never spoke at all. Hinamori let out a silent sigh. _"He definitely doesn't want to talk about it..."_

He then placed his empty bowl and chopsticks on the table. "Thanks for the food," Toshiro said.

The quiet teenager left his seat and immediately retreated to his room, leaving the princess to finish her meal and clean up the table on her own. Doing these things is the least of her worries. Her focus is on the boy who just lost his grandmother. _"Shiro-chan..."_

_

* * *

_

She closed the door to her room. It is ten-thirty at night; a time when they should be already in bed and sleeping. However, Momo knew better that Toshiro isn't going to do that. As long as he keeps being depressed over the death of his grandmother, there is no way he's going to have a good night's sleep. The raven haired girl knocked and opened the slide door to see him sitting on his futon, staring down on his hands. "You're still not asleep?" she asked.

Hitsugaya took a glimpse at the princess and soon turned his head away. "I-I was about to sleep," he said. "Just...go already Hinamori."

_"He's trying to push people away." _Momo didn't listen; she walked up to his bedside. "You miss Obaa-san don't you?"

He resumed his attention to her with sudden anger. "Wh-What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with me! Don't you understa--"

Momo suddenly got down to her knees and pulled Toshiro into a deep hug. He froze at the bold move, but didn't retaliate. "No, you're not alright!" she exclaimed. "You're depressed!"

He could feel his tears trying to break free, but he shut his eyes tightly. Hitsugaya began struggling to get away from the princess' grasp. "I-I'm not sad!" he shouted. "Stop talking about it!"

She refuses to let go. Hinamori continued to restrict his movements by tightening her grip on him. "Don't say another word! You said enough Hitsugaya-kun; I won't let you beat yourself anymore!"

Hitsugaya suddenly stopped and opened his eyes. Slowly raising his head up, he saw a sad look on Momo's face. "Please...Please let me comfort you," she softly said. "Let me protect you during your moment of weakness. There is nothing wrong with letting out all your feelings. It is only proof that you're human just like everyone else is."

He didn't want to let anyone see it. He doesn't want to be judged. Regardless, his body soon relaxed, allowing the girl to relax as well, but stay close. She could feel the young teenager's body starting to shiver. Toshiro closed his eyes and buried his face on her shoulder. "Why? Why does Obaa-san have to die?" he whispered. "It-It's just...not fair."

She then heard the first sounds of his cries. Hinamori gave a faint smile and sat on her bottom, allowing her legs move to the side and rest. Raising a hand up, she began to rub on his back. "I know. I know..."

Toshiro then raise his arms around Momo's waist and upper back and kept her close. He didn't care anymore if someone saw him in his weak state; he had to let it go. Pulling on her nagajuban, he continued to cry, releasing all tension that has been built up in his thoughts for so long. Minutes later, the princess suddenly asked, "Are you alright now?"

Hitsugaya stirred for a bit. He raised his head a bit and replied, "...yeah. I'm feeling a little better."

"That's good to hear."

The two friends fell silent. "Hinamori, can you stay here a little longer?"

Momo smiled and closed her eyes. "Of course..."

Their hugging lasted for a while until Hitsugaya decided to just rest his head on her lap. He is glad Momo was there to comfort him. If she wasn't, who knows when he's going to recover? He closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. "Thank you Hinamori for cheering me up."

The princess looked down at him and smiled. "You're welcome Hitsugaya-kun."

She began stroking through his snowy white hair with her hand. It felt soft like cotton. At one point, he tilted his head a bit to the side, feeling a bit ticklish by her movements, but didn't bother to open his eyes. Her touch felt nice. It remained that way until his eyes opened to see the sixteen year old girl very close to his face.

Momo snapped back to reality and quickly pulled back. Placing her hands on her cheeks, the peach girl is fighting off the dark red stain on her cheeks. She turned her head to the side and stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun! I-I didn't know what has gone over me an-and...well, it won't happen aga--"

Suddenly, he extended an arm out and cupped one side of her cheek with his hand, surprising the princess. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and her loose raven hair, dazed over the fact that she looked very attractive. He never noticed it before. Momo too felt the attractiveness from him and his emerald-teal eyes. Toshiro slowly pulled her face close to his own. It is moments later; they closed their eyes and shared their first kiss with one another.

It felt blissful and filling. All bad emotions seemed to have disappeared from their thoughts and their hearts. It felt so right as if their meanings of life has just been fulfilled. In a sense, they feel like they're meant to be together. Toshiro slowly sat up and began embracing Momo in his arms. She did so likewise, still lost in their new found eternal happiness.

Once they were done, the two looked at one another, holding each others hands. "I never realized it before; I thought you were just some stereotypical princess who has no idea what is really going on in the world around her. However, you turned out to be much more than that," Hitsugaya said. "You're a young beautiful woman who cares for your people both in Seireitei and in Rukongai. Your intentions are good and pure. Never in my whole life would I have dared to love a princess."

"Neither have I; I would have never dared to love someone like you; you're not from a wealthy family yet you still provided me with the proper protection and kindness like any other person would treat me," Momo replied. "You're also able to give something that the others couldn't. Those are the joys and sorrows we share. I'm glad to have met you."

"Is it...okay for me to call you Momo?" he asked.

Hinamori smiled back. "Of course, you're allowed to call me by my name as long I can call you by yours."

Hitsugaya offered her a warm smile. "I don't mind at all; I love you."

"I love you too Toshiro."

With that said, the two new found lovers shared another loving kiss.

* * *

**References**

_**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Kotatsu **_- A low table with a built in heating system,_** Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: After twelve long chapters, they're finally together! Yay for the HitsuHina love! *throws confetti into the air* But don't be content just yet; there's still about thirteen chapters to go! (What?! I'm only at the half way point?! Gah, there's still a lot of writing to do. xD)

On a side note, I've closed the last poll (8 votes for happy ending, 4 votes for ambiguous ending, and 2 votes for sad ending) and opened up another one. Please check my profile page and answer the question. Many thanks to you all who voted!

Anyway, it's time for you to press the pretty green button below and review! Thanks.


	13. Rebellion

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Momo and Toshiro are sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes ma--Oops, I went overboard with that. xD Special thanks goes to my grateful reviewers:** KnowledgeandImagination, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, LookThroughTheGlass, AznInvasionGirl, tlg, Samantha, The Sweet Peach, Theanimegurl4ever, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, MoonLightView, Mariliisa, WhitePrincessOfHope, chococat450, Pieps XD. **There was HitsuHina love in the last chapter and there is going to be more in this one. Well, everything's all said; happy reading and enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Thirteen**: Rebellion

Toshiro opened his eyes to find Momo sleeping right next to him in the futon. Extending an arm out, he began brushing her soft raven hair aside. He smiled and turned his body on its back, staring up into the ceiling. Last night, the princess came into this room and lifted him out of his depression. And in that same night, they have also declared their love for one another. Officially, they have become lovers. Never in his whole life he would imagine to be involved in a romantic relationship despite having so many other issues to worry about. Suddenly, he felt something resting against him. Hitsugaya looked over to see his beloved princess cuddling. Using an arm, he held her close and kissed her on the side of her head. Her body began to stir a bit before a pair of chocolate brown eyes opened. "Ohayo Toshiro..."

He smiled. "Good morning Momo. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Hinamori smiled back before she started stretching her arms and legs out. "Yes, it is the best sleep I ever had!"

Hitsugaya gave a short laugh. Wrapped in each other's arms, the two lovers pulled and pressed their mouths together. They closed their eyes as they are engaged in sharing their love together. Toshiro slowly got on top of Momo and continued to kiss her with fiery passion until they are out of breath. Once they were done, they looked at one another and smiled. "Let's get up and make breakfast," Hitsugaya suggested. "I'm starving."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement, still feeling a little dazed from their make out session. Toshiro got out of bed first while his peach sat up to fix her nagajuban. The two lovers kept their eyes on each other in case one suddenly decides to make a move. When she is done, he guided the princess back to her room. After giving her a short kiss and watched her go inside. He then put his arms together behind his head, walking back to his room. He got changed into a light green yukata with dark green bamboo leaf patterns. It is tied together with a single dark blue sash.

Once he went out into the kitchen, he saw Momo, already out and chopping some vegetables on the cutting board. The white haired teenager let out a grin before creeping up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "I smell peaches over here."

Momo smiled, knowing that her boyfriend is trying to tease her until he started nibbling on her neck. The peach girl let out a yelp. "Toshiro, c-cut it out! I-It tickles! I-I can't make breakfast if you keep...keep d-doing that!"

Hitsugaya stopped. Using a hand, he made the girl put down her knife on the counter and turned her body around. They bodies are soon pressed together. In his eyes, Momo is the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Even if she's not wearing her purple yukata with light pink cherry blossom patterns, tied together with a red sash, it would change his opinion. "Then I blame you for being so irresistible."

He gave her a kiss. "Oh, you're wearing that yukata," Hinamori noticed.

"Yeah, the one Obaa-san got me and it seems like I'm not the only one who had the same idea."

The princess looked down at the clothes she is wearing, resumed her attention to Toshiro, and smiled. "I suppose so..."

Smiling back at his girlfriend, the two lovers resume to their duties: making breakfast. It is when a third person entered the kitchen. "Good morning!"

Momo took a brief glimpse at Rangiku before tending to her food while Toshiro is standing right next to the princess, glared at his tall friend. "You overslept _again_," he commented.

Matsumoto took a seat at the kotatsu in the living room next door.

"Well, it can't be helped that I came home la--" She stopped and turned to the white haired teenager. "Wait a minute, you just spoke to me."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, trying to understand the meaning in her statement. "Yes, I just spoke to you. What is wrong with that?"

All of a sudden, the older woman left her seat, ran up, and gave her short friend a big hug from behind. She happily exclaimed, "I'm so glad you returned back to normal!"

"Matsumoto, let me go!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, struggling to break free from her death-killing hug.

She let him go and immediately turned to the raven haired girl. "Momo, you must be a miracle worker! What is your secret to getting him out of his depression?"

"Iie, it's really nothing," the princess replied. "I-I just told him that if he never needed anything, I would be there to listen to him. So yeah..."

Suddenly, Rangiku arm hooked around Momo's neck and pulled her towards her chest. "What are you talking about? There has to be something more to that. You're only giving me the vague details!"

"Matsumoto, leave her alone," Toshiro retorted. "She needs to look after our food or else they're going to get burnt."

The older woman frowned and released the peach girl. Folding her arms over her chest, she walk off, saying, "You're so stingy, Hitsugaya!"

Hitsugaya shook his head with minor frustration as Hinamori merely smiled with amusement. Not including the start of hers and Toshiro's romantic relationship and the loss of Obaa-san, everything's all back to normal. "Breakfast is ready!" Momo called out.

"Alright then, let's eat!"

* * *

Later in the day, he informed Momo and Rangiku that he will be going out for a bit because he had an important errand to run. After he is done, he will meet with them at the grave site, ready to give their respects to the recently deceased grandmother. He ran through the streets of Rukongai, avoiding any collision into anyone or anything until he stopped in front of a bar. It is the same bar Matsumoto works at and he usually goes when he trades his stolen items with the money dealer.

He remembered one of his former neighbours mentioning about his grandmother being stabbed to the heart and explain about the unnatural condition of his old home. Toshiro's eyes narrowed. There is only one possibility to that could have done this: the mysterious dealer. _"It has to be him; I can't think of any other option,"_ he thought.

Hitsugaya opened the slide door and entered the bar. As always, it is crowded as ever and it's only mid-afternoon. "Yo Hitsugaya, you're here again!" called out a regular customer.

"Hey Toshiro, you're looking well today," another person commented.

However, the boy didn't pay any attention to anyone. All he cared about is speaking with the money dealer. The Rukongai citizen walked past the two citizens, approached to the bartender, rested an arm on the counter, and asked, "Is _he_ here right now?"

"Yes he is; right now, he's in the back room," she replied.

With a nod of thanks, the white haired teenager walked to the back of the bar. He knocked on his door and opened it. Toshiro walked in and closed the door behind him. His eyes soon met with the dealer's appearance; his identity hidden somewhere under that dark hooded cape. "Why Hitsugaya, what brings you here?" he asked. "Oh, you're empty handed for onc--"

"Let's cut to the chase," Hitsugaya interrupted, slamming a hand on the table. "Did you or did you not murder my grandmother and destroyed my house?"

All of a sudden, the dealer put up his hands in mock stance. "Now I'm hurt; you think it is me who has caused you your recent suffering?" he questioned. He put both hands on the table and leaned over to the glaring emerald-teal eyes of Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Let me tell you something: don't go around and accuse them without any proof."

He sat back down on his seat and folded his arms.

_"He's lying. He's obviously lying."_ Toshiro just narrowed his eyes and glared at him. He could tell if someone could tell a fib or not; he had many prior experiences to that which involve a certain strawberry orange haired friend of his.

"I totally understand your sediments. Like everyone else, you lost someone important in your life. With that, your emotions have become drowned in pain and suffering. But don't worry Hitsugaya, you always have your friends to look after you."

"Shut up with the crappy excuses! I _know _you're lying to me! You _murdered_ my grandmother!"

The client and the dealer fell silent. "Really? Is this how I get treated after being so generous with you?"

_"So this is how you're going to play it."_ The white haired teenager turned around and began leaving the dark room. Just as he is about to leave, Toshiro said to him, "Until I expose you of your crimes, expect me _not_ to come here with goods to trade. I can always go to someone else to do business with."

Once he left the room, the money dealer just snorted. "We'll see whose the one who will get exposed first...Aisu no Ryu."

* * *

When Hitsugaya caught up with his friends at the grave site, they have just finished cleaning the family tombstone. Hinamori is the first to notice his presence. "Shiro-chan! Ah, you even bought flowers!" Momo said, running up to the white haired teenager.

Hearing her call him by his nickname, Toshiro gave her a short glare before sighing with defeat. It is going to take a long while before she finally stops saying that ridiculous name. "Yeah, I just thought Obaa-san would love to have them."

Handing the princess the bouquet, Momo took a moment to sniff them. She smiled at her boyfriend. "They smell nice."

He smiled back. "Of course they do."

"Hurry up you two," Matsumoto said to the young lovers. "I don't have a lot of time to do this. I need to go to work in about thirty minutes!"

Hinamori and Hitsugaya took a deep look at one another before joining Matsumoto who is standing right in front of the grave. Standing in a straight line with Toshiro at the center, he walked up and placed his bouquet of mixed flowers in front of the tomb. After taking a step back, the three friends placed their hands together and silently paid their respects. _"__Sorry for making you worry about me Obaa-san," _he thought._ "I haven't been myself over the past two days,__ but I'm alright now." _

He opened his eyes and took a glimpse at Momo, who is still praying. With a faint smile, he looked at the gravestone. _"Thanks to Momo, I can now move on with my life."  
_

Toshiro took another look at his girlfriend to see her talking with Rangiku at the side. He turned back to his previous focus. _"Just like Oto-san, I'll never forget you. I owe you everything for making me the person I am today."_

"Oi Hitsugaya, you better not be reciting some sort of life story. They're going to be sick and tired of listening to you if you do that!" Matsumoto said.

"Shut up Matsumoto! I don't want to hear that from you!" he yelled back. _"Sorry, I have to stop my talking here. I have to return to my usual lives being myself and the thief, Aisu no Ryu."_

The teenager fell silent, thinking if he has finished saying everything in his thoughts. _"Continue to look after me from above, okay?"  
_

"Are you done?" Momo asked.

He turned to the raven haired girl and nodded. With one final look at his family tombstone, he let out a gentle smile. _"Ja ne. I'll talk to you some other time." _

Joining up with Matsumoto, the three friends all left the grave site and headed their way back to Rukongai.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the money dealer said. Slowly, it opened, allowing a man dressed in a dark brown hooded cloak to come into the dark room. "Why look what we have here? It has been a while since we last met."

"Of course, it really has," he replied, standing in front of him and the table. "So, is there an important matter you need to discuss with me?"

"No, but consider it as...a forward notice."

"Really?"

"Yes, be sure to have the ten million kan ready because we, the people of Rukongai, are going to hand over the great notorious thief that you are not able to catch for so long, Aisu no Ryu."

From under his hood, a grin appeared on the brown cloaked man's face. "How interesting...how were you able to get them to go against him?"

"Isn't that obvious? I just had to use the _reward_ as bait."

"I see," he replied. "Then I look forward to that, however, are you sure you'll be able to capture him?"

"Just send me your most trusted guard and leave the rest to me," the dealer said.

"Very well then, I'll send him over when the time comes."

The money dealer grinned and shook hands with him. "It's nice working with you General Aizen."

The elite member of the Royal Guard put down his hood on his shoulders, revealing his face. He merely smiled back. "No, thank you for help us," Sosuke said. "After three long years, Aisu no Ryu will finally be caught."

* * *

**References**

_** Futon - **_A Japanese style flat bed, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning,_** Nagajuban **_- a white robe underneath the kimono. Sometimes it is worn to sleep, _**Yukata -**_ a casual summer kimono worn by both genders, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Kotatsu **_- a low table with a built in heater underneath,_** Iie **_- No,_** Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Kan**_ - the currency used in the _Bleach_ universe

* * *

**Author's Note**: O.o WTF?! It turns out that the money dealer has been working with Aizen the whole time! Gah, that's not good. How will Hitsugaya fair against his two greatest enemies? Well, stay tuned for the action packed chapter fourteen which will be posted early next week (if I finish it on schedule). In the meantime, please review by pressing the pretty and shiny green button below! Thanks.


	14. I Can't Lie

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My personal record for receiving the highest number of reviews for a story has been broken! (_The previous record holder is 141 reviews for Secrets Foretold._) Yay, this calls for a fresh batch of HitsuHina cookies for everyone to eat! Yum, delicious and thank you everyone for supporting me so far! Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: ** Pieps XD, Onineko Hikari-chan, AznInvasionGirl, Theanimegurl4ever****, Samantha, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination, Amiru-chan****, WhitePrincessOfHope, Neko-cheung****, MoonLightView, The Sweet Peach, Mariliisa**. Anyway, enough with all the delays, here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Fourteen**: I Can't Lie

Matsumoto Rangiku is whistling a catchy tune to herself as she walked through the streets of Rukongai with bags and bags of clothing in her arms. "Phew, what a long day it is! Good thing Hitsugaya forced me out of bed this morning or else I would have never gotten the chance to get the shampoo I always wanted in the store!" she said. "As a bonus, I also got myself a bunch of new outfits to wear! Ou, I can't wait to show them off to Hinamori and Hitsugaya when I get home!"

Just as she is taking a turn at the corner, the strawberry orange haired woman stumbled upon a large crowd of Rukongai citizens gathering together. She blinked. "I wonder what is going on over there."

Curious, Matsumoto joined the group of people to hear what is going on. It was when she saw him standing on a platform, calling out to them. "Today is the day where we shall be free of our suffering!"

_"What? What is the money dealer doing out here in public?" _

"He has betrayed us; Aisu no Ryu has betrayed us! Listen to my words; he knows where the Princess of Seireitei is and yet he won't hand her over to the Royal Guard! We could have been five million kan richer!" the dealer exclaimed.

"Toshiro has been acting very defensive whenever we ask him about her," one commented.

"He's just being greedy!" another shouted. "He wants her for himself!"

"We can't let that happen!"

"Well, there's only one way to deal with this situation," the dealer said with a grin under his cloak. "We have to hand him over to the Royal Guard and we'll get ten million kan!"

"But he's a tricky thief, how are we supposed to capture him?"

"Oh don't worry, it's not like he's going to strike back, isn't there? In other words, it's a win-win situation; he has already lost. What do you say everyone? Let's claim the money we rightfully deserve."

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed.

"Then, let's find him!"

Matsumoto slowly took a few steps back from the mob of people, hoping that no one has spotted her. Once she successfully disappeared from the crowd, began running away as fast as she could. "I have to warn them; Hitsugaya and Hinamori are in danger!"

* * *

They had their mouths pressed together. Trapped in each other's embrace, Toshiro and Momo are in the hallway of Matsumoto's home, in the middle of a hot make out session. Moments ago, the princess was supposed to go to the washroom and take a bath, but Hitsugaya got in the way. Grabbed both her wrists, he suddenly pinned her to the wall, not caring about the stuff she dropped on the floor, and began kissing her. "Mmm...T-Toshiro," Momo moaned.

"Oh gods, you're so beautiful Momo," he whispered before their lips joined once more.

They spent a few more minutes, engaged in their actions before Hinamori pulled him away. "Sorry, but I have to go now," she apologized.

Hitsugaya then folded his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side as if his favourite watermelon snack just got taken away. "You just had to ruin my fun," he said.

Momo was about to walk into the washroom when she looked back, showing a grin on her face. "Unless you want to continue what we were doing in the shower..."

Toshiro's cheeks suddenly turned a few shades darker and turned to her. Since when did the peach girl start acting so daring? "M-Momo!"

"Don't worry so much Toshiro; I was only teasing you," Hinamori replied while giggling with amusement. "Besides, until I change the law, we can't be doing stuff like that, right?"

"Um, yeah..."

She smiled and entered the washroom. Upon closing the door behind her, the princess added one final comment, "You just have to be patient."

Hitsugaya then snorted before heading over to the living room. "Now look who's the impatient one."

Thinking what she said, reminded him of her purpose here. He went to the living room to lay down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. _"Momo was initially here to meet with Aisu no Ryu. Now, she is only here to experience the Rukongai life,"_ he thought. _"I know she loves me a lot. This is why I have a feeling she's going to go back to Seireitei very soon."_

**_"Until I change the law, we can't be doing stuff like that, right?"_**

He let out a sigh of defeat. _"She intends to change the royal marriage law for us. However..." _

**_"Ichimaru and Aizen are plotting to take the throne."_**

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and turned his body to the side._ "...there will be people there plotting something bad for Momo. I can't let her get in danger like that. Come to think of it, Abarai, Kira, and Hisagi should be there. They would help her, but...thinking logically, Kira and Hisagi probably got caught by Aizen and Ichimaru, thus throwing them in the dungeon tower like Abarai, who probably wasn't able to escape."_

He sat up. _"I have to get them out of there." _

All of a sudden, the slide door opened, revealing the strawberry orange haired companion. "Hitsugaya, there's trouble!"

Turning his head to the side, Toshiro asked, "What is it Matsumoto?"

"You and Hinamori have to get out of here!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I overheard a group of people from the marketplace. They are planning to turn you in."

Shocked and surprised by the news, Hitsugaya got on his hands and knees. "Nani?"

Rangiku entered the house, dropped all her bags on the floor, walked across the living room, and stopped in front of a slide door. She opened it, revealing it to a place where she stores her sake bottles and jugs. Reaching her hand inside, the older teenager threw him his thief clothes and long sword. "It's only a matter of time before they find out I'm letting you stay here. Use this time to runaway with Hinamori."

Looking down at his outfit and sword in his arms, he slowly got on his feet. Walking towards his room, he opened the slide door. He said, "I'm not leaving."

"What?" Matsumoto is about to follow the teenager until he entered the room and closed the door behind him. She called out, "You do realize what you just said, right?"

There was no answer.

"Hitsugaya!"

Again, there is no reply from her friend.

"Listen to me, if you don't answer my question this instant, I'm going to have to force it out of you!"

Suddenly, the slide door opened, revealing the white haired teenager to be dressed in his thief clothes. He equipped his long sword on his back, walked past his tall companion and said in a low tone, "Matsumoto, take care of Momo."

It is when a thought came into mind. Since when did he start addressing the Princess of Seireitei as Momo? She turned around to see him headed towards the exit. "Hitsugaya..."

Aisu no Ryu stopped at the front door. He lowered his head and said, "If I don't end up coming back, please tell her to wait for me."

The strawberry orange haired woman took a step forward and asked, "Hey, by any chance, do you love Hinamori?"

Without her seeing, he put up a faint smile on his face. "I think you already know the answer to that without me telling you."

_"So it is true," _she thought. Matsumoto then placed a hand on her hip and smiled. "Cut with the sappy crap from before and promise you'll return back safe and sound."

Toshiro then let out a small snort. Glancing back to her, he replied, "If I do that, I'll only be giving her false hope idiot. That is the one thing I can't do to her; I have already lied to her one too many times."

"I see..."

"I'll see you later."

With that said, she watched Aisu no Ryu leave the house and shut the door behind him. "Take care of yourself Hitsugaya..."

"Hey Rangiku-san, oh...where's Shiro-chan?" asked a voice.

Matsumoto turned around to see the peach girl dressed in her pretty purple yukata. Because it is still wet, she allowed her raven coloured hair fall loose on her shoulders. The taller woman showed a faint smile. "He went out for a bit," she replied. "He'll be back soon."

Even though she said that, Momo knew better. _"His usual thief business, huh?" _she merely concluded. "I see."

* * *

As Toshiro is jumping from building to building, he kissed between his teeth and narrowed his eyes. _"Those people have finally snapped; they have become greedy, but...what got them rowdy all of a sudden?" _

"There he is! Hitsugaya has been located!" a voice called out.

Aisu no Ryu looked over to the side to see a large group of people, holding various weapons and chasing him down. The thief stopped and waited for them to catch up. Raising a hand up, he put his hood down on his shoulders. The other hand took off his mask and threw it aside, revealing his true identity. "I heard that you're planning to turn me in," he said. "Let me ask you this; why are you doing this?"

"Enough with your words Toshiro!" one of the people yelled. "We know you're hiding Princess Hinamori somewhere in Rukongai!"

His emerald-teal eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what you're all talking about. I have already told you before, I don't have the princess in my possession."

"Stop lying Hitsugaya," said a voice behind his ear.

The white haired thief quickly did a side step to create some distance between him and the person who crept up from behind. "It's you; I should have known it's your doing, money dealer."

"What are you talking about Aisu no Ryu? I didn't do a single thing to get these people to get mad at you," he replied.

"Say what you want." Toshiro placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and withdrew his four foot four long sword off to the side. "Either way, this is my opportunity to settle things once and for all. For the sake of my grandmother, I'll _kill_ you."

"You're still insisting that I have done such a treacherous act? You're sadly mistaken Hitsugaya."

"Shut up and let's fight."

He lowered his stance and showed a grin on his face under the hood. "Very well then," he said. "May the best one win."

With a shout, Hitsugaya made the first move and charge at the money dealer. Taking a step to the side, he easily avoided his assault, but the thief won't let it end there. Using this opportunity, Aisu no Ryu changed his grip on his sword's hilt and swung horizontally. The dealer dash forward and attacked from below. He pulled out a hidden short knife from his cloak and struck it towards the boy's body. Luckily, he anticipated the move and took a step back.

"Sugoi, you really are one skilled thief," the money dealer said.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and kept his eyes on him for any sudden movements. However, his focus caught his attention on the dry red crusty substance on his knife. "Killing me with a dirty knife, huh?"

A grin appeared on his face. "Yes, it's the perfect weapon to kill you with."

"Really? Now, why did you choose such a weapon to par against my sword?" the white haired thief asked. "You do understand that you're the one who is at a disadvantage."

"Advantages doesn't matter to me. The real reason I have chosen my short knife is because...I _killed_ your grandmother with it."

It didn't take long before a burning passion of vengeance clouded his thoughts. Hitsugaya gave out a loud angry yell as he began to strike back. However, the dealer saw through every single one of his movements and dodged his every assault. Even though he continued to strike air, the young thief refused to give up. Know that he knows the truth about his grandmother's death, he will do whatever it takes to take him down. In order to do that, he must keep his cool.

Toshiro then stopped for a moment, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. By the time he reopened them, the money dealer is in his line of vision. Noticing that he is about to stab him, the thief then retaliated by elbowing his wrist with his free hand, breaking the dealer's grip on the weapon. Just as he is about to finish him off, objects of different shapes and sizes are thrown in his direction.

Hitsugaya sensed the danger and side stepped away from where it is coming from. Glancing below on ground level, the angry people of Rukongai are trying to distract the thief from concentrating on his one on one battle. He kissed between his teeth. If only they were still his allies, his job of defeating the money dealer would have been easier. He cursed, _"Damn it..." _

All of a sudden, a pair of shurikens is thrown from the front. Putting a hand behind his head and on the surface, Hitsugaya did a one handed back flip to dodge them. Once his feet are back on the ground, he pulled out a kunai with tag and threw it back. When it made contact with the tiles, an explosion occurred, clouding everyone's visions from seeing where Aisu no Ryu has gone.

On the other hand, Hitsugaya has no intention of running away; he went for his prize. Using the tip of his blade, Aisu no Ryu finally cut through a section of his cloak, enough to expose a bleeding injury on his shoulder. The dealer pulled back, making some distance between him and his opponent. Slowly breathing with slight exhaustion, he placed his free hand on his injury and stared into the dangerous eyes of the notorious thief. "So you can be heartless after all," he said.

Toshiro gripped onto the hilt of his sword and raised it up a bit. With flare burning in his eyes, the white haired thief replied, "You're finished; it is the end for you, money dealer."

A grin appeared on his face. "I think not, Hitsugaya."

He narrowed his emerald-teal eyes, trying to comprehend what he is talking about. Just then, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his lower right abdomen. His eyes widened and looked down to see a sword impale from behind into his clothes and skin. Slowly raising his head up, he only could see the money dealer standing from a distance. _"Someone else is here...who is it that is helping him?"_

Hitsugaya tried to retaliate back, but he soon felt several more sharp pains. One sting came from his chest while the other is coming from his left shoulder. A large flow of red liquid sprayed upwards into the air from his shoulder as the young teenager took an intake of breath and coughed out some blood. He slowly turned his head to the side to see what is going on. However, his efforts were in vain. His vision began to blur.

He kissed between his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Holding his ground, he turned his body to the side, gripping tightly onto his sword. He can't go down, not until he knows the identity of his second opponent. Hitsugaya charged and swung his sword in different directions, hoping that one of his shots make contact with his opponent's weapon or body part. _"Where is he? He has to be here somewhere." _

All of a sudden, Aisu no Ryu fell down on one knee. With a hand over his mouth, he started coughing out blood once more. "Now why don't you be a good boy and give up?" said a voice.

His eyes widened. He knows who has been attacking him. Following the direction where it came from, Hitsugaya is about to confront him when he felt a very strong force hit against his gut. With a gasp for air, the thief soon fell onto the cold roof tiles.

Around this time around, his vision has been so disoriented, he wouldn't be able to see and move properly for a while. All he can do is listen to their voices. "Well, now that was fun. He won't be able to stand up again."

"Thanks, he was a handful."

_"Come on...move," _Toshiro thought, struggling to get his hands and legs to listen to his command.

"What do you expect? He is the notorious thief after all. Now, it's time to take him back to Seireitei with me."

"Its game over for you, Aisu no Ryu. Have fun in prison."

_"D-Damn it, I can't let Ichimaru...take me..."_

He soon felt his strength failing him. His muscles turned numb and not too long after, he became blacked out.

* * *

**References**

_** Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon. Toshiro's codename as the notorious thief,_** Kan **_- the currency used in the_ Bleach _universe,_** Nani **_**- **What,_** Yukata **_**-** a casual summer kimono that is worn by both boys and girls, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gaspillage! (_My made up word. xD_) Hitsugaya has been captured! What is going to happen next? Gah! Well, you know the drill; please review! Thanks.


	15. It's the Truth

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **WhitePrincessOfHope, Mariliisa, Pieps XD, tlg, MoonLightView, Onineko Hikari-chan, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, Samantha, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination, Kaye. Shirogane, The Sweet Peach. **Well, you must be eager to know what happened to Toshiro. Look no further, chapter fifteen is here for reading. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Fifteen**: It's the Truth

He is sitting on his sofa, leisurely drinking from a glass of expensive red wine. Putting some distance between his lips and the cold glass surface, he formed a smile on his face. General Aizen Sosuke turned to his loyal subordinate and asked, "Really, is it true Gin?"

Ichimaru Gin, who has been standing at his side this whole time, merely smiled back. "Yes, the notorious thief, Aisu no Ryu has finally been caught as of yesterday afternoon."

The general of the Royal Guard took another sip of wine. He suddenly stood up from his seat and walked towards the exits. "How interesting..." Aizen said. "Where is he right now?"

The gray haired captain of the Royal Guard slightly tilted his head off to the side and thought for a moment. "If my memory serves me correctly, he's right now locked up in Senzaikyu (The Palace of Remorseful Sin). But don't worry, he won't die just yet; we made sure of that. The heavy injuries I gave him are already starting to heal up nicely thanks to our medical team."

"In that case, he should be regaining consciousness anytime soon," he replied. "Let's go pay him a visit, shall we?"

Gin smiled once more and began following right behind his superior. "Of course, General Aizen..."

* * *

He groaned for a bit. Slowly opening his eyes, he soon found himself in an unknown and isolated environment, chained on his ankles and wrists against the wall. _"I see; I was arrested and locked up here,"_ Toshiro thought.

The white haired looked down at himself. His fatal injuries from his previous battle are all bandaged up. He let out a small sigh of defeat. _"The Royal Guard has something planned for me or else I wouldn't be alive right now." _

"Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya, is that really you?" asked a voice.

Recognizing that voice from anywhere, the thief turned his head to the side to see Ikkanzaka Jidanbo also chained to the wall. "So you've been here this whole time Jidanbo," he replied. "I was wondering where you were."

The large man gave out a short laugh. "You've been finally caught, huh...Aisu no Ryu."

Hitsugaya lowered his head and didn't reply for a while. "Did you tell?"

He then shook his head back and forth. Jidanbo replied, "No...It seems that Aizen has figured it out on his own."

"I see." The young teenager then raised his head to see him. "My hunch turned out to be right after all."

Suddenly, the two prisoners heard the sound of unlocking and the creeks of an opening door. They glanced over to the side to see two people entering the room. It is none other than the two elite members of the Royal Guard. Ignoring the large man, they immediately turned their attention to the white haired teenager. Aizen leaned over to take a close look at him. "So you're Aisu no Ryu," he said.

"And you're Aizen Sosuke, General of the Royal Guard," Hitsugaya replied as eyes carefully watched his every move, "and the dork beside you is Captain Ichimaru Gin."

"Now that's mean to say," the gray haired man said.

A grin appeared on the shaggy brown haired man's face. "You've been well informed; I'm flattered."

"Well, sorry to tell you, but flattery doesn't get you anywhere," Toshiro said.

"Now tell me, where is the Princess of Seireitei?"

"I have no ide--"

"I know you don't especially since I've put up that bounty and reward throughout the land," Aizen interrupted, straightening his posture and turned his body to the side. He looked down at the thief. "However, that's what you want me to think. In reality, you left her in care of someone else. Yes, it is someone whom you trusted very much that you would probably place you life on."

Hitsugaya just narrowed his eyes dangerously. He has always believed Aizen to be an untrustworthy man, but to measure the level of his dark intentions, it's unreal.

"It seems like I'm correct."

"I heard from Abarai that you want to take the throne," Hitsugaya explained. "Let me tell you something; you're not going to get it. As long as she's alive, you're not eligible to become King."

"Now that's where you're wrong," Aizen said. "I will become king. In order to do that, I plan to retrieve the princess and marry her."

His emerald-teal eyes widened with astonishment. "M-Marry her?"

"That's right. However, it's just unfortunate you can't be there because you'll be dead by then," the General of the Royal Guard said with a smirk. "Enjoy your last days here in prison while my men will eventually start tearing down your precious hometown in West Rukongai."

"You evil bastard!" Hitsugaya yelled. He tired to attack the snickering being in front of him, but the shackles on his wrists and ankles are holding him back. He growled with frustration. "How dare you not give the Rukongai people their ten million kan!"

"I'm sorry, but that's how I am Aisu no Ryu," he said. "Or should I say Hitsugaya-kun?"

An eye twitched. "How do you know my name?"

He grinned. "Oh, a few birds told me after being beaten close to death by their captain."

With his hand gripped tightly into a fist, Hitsugaya growled as he stared at the amused Ichimaru and Aizen. _"Abarai, Kira, Hisagi..."_

"And also...working with a certain someone you also hate," he added.

_"The money dealer..." _Toshiro thought.

"You know, it's not really that hard to figure you out. All it takes is a little thinking."

"You won't get away with this Aizen."

Aizen turned around and began leaving the room with Ichimaru following behind. Just as he was about to leave the room, the general took one glance at the white haired thief and said, "I already have gotten away with it a long time ago. Now will you excuse me, I have some important business to take care of like...waiting for Princess Hinamori's return to the palace. This is the first and last time I will speak with you. Sayonara Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Bye bye!" Ichimaru cheerfully added his comment.

Once the doors shut closed, Hitsugaya furiously tried to break himself free. However, his efforts were in vain; the chains are too strong and his injuries are preventing him from using his full strength. When he finally stopped, the thief is panting with exhaustion. "Hitsugaya, I understand how much you feel," Jidanbo said.

Anger is flaring in his eyes as he looked directly at the gatekeeper. "No, you don't!" he yelled. "I have to get out of this dump or else Aizen will get his filthy hands on Momo! I won't let a sick, evil, and knifing bastard like him marry her!"

Suddenly, he began coughing. "Oi, you should settle down! If you keep struggling like that, your wounds are going to reopen."

Hitsugaya finally stopped, but continued to growl with frustration.

Jidanbo glanced at the troubled thief and then suggested, "If you stay mad like that, your thoughts will continue to be clouded. You just have to relax and think this through carefully even if you don't have much time left. According to what Aizen said, he has already decided that you're going to receive the death penalty."

Letting go of his anger, the young teenager let out a sigh of defeat. _"If I don't think of some way to escape, I'll truly be killed." _

He looked up to see a bright moon through the thin window. If only things haven't come to this, he would have still be in Rukongai, happy to be in the presence of his close friend and girlfriend.

_"Momo..."

* * *

_

"He's still not back," Hinamori said. The princess is sitting in front of the opened slide door, looking out into the street and waiting for him to return. "Shiro-chan...Where are you?"

"Daijobou," Matsumoto replied as she entered the room with a tray of tea cups in her possession. Taking a seat next to her, the strawberry orange haired woman handed her a cup. "Hitsugaya can take care of himself. He'll be back soon enough, I promise!"

Accepting her offer, Momo took the cup and sipped some tea. After placing it on her lap, she turned to the older girl who is happily drinking her share. "Rangiku-san..."

She stopped and turned to the princess. She smiled. "Hn, what is it?"

Hinamori tilted her head forward and slightly gripped on her cup. "You don't have to lie to me anymore. He has been captured, hasn't he?"

Matsumoto blinked. "W-What are you talking about? I have no idea who you're talki--"

Momo raised her head and turned her body to her. Looking directly into her pale cool blue eyes, she said, "Toshiro is the notorious thief everyone around here has been praising about. He is your saviour from greater poverty. He is Aisu no Ryu, isn't he Rangiku-san?"

The woman fell silent. "H-How did you know?"

The princess lowered her head once more. "I had a feeling he is."

"Then, why didn't you say anything?"

Momo looked up and replied, "Because...I wanted to understand him. I wanted to know his motives of doing the things he has done. Whenever he steals, he does it with great confidence. He...felt that it is justice to protect and save his people. Before I knew it, I started to fall in love with him. I wanted to stay by his side all the time. I felt...safe with him."

_"Hinamori..."_

"You knew I am the Princess of Seireitei too, don't you Rangiku-san?"

"Momo...I mean H-Hinamori, I'm sorry for not telling you," she apologized.

The peach girl smiled. "It's alright; I understand completely. You were only helping Toshiro keep this a secret."

The two friends were silent. Matsumoto suddenly asked, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Isn't that obvious? I have to go out and search for him," Momo replied.

With a smile, Matsumoto stood up on her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "In that case, allow me to help you out Hinamori. Besides, Hitsugaya is an important person to me too!"

She nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

All of a sudden, something is thrown towards their direction. Sensing danger, Matsumoto instantly moved and grabbed Momo in her arms. They fell to the ground together on the side. Looking over to what was thrown at them, they saw a spear implanted into the wall. "What in the world?" the older teenager asked before they heard footsteps.

Turning their heads in the other direction, they are confronted by a group of Rukongai people. Amongst them, standing at the front is the dark hooded money dealer. "The jig is up. It's time to hand over the princess, Matsumoto Rangiku."

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief,_** Kan**_ - The currency used in the Bleach universe, _**Sayonara **_- Good Bye (formal), _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Hai**_ - Yes**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just when things got bad, it got worse. Hitsugaya's countdown to death begins while the money dealer and the people of Rukongai have found the whereabouts of Princess Hinamori and Matsumoto. Will they be able to fend off against them and escape safely? Will Toshiro be able to break out of prison or will Aizen get what he wants? You just have to wait patiently for my next update! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	16. Force

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It took a while to finish, but I'm happy I got the chapter done on time. Thank you all for being patient especially to my many reviewers:** Angel-chan1992, MoonLightView, Samantha, Onineko Hikari-chan, tlg, The Sweet Peach, LookThroughTheGlass, AznInvasionGirl, Pieps XD, KnowledgeandImagination, Tamashi Aisuto, WhitePrincessOfHope****, Kaye. Shirogane****, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, Mariliisa, Pandabear_N2***. You're all the best! Anyway, I've kept you all hanging for long enough. Without any further adieu, here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Sixteen**: Force

"There is no use resisting," the money dealer said, taking a step forward. He extended a hand out to the princess and her companion. "You have two choices: co-operate or rebel."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes as she and Hinamori stared at them. Moving a hand around the flooring, her fingertips came into contact with a handle. Using this opportunity, the two girls slowly got on their feet. The taller woman exclaimed, "I choose the second option: I'm rebelling!"

Without warning, she threw an empty jug of sake in his direction. As he broke the object with a sword, Matsumoto grabbed the princess' hand and pulled her deeper into the house. "She's getting away with the princess!" one of the Rukongai people said.

"Let's get them!" another exclaimed.

Just as the angry mob is about to charge into the premises, the dealer raised a hand out, blocking their way. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll lure them out. You all need to stay here and block all the entrances and exits. They have nowhere to run."

Meanwhile, the two girls ran into Hitsugaya's room. Dropping to her knees, Hinamori is panting while Matsumoto went to the corner of the room, appearing to be searching for something. "W-Why are they after me?" Momo asked.

"If one hands you over to the Royal Guard, they would get a five million kan reward for their efforts," she explained.

"Five million kan?" The princess is shocked to hear such news. General Aizen is willing to reward that much money for her return yet Hitsugaya, who must have known from the start, didn't comply with his demands. Actually, he made sure that her secret is not told to anyone, but himself and his companion, Matsumoto. It only reminded her of what kind of person her boyfriend really is: caring, sometimes overprotective, and forever loving.

The slide door fell down because it got sliced diagonally by a cut from a sharp sword. Momo quickly ran to Rangiku's side with fear while the woman is still searching through her hidden compartments. On the other side of the door, is the money dealer. "Let's stop this game of cat and mouse," he said, stepping into the room.

"I think not," Matsumoto replied as she turned around, drawing out her katana from her secret compartment. Placing one hand on the sheath while the other is on the hilt, the strawberry withdrew her sword out. Wearing the sheath back of her sash, she kept her eyes on her opponent.

"Hn, are you sure it's okay for a woman like you to handle a sword?" the money dealer asked.

The strawberry orange haired girl smirked. She answered, "Don't underestimate me; I'm quite skilled with it."

"Rangiku-san..." Momo said.

"Stay close Hinamori, okay?" Matsumoto whispered.

She silently nodded with agreement and resumed her attention to the dealer. He quickly charged at the tall woman in an attempt to stab her. Matsumoto held her blade vertically to her left side and defended herself. She ran up to him and swung her sword towards his face. The cloaked dealer ducked, bent his knees all the way down, and extended his leg out. Just as he is about to trip the princess, Matsumoto stomped on his leg, ceasing his movements. Leaning over, she elbowed him in the face. He is sent back against the flooring. When the woman sword user is about to slash him, he defended against her attack by holding his blade horizontally. Then, blades clashed against one another.

Hinamori ran off to the side, keeping her distance away from the main battle. She wanted to help Rangiku, but whatever she does might get in her way. All she could do now hope that luck is on their side.

Matsumoto tumbled across the floor as the dealer kept slashing downwards with various attempts to cut the woman. However, she wasn't even touched. When she got on her feet, the strawberry orange haired woman pushed his chin upwards with a single hand, sending his feet off the ground. She continued her combination by grabbing the sides of his head and kicking him in the gut with her knee. The dealer is sent to the floor, clutching his stomach. Pointing the tip of her blade on the bottom of his chin and said, "I hope you get the point now; I won't ever hand over the princess."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on the dealer's face. "Oh really, are you sure about that?"

Just as she is about to reply to his comment, the sword user heard a voice from behind. "Rangiku-san!"

"What's wro--Ah, Hinamori!" Matsumoto asked as she looked back. The peach girl has her hands held on her back. She has been captured by the people of Rukongai. She turned back to the money dealer, who got back on his feet. "Let her go!"

"Sorry Matsumoto, but I can't comply with your request," he replied. "Now, if you don't want her to get hurt, you better hand yourself over as well. This is what you get for associating with Aisu no Ryu."

The woman cursed in thought. She had no other choice, but to give herself up. Dropping her sword on the floor next to her, Matsumoto raised her hands up. "Alright, you win."

A grin appeared on his face. "Now that's a good girl..."

* * *

"General Aizen!" Ichimaru happily said as he opened the door and waltz into his office. "I have great news to tell you."

Raising his head up to see his loyal subordinate already at his desk, Aizen placed his ink brush on the table. With his hands held together, he asked, "What _great_ news you have for me?"

"Well, this is a report from one of the guards. Apparently, one of our _allies_ has found the princess," Gin replied. "The guards have also said that they arrested the person who has been keeping her safe."

"Hn, that is great news," the general said, smiling with amusement. Leaving his seat from behind the desk, Aizen walked past Ichimaru added another comment, "Let's go see how she's doing. It has been a while since we last saw her."

"Yes General Aizen; it has been a long while. I probably have forgotten her face already."

"Now, that's mean to say..."

Ichimaru grinned. "I suppose so, but it can't be helped. She has been missing from Seireitei from quite some time."

* * *

After she has been taken back to the palace, Momo went to her chambers to change back into her usual, rich attire. She got separated from Rangiku and has no idea where she is right now. Either way, she's not going to sit around and wait. She needed some answers and clearly, it is something dangerous or else Hitsugaya and Matsumoto wouldn't go through great lengths to protect her.

From there, she decided to go to the throne room. Walking through the hallway, she couldn't help but feel, very nostalgic. It has been a while since she last walked through the premises of the Hinamori Palace. By the time she arrived, the princess walked across the room and placed her hand on the throne chair's handle. She showed a soft smile on her face. "I'm back home Oto-san, Okaa-san..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Just as she turned her body to the side, two familiar faces entered the room. "Hello Hinamori-hime. It has been a while," Aizen humbly said. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound."

Momo faced them and nodded with agreement. "Yes, it's nice to see you again General Aizen and Captain Ichimaru."

"You really worried us princess," Ichimaru replied. "Life just isn't the same without you."

"I see." She lowered her head and smiled. "Thank you for finding me..."

The two elite members of the Royal Guard smiled back.

"However..."

The expressions they wore was soon dropped.

Momo raised her head and asked, "I haven't seen them. Where are Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, and Hisagi-san?"

Aizen replied, "Don't worry about them Hinamori-hime; I asked them to run a few...errands. Unfortunately, it will be a while before they come back."

"So ka?"

He nodded with agreement. "Hai."

She then thought about his disappearance since yesterday. "I-Is Aisu no Ryu here?"

"Hn, now why would you ask for the person who took you away?" Gin asked.

_"So Toshiro is here, captured by the Royal Guard. He's probably locked up somewhere," _Momo thought. Putting her hands up in front of her, she took a step forward. "H-He didn't take me away. Please, I want to see him."

It is when Aizen lowered his head for a moment. Looking back into the princess' eyes, he apologized, "Gomen nesai Hinamori-hime, he's already dead."

Her eyes widened as a hand is placed over her mouth. Momo took a step back. "No...It can't be true."

"I'm sorry, but we had to," Gin replied. "He was a threat to everyone in Seireitei. They wanted to get rid of him badly."

"What's wrong princess?" Aizen asked.

"He's not a bad guy!" Momo shouted. "He-He only wanted to save his people! Over the past few years, Rukongai has been suffering because of us! That's why he started stealing! General Aizen, is there any way for me to see his body or something?"

He slowly shook his head. "His existence is long gone. His body is burnt into ashes and blown away in the wind."

"No...no, he...NO!"

But before she could finish, tears of sorrow have already appeared in her eyes and drip down her cheeks. The news is too overwhelming for her to handle. Covering her face with the palm of her hands, Hinamori ran past the two elite guards. They turned around and watched the whole scene as she went out the door. "Now that's harsh," Gin commented. "It is quite evident that she has feelings for the thief."

"Yes, I do agree," Aizen replied.

"Are you sure it's okay to break her heart when he's still alive?"

"It's necessary to do such actions. Besides, she's going to get married anyway. As for our little prisoner, he won't be living for a long time anyway."

"Hn, good point there..."

* * *

The cell gate opened and Matsumoto is thrown in with her arms shackled onto her back. After is slammed to the ground, the strawberry immediately rolled over and yelled at the guards, who closed the gate, "You idiots, is this how you're supposed to treat a woman?!"

"Oh shut up and be quiet like the other prisoners!" one of them shouted back.

Seconds later, after the guards of Seireitei left the room; the female teenager sat on her bottom and complained, "Ou, what jerks! When I get out of here, they're going to pay for this!"

"Who is this woman?" asked a voice.

Matsumoto blinked a few times before glancing back to see she's not the only one in this cell. As a matter of fact, she's sharing with three other people: a red head, a pale looking one, and a body tattooed person.

The pale blond haired one replied to the red head, "I have no idea..."

"She looks like a Rukongai Citizen," the third person commented.

_"Who are these guys anyway?_ _Oh whatever, I can't stay here. They probably captured him,"_ Matsumoto thought. "I have to go save Hitsugaya and Hinamori."

"H-Hinamori and Hitsugaya? You know them?" one of them asked.

Matsumoto stopped and turned around to face them. "Yeah, I do know them. Who are you guys?"

"We're Hinamori's childhood friends. Kira Izuru," Kira replied.

"Hisagi Shuhei," Hisagi said.

"And I'm Abarai Renji," Renji added.

"We met up with Hitsugaya a while ago," Kira explained.

"Really?" A smile appeared on her face. "Anyone who is Hinamori's friend is also mine. My name's Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Matsumoto-san, what has been going on out there?"

"What happened to them?" Hisagi asked.

"Hinamori has been forced to return home while Hitsugaya's probably in prison," Matsumoto explained. "Hn, I guess that he's been held somewhere else."

"Why would Hitsugaya be in prison?" Renji questioned.

"Actually...he's Aisu no Ryu."

There was a short pause. "W-What?"

"You mean the notorious thief, Aisu no Ryu?" Kira quickly asked.

"Yes, he is; the one and only," Matsumoto replied.

Hisagi sat there dumbfounded. "I can't believe it..."

"That little shrimp is actually the thief we've been having trouble capturing for so long?" Renji asked. "He's one sneaky brat."

"Anyway, I would love to stay, but I have found to him before it's too late." Matsumoto backed against the wall and slowly climbed her way back onto her feet. "Most likely, he's going to get executed by the Royal Guard."

"Wait Rangiku-san..."

She turned to the short haired man. "Hn?"

"Let us help."

"We care about Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

"So in return," Hisagi added. "We'll help you set Hitsugaya free."

"Besides, it's the least we can do," Renji commented. "Even though that kid is Aisu no Ryu and all, he's someone we couldn't hate..."

Matsumoto smiled. "Arigato."

"So how do we get out?"

After thinking for a while, the strawberry orange haired teenager turned to them and said, "It may take some preparation, but I think I have just came up with the perfect idea to get us out of here."

* * *

**References**

_**Kan**_** -** the Bleach currency, _**Oto-san **_- Father_,_** _Okaa-san _**- Mother,**_ Hime_** - Princess,** _So ka _- **Really/Is that so, **_Hai -_** Yes, _**Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, just to clarify things...Momo still does not know about Aizen's plan to takeover her kingdom and is the naïve/emotional type. So, give her some slack, okay? Anyway, Aizen has come up with a heart breaking lie to get Hinamori depressed. Gah, he's so evil...but on the plus side, Matsumoto has met the Trio Knights and they're teaming up to escape together. As for Toshiro, you're just going to have to wait and find out what happens to him. You know the drill; please review! Thanks.


	17. Decision

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMFG, an early update! I've only posted sixteen chapters for this story and already I have received over _TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS_!!! Gah, this calls for a big celebration. YAY! *throws confetti into the air* Free HitsuHina cookies for everyone!! Anyway, special thanks goes to my reviewers:** The Sweet Peach, MoonLightView, tlg, AznInvasionGirl, Tamashi Aisuto, WhitePrincessOfHope, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, Samantha, i-is-animefreak **_(x16)_**, Kaye. Shirogane, becomeafan, KnowledgeandImagination, Pieps XD, Neko-cheung, Maya-chan2007. **You're all awesome and please continue to support me! Anyway, enough with all the delays, here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking or Dreaming."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Seventeen**: Decision

_She stood in the middle of darkness, looking back and forth in search of something. It is pitch-black with no sign of an exit anywhere. "Is there anyone out there?" she called out. "Please, I'm lost!" _

_"Momo..." _

_The princess turned her body to the side. There in the distance, somewhere through that darkness, stood her happiness. "Toshiro."_

_A smile appeared on her face. Hinamori began running towards him. As long as he is here, there is nothing to worry about. She believed all that; Hitsugaya will always be there. Just as she is about to embrace him with open arms, he suddenly disappeared. _

_"Where did he go?" _

_Momo looked around to find herself once again alone in the dark. Wrapping her arms around her body, she began to feel lonely and scared. When she took a step back, she felt something against the back of her heel. Hinamori turned around and gasped. Instantly, she began covering her mouth with both her hands, horrified by the scene before her. Her boyfriend is suddenly lying on the ground, slashed up in different places, leaving a large flow of his blood to drip down his body and staining the floor. _

_She could feel her body fiercely shaking as her worst fear has become true. He is dead. _

_"TOSHIRO!!!"

* * *

_Momo gasped as she quickly sat up from bed. As she is calming down, the princess realized it is all nothing but a dream. However, it doesn't change the fact that the event has already happened even if she is not there. After hearing about it, Hinamori locked herself in her bedroom, refusing to meet up with anyone. All she wants is to be alone; crying her sorrows out for the one she loves. She put her knees up against her chest and buried her face in her arms. She began to cry._ "Toshiro...I miss you."_

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. It slowly opened, allowing the happy captain of the Royal Guard to enter her chambers. "Good morning Princess!" Gin greeted. "It's time for you to wake up."

The princess sniffled as she took a glance at the gray haired man and rested her chin on her arms. "I don't want to wake up Ichimaru-taicho," she replied. "Just leave me alone."

Ichimaru walked up to the raven haired girl and said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. There's a lot that needs to be done such as...your marriage."

She stopped crying, raised her head up, and then turned to him. "M-Marriage? I'm getting married?"

"Of course you are. You are at the right age."

"Who am I getting married to?"

A grin appeared on his face. "Aizen Sosuke."

Momo suddenly got on her knees and hands. Crawling up to the captain, she asked, "G-General Aizen, why am I getting married to him?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with that." Ichimaru shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, the higher ups from Central Chambers 46 have already agreed with the choice."

Hinamori then sat back down on her bottom and stared down at her hands. "I see."

"Anyway, I'll see you downstairs."

She stood there until he left the room. Once she heard the door close, Momo immediately placed her hands on her face. She wanted to change the law so that they could share a bright future together. However, there is no point in doing so. She lost her boyfriend and now, she's going to move forward in a life without him. _"I-I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough to save you. I'm really sorry, Toshiro."_

* * *

Aizen and his troops passed through the gate to meet with the people of West Rukongai. "Where is our money?" one of the citizens asked.

"We handed you Aisu no Ryu and the princess," another added. "Where is our fifteen million kan?"

"Hand over the cash now!" a third person demanded.

As people started to get rowdy, Aizen just stood there and grinned. "Sorry for the delay, but first, I would like to thank you all for putting such great effort in capturing them."

"Cut with the crap! I want the money!"

"Me too!" another person yelled out.

Once again, people started getting pushy and noisy. Knowing that they want to receive what they rightfully deserve, the general of the Royal Guard finally said, "Alright then...you can have it."

All of a sudden, lower leveled guards began surrounding the area. They soon drew their weapons. People became intimidated and began stepping back. "W-What is all this?"

"There's only one conclusion..." The people turned to Aizen. "You traitor! You don't intend to give the money at all!"

"You heartless bastard!"

Aizen grinned with amusement as the guards began cutting people down, hearing the sounds of yelling and pleas for help. Suddenly, he is confronted by the money dealer. "Aizen..."

Already, he was inflicted with an injury on his lower abdomen. Placing a hand on his arm wound, the money dealer took a step closer to Aizen. The general turned to him and said, "Well, it seems like you're still alive."

He growled with frustration. "Of course, I won't die by the likes of you. How dare you not hold your part of the agreement."

"Gomen nesai, but you're the one who is at fault."

"Our fault?"

"Yes, it's your own greed that got you to do these things in the first place," he explained. "I just had to tweak things around and voila, I got you to hand over your rebellious leader. That's what you get for giving up your saviour."

"Damn you! Once Aisu no Ryu escapes from jail, he'll avenge us!"

"Hn, what an interesting statement, but that's only if Hitsugaya-kun gets away," Aizen replied, watching his subordinates cut down the money dealer, who screamed with agony and pain. A few moments later, he laid on the ground, lifeless and covered in his pool of blood.

"What are you talking about? He's the notorious thief! He managed to get away with everything whenever he steals valuables from you stinkin' rich people!" a Rukongai resident exclaimed.

"Yeah! Cut with the nonsense!" another shouted.

"It's such a sad story...It's just too bad he's only minutes away from meeting his grave," Aizen said with a grin.

"Hitsugaya..."

"Aisu no Ryu," a citizen replied.

"We're not going to let you get away with it!" one person yelled.

"Yeah! You'll never win Aizen!"

As screams and cries continued to echo in the background, Aizen drew his sword from its sheath. With the _entertainment_ still going on, he decided to join in on the fun. "Too bad, it's already too late to save him and yourselves. Sayonara..."

* * *

After leaving things to his guards to look after the princess, Gin arrived at his next destination to see everything has been already set up. There is not much time left until the execution takes place. He walked up the platform and checked the tightness of the loop rope with his bare hands. "Ichimaru-taicho!"

Before turning his attention to one of his subordinates, he did one last tug at the rope and let go of it. "Alright then everyone, it's time to pick him up."

"Yes sir!" they replied.

He watched the guards leave his presence and headed straight for the prison where Aisu no Ryu is locked up in. With a grin on his face, the gray haired captain began leaving the premises and headed back to check up on the Princess of Seireitei inside the Hinamori Palace. "Let's see if you can escape from death, Hitsugaya-kun..."

* * *

Hearing the sound of opening doors, Jidanbo raised his head up and turned to the side. A pair of guards have entered the room. _"Guards from the Royal Guard, what are they doing here?" _he wondered.

Walking up to the chained up thief, they stood in front of him. Sensing their presence, he opened his emerald-teal eyes and slowly raised his head up. "It's time for your execution," one of them said.

Hitsugaya then tilted his head forward. _"In the end, I couldn't do anything to get out of here. I am too drained from hunger and the injuries from the previous battle. Shit..."_

A guard got down to his knees and attached a neck handcuff and chain on him. The thief didn't resist as they freed his arms from the wall. They handcuffed him again with his arms on his back. One of the guards took hold of the chain. He began pulling it, forcing the teenager to stand up on his feet. However, Hitsugaya fell back down to his knees and began to cough, seeking air to breathe through his lungs. "Stand up you little brat!"

Toshiro slowly looked up to see him yelling while the other took out a long whip. Grinding his teeth together, Hitsugaya lowered his head again and began to brace himself. The guard began whip lashing on different parts on his body. Jidanbo, who has been watching the whole time, froze with horror.

It went on for several minutes as the young thief struggled to endure against the assaults. Compared to the mental pain he has experienced in the past, physical pain means nothing to him. Once the lashing ceased, Hitsugaya slowly got back on his feet, feeling a little shaky. Even though he shot a very icy glare at them, it is not going to change a thing. It is evident that is he being treated as _trash._ "Let's go," the guard said, pulling another tug on the chain causing the prisoner to choke a bit.

Just as the white haired thief walk passed by his companion, he took one glance and revealed a faint smile on the corner of his lips. Without any verbal communication, Jidanbo understood. If Hitsugaya Toshiro is not able to get out of this mess, he will die with great pride and justice. After watching him leave, he offered a silent prayer._ "You'll never be forgotten Hitsugaya..."_

* * *

_"Sokyoku Hill, the execution ground where everyone gets murdered for their crimes," _the young thief thought as he came across his demise. His eyes narrowed at the method that is going to be used to end his life. _"So I'm going to be hanged to death, huh?" _

Hitsugaya walked onto the platform and waited. As the executioners are making preparations for the special occasion, Aisu no Ryu scanned the area. There are only low to middle leveled guards around. He thought, _"How expected; no one will come and watch me die except for these useless spectators..." _

A rope tied up as a lasso is worn around his neck. Once the executioner is done, he walked up to the thief and asked, "Do you have any last words to say?"

The white haired thief suddenly let out a short laugh. With one look at him, he replied, "Isn't that quite interesting? You, an executioner is giving me, Aisu no Ryu, a chance to say my final prayer? You do realize that I might go to heaven if I say it."

"Shut up, do you want this moment or not?"

_"Heh, I guess it's because they are feeling sorry for me. I am only fifteen years old," _he thought. He tilted his head forward and stared down at the creases on the flooring around him. After a few moments, he looked up into the partially cloudy sky above. He closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze blow through his hair, skin, and clothes. _"Even if I deserved to die, I had a great life. I got to live a decent one with Obaa-san and Matsumoto, got along well with the people of Rukongai...well, even though they betrayed me in the end. But most of all, I found love. I got to experience true happiness with the Princess of Seireitei. I have no regrets..."_

Suddenly, he began to laugh out loud. Staring out into the open, he shouted on the top of his lungs, "He won't get what he wants; Aizen Sosuke won't become King. This world won't meet despair! They will live in prosperity! As long as she lives, there is hope. Long live Hinamori Momo, the Princess of Seireitei!"

Hitsugaya continued laugh until tears started appearing in the corner of his eyes. He lowered his head and let out a faint smile._ "Thank you to the heavens above for allowing me to live this long..."_

The executioner turned away and left the thief to stand alone on the platform.

"_Thank you Matsumoto for always watching my back..." _

He placed his hand on the handle.

_"...and thank you Momo for giving me the greatest happiness I could ever ask for."_

Guards quietly watched as Aisu no Ryu's last moments alive are seen. A few of them tilted their heads forward and pay tribute to him while others just watched.

_"Once you find out the news, I know I will make you very sad, but no matter what becomes of me, I will always look after you and..."_

With a smile appearing on his lips, Toshiro slowly closed his emerald-teal eyes.

_"...I will always love you."_

The executioner turned the handle.

_"Ja ne..."_

Seconds later, the platform below him suddenly disappeared...

* * *

**References**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, **_Aisu no Ryu _**- Ice Dragon. Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief,**_ Kan _**- the _Bleach_ currency used in the anime/manga,** _Gomen nesai_** - I'm Sorry, **_Sayonara _**- Good Bye (formal),**_ Obaa-san _**- Grandmother,** _Ja ne _**- Good Bye (informal/casual)**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: *cricket sounds in the silent background* Ahem, what to say...please review? I'm very certain you have something to say about this chapter. Thanks.


	18. Getaway

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy flip cakes! There is so much feedback for me to read and reply back! Anyways, I'll make things brief and quick; special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **tlg, AznInvasionGirl, MoonLightView, HeavensPheonix561, Maya-chan2007, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, i-is-animefreak, Pieps XD, Onineko Hikari-chan, Ziya Hitsugaya, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Samantha, REDROSES13, Amiru-chan, Kaye. Shirogane, KnowledgeandImagination, The Sweet Peach, Mirasu, icyangel27 **_(x2)_**, Tamashi Aisuto, Neko-cheung**, **chococat450****, WhitePrincessOfHope****, Anonymous** for your comments. They're greatly appreciated to the bottom of my heart. Well, it's the moment of truth; has Aisu no Ryu finally met his end in the previous chapter? You just have to read and find out what happens in chapter eighteen. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Eighteen**: Getaway

Princess Hinamori Momo let out a sigh of defeat as she watched from the tall window the many guests that have come to the Hinamori Palace. Many of them came from very far away lands while others are only a mere few homes away. But they all have one thing in common; they are from the noble or royal families. She turned around and sat on a stool to rest. She then stared at the mirror to see her reflection. She is wearing a long wedding kimono with her hair tied up in a bun. She is all white and beautiful just like an angel who came from the heavens. Wearing this colour only reminded her of the one person she wished was here. _"Shiro-chan..." _she thought.

She also wished that her friends, the Trio Knights could be present as well. However, as General Aizen said, they have an important mission to carry out elsewhere outside the borders of Seireitei and Rukongai. There is also her friend, Matsumoto. The peach girl couldn't help, but worry something might have happened to her after being separated for quite some time. Besides, the people back in Rukongai have turned against her. She let out another sigh. Everything feels so frustrating. What's even more difficult is that within a few hours, she is going to be married.

In other circumstances, she would love to marry Toshiro, but that dream won't come true now. He's long gone and dead. Now, she has to marry Aizen. It's not like she had a problem with him. Aizen is a nice and caring person who always has been looking after her since she lost her parents. However, a life with him is just not the same. The princess knew in her heart that she will ever love the General of the Royal Guard as much as the notorious thief who stole her heart away. She placed a hand on her heirloom and closed her eyes. _"If only things were different..."_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Momo opened her eyes and glanced back. "Who is it?"

The door slowly creaked open, allowing a guard to enter the room. He bowed down to the princess and said, "Princess Hinamori, I would like to inform you that you have about an hour and a half before you must come downstairs to the throne room."

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "I understand; thank you for telling me."

With that said he quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Momo stared at the mirror once more. _"There's only two hours left until I'm married and have become the Queen of Seireitei..."

* * *

_

"Oi Rangiku-san, are you sure this plan is going to work?" Renji asked.

"You have to be patient Renji and yes, it's guaranteed to work," Matsumoto replied to the red head. Suddenly, they heard the sound of doors opening. "Okay, this is it. Our chance to escape has finally arrived."

Entering the room are three guards: two tall ones and one short one. They have arrived to check up on their prisoners in case something has happened. However, something did happen. For some reason, all four of them are on the cold floor with their bodies facing down. All three of the guards ran up to the cell and began knocking on it in an attempt to catch their attention. "Oi, daijobou?" one of them asked.

There is no response.

"Shit, they must be dead," another suggested.

The short one turned to them. "What should we do? General Aizen said that they have to stay alive for the time being."

The tallest one took out a key and unlocked the cage. Opening it, the three guards hastily entered the cell together. Just as one is about to confirm their deaths, Kira suddenly moved his leg over to the side, causing two of them to trip. At the same time, Matsumoto sat on the guard closest to her. He yelped out in pain and suffocation while Hisagi beats the other downed guard with his kicks. Renji tried to beat up the last and shortest guard, however, the little one quickly countered by grabbing the front of his clothes and doing an overhead throw. The red head is sent crashing down on the ground on his back. Once finished with her first opponent, Rangiku used this opportunity to creep from behind. At the right moment, she rammed into him all the way against the wall and tried to make him suffocate in her bosoms until he started yelping out, "Oi Matsumoto, cut that out!"

The strawberry orange haired woman stopped and blinked a few times. To her, that voice sounds oddly familiar. Looking down at the short guard, she asked, "Hitsugaya, is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" the young teenager in disguise exclaimed, struggling to break free from her large assets. "Now, let go of me before I suffocate!"

By the time she finally lets go, the thief turned to the side and bent over so that he could breathe properly. During that time, he already took off his hood and rested it on his shoulders, revealing the recognizable snowy white hair and emerald-teal eyes. "Oh my gosh, it really is you! You're alive!" Matsumoto exclaimed cheerfully. "Wait a minute, how did you managed to get away?"

Once he is done, Hitsugaya immediately began unlocking the shackles on the tall woman's wrists. "I was about to get hanged when I got lucky," he explained. "The rope snapped just as the platform below dropped causing me to fall through. After finding a loose nail, I freed myself from the shackles on my wrists."

"Sugoi, you must have extremely good luck."

He set her free, allowing Matsumoto to twist her wrists a bit. He let out a small smirk. "...Or it's just that the heavens haven't called for me yet."

"What happened then?" Kira asked as Toshiro is working on his shackles.

He soon unlocked them and dropped the metal objects on the cold floor. "I had to beat them all up."

"Oi, that's not good." Hisagi said as he is being freed. "If Aizen finds out about your getaway, he's bound to go after you again."

"That's why I decided to free you guys first," Hitsugaya replied after releasing the shackles on the tall man's wrists. "I need your help to stop Momo's marriage."

"Marriage?" Matsumoto asked, watching the thief walked over to the groaning red head and begin to unlock Renji's handcuff locks. "Who is she getting married to?"

After freeing the red head, Aisu no Ryu turned to his companion and replied his name, "Aizen."

"What?!" the Trio Knights exclaimed in unison.

"I object to that!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "There is NO way I'm going to let Hinamori get married to that freak. She's going to get married to her one and only boyfriend, Hitsugaya!"

"What?! The princess is dating the thief?!" they exclaimed.

"Since when did it all started?" Hisagi asked.

"You little brat, you have some nerve to getting all of Hinamori's attention," Abarai commented.

"Wow, who would have known a situation like that could happen," Kira said.

Hitsugaya gave the strawberry orange haired woman a short glare. "Now is not the time to be talking about stuff like that. We need to get out of here and find where they're keeping our weapons."

"Okay fine then, we'll drop the subject for now. However, how much time before they say _I do_?" Renji asked.

"We still have about two hours left. There are still guests who has yet to arrive at the Hinamori Palace."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest and nodded with agreement. "Yup, that's our Hitsugaya. You have already uncovered and devised a plan for this situation."

"Shut up and let's get going," he retorted as he is leaving the cell. "We have a lot of undercover work to do."

"Hai hai," she happily replied, following behind him.

The five companions left the jail cell together and cautiously navigated their way out. Just as they were about to leave the Dungeon Tower, Hitsugaya stopped them at the exit by putting an arm in their way. They stuck their heads out and took a peek. "Normally, they keep weapons in the shed over there," Kira whispered.

"Now that's just great," Renji said, crossing his arms. "There are guards here too."

Without a word, the white haired thief puts up his hood and clears his throat. "H-Hitsugaya, what are you trying to do?"

Unfortunately, he ignored the pale blond haired knight. Leaving his friends' side, he approaches the waiting guards and said in a different voice, "Good work you guys. It's time for you to take a break. I'll cover for you."

The guards sighed with relief. As they are leaving, they began stretching their arms into the air. "Finally, a break!" one of them said.

"It took long enough to get one."

"Yeah..."

Everyone watched them leave the area. Once it is safe, Hitsugaya placed his hood back down on his shoulders and then turned to his companions to put up a thumb. Renji, Kira, and Hisagi just stared at him with amazement and dumbfounded. "Oi, that's pretty bold of him," Hisagi said.

"Yup," Renji agreed.

Joining up with the white haired teenager, Matsumoto said, "Great job."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "Let's get going before the other guards notice."

The Trio Knights and the two citizens of Rukongai went to the shed. "Damn it, it's locked," Renji cursed, struggling to get it open by using force.

"Don't worry everyone; just leave this matter to me," Matsumoto said.

Aisu no Ryu just crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head off to the side. He has a bad feeling that his friend is going to do another outrageous act like she always does. The strawberry orange haired woman picked up a large rock and began pounding against the lock. Hitsugaya's eye twitched as the Trio Knights were surprised by her actions. His prediction is once again correct. In their thoughts, Renji, Hisagi, and Kira expected that she was going to do something intelligent like what Hitsugaya did a while ago. However, looks could be deceiving.

After a few pounds, the lock finally snapped open. She dropped the rock off to the side and brushed some of the sweat off her forehead with her wrist. "There. That should do the trick," she said.

"Oi, I could have picked the lock," Hitsugaya commented.

"Don't be such a party pooper," Matsumoto happily said. "Besides, I always wanted to do this."

Hitsugaya just kissed between his teeth, walked past her, and entered the shed. The swordsmen retrieved all their weapons and equipped themselves with them. "So, what do we do now about the wedding ceremony?" Kira asked.

"Isn't that obvious? We barge in and kick their ass!" Renji exclaimed, doing a guts pose.

"I don't think that's a good idea Abarai," Hisagi replied to the red headed knight.

The pale blond haired knight turned to the white haired thief. "Hitsugaya, what's your suggestion?"

Toshiro thought for a moment and then glanced over to the side to see two particular large looking weapons sitting on the side. Turning back to his companions, he gave them his answer. Aisu no Ryu replied, "I have an idea."

* * *

**References**

_**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Sugoi** _- Amazing,**_ Aisu no Ryu_** - Ice Dragon. Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, **_Hai _**- Yes**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh my flipping gosh, Hitsugaya's alive! (_Darn you AznVKai, why must you keep us hanging like that?! xD_) Hehe, anyway...now that he joined up with Matsumoto and the Trio Knights, it's time for you to get ready to read some future butt-kicking action! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	19. Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter nineteen is ready and posted for you to read. Hooray with the early updates! Woot! Special thanks goes to **applestoapples, tlg, Pieps XD, Samantha, Maya-chan2007, MoonLightView, HeavensPheonix561, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, icyangel27, WhitePrincessOfHope, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, Tamashi Aisuto, i-is-animefreak, KnowledgeandImagination, Kaye. Shirogane, The Sweet Peach **for your awesome reviews! Anyway, happy reading! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Nineteen**: Grand Entrance

He stood in front of the scenery before him. Men, both guards and executioners, were lying on the ground. Some of them are bruised in several places while others were inflicted by a single blow. Either way, they're all unconscious. Captain Ichimaru Gin took a glance at the platform to find that the knot on the lasso oddly became so loose that it untied itself. He let out an amused grin on his face. "Things are going to get very interesting," he said. "I better head back or else I'm going to miss out on all the fun."

But before he could go anywhere, his eyes soon spotted two familiar figures, walking along the palace walls. Judging by their actions, they seem to be plotting something to ruin the wedding ceremony.

"Well, what do we have here? It seems that duty calls..."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Hinamori Palace, the princess stood in front of the throne room doors. With her hands placed on her lap and her head tilted forward, she could feel her heart beating faster with every passing minute. Her days of remaining the Princess of Seireitei are running short. Once she comes out of those doors, she will become the Queen.

When the doors finally opened, she is immediately welcomed by the many guests who have come here to witness this day. She is astonished that so much came; some of them, she could not even recognize. When the music started, Hinamori slowly walked on the red carpet towards where General Aizen and the pastor are waiting.

From time to time, she would take a glance to the side to see who else is present. As expected, her friends are not here to watch her. However, that's not the only thing she noticed. _"Strange, none of the people from Central Chambers 46 are here," _Momo thought. _"They are supposed to show up for the correlation ceremony." _

Noticing Aizen in her sights, Hinamori raised her head up and kept her elegant composure. Even though he is wearing his formal attire, the general always looked quite handsome. Of course, in Momo's mind, there is no one more handsome than the one she fell in love with. "What's wrong princess?" Aizen whispered as they stood side by side, listening to the pastor say his words.

"No, it's nothing," she quietly replied back.

"It looks like you're feeling down. You can tell me."

"I'm just worried about my friends," Momo replied. "It's really unfortunate they can't be here."

It is when Ichimaru interrupted the ceremony by walking up to the bride and groom. Leaning over to the general, he whispered something in his ear. Aizen glanced over at the gray haired captain and nodded with agreement. He soon leaves their side.

After telling the pastor to continue, Aizen whispered to Hinamori, "Is there anything else?"

The princess lowered her head. _"I miss Toshiro. If only history could change, then I could live in eternal happiness with him at my side. He is my one true love."_

"Do you Aizen Sosuke take Hinamori Momo as your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked.

The general raised his head and replied, "I do."

With a nod, he then turned to the Princess of Seiereitei. "Do you Hinamori Momo take Aizen Sosuke as your husband?"

Momo closed her eyes. _"However, there is no turning back now; I have to move on without him in my life. Good bye...Toshiro." _

She opened her eyes once more and slowly raised her head up. Looking at the pastor, the peach girl said her reply, "I..."

But before she could finish her sentence, the large throne room doors suddenly busted open. "There is no way she'll say _I do_ to you Aizen! We're all here to stop you!" exclaimed a voice.

Recognizing who it belongs to, Momo quickly turned around to see her friends, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, and Hisagi Shuhei present.

"Rangiku-san! Kira-kun! Abarai-kun! Hisagi-san!" Hinamori exclaimed with joy. _"They're alright, thank goodness..."_

With a grin appearing on his face, Aizen arm hooked the princess by the neck causing the girl to yelp. "Guards, arrest them," he commanded. The general then turned to his loyal subordinate. "You too Gin."

He drew his sword from its sheath and held it out for the public to see. Ichimaru smiled with delight. "Let the games begin."

As people in the throne room start scrambling around to escape from the place, guards from the Royal Guard surrounded the four teenagers from all four sides. Everyone drew their swords out and waited for one another to make the first move. The Trio Knights and Matsumoto stood back to back against one another. "Well, this is a good chance to do some warm up exercises, don't you agree?" Rangiku asked, smiling with amusement.

"Oh hell yeah, you got that right!" Abarai agreed while letting out a smirk.

"Now you guys," Kira said. "Even though they're not as skilled as us, it doesn't mean we should underestimate them."

"I'm sure they understand that clearly," Hisagi replied. "Besides, we still have Aizen to look out for."

"Don't worry about that," the strawberry orange haired woman said. "We already have our allies who will take care of that humble yet evil General of the Royal Guard. They'll arrive when the time comes."

"They better hurry up or else Hinamori-kun is going to get engag--" Izuru replied before he was interrupted.

"Kira, to your right!" Shuhei exclaimed.

Regaining focus on the battle, the pale blond haired teenager raised his sword up and began to clash blades with his opponents just like everyone else. Renji elbowed a guard down while Hisagi kicked him off to the side. "This time, stay down!" the red head exclaimed.

Sensing danger coming from the side, he turned around and successfully defended against the surprise attack with his sword. Abarai kissed between his teeth with slight annoyance.

"You guys just had to be persistent."

Not too far away, Kira and Matsumoto are teaming up to deal with their opponents. Just as a guard is about to strike, Rangiku let out a girlish yell, ceasing his attack. "Don't you guys know it's against the code of nature to hit a girl?"

But before he could answer, Izuru rammed him off to the side with his shoulder and elbow.

"Sugoi Kira, you're so awesome!"

"Um, thanks..." It is when he noticed two guards, preparing to strike his ally down from behind her back. Extending a hand out, he called out, "Matsumoto-san, watc--"

Without any warning, the strawberry orange haired woman raised her arms up and elbowed them both down on the head, sending them to fall on the hard floor below. She gave him a questioning look. "Is there something wrong?"

Noticing their condition, he resumed his attention to Matsumoto. "Eh, no...it's nothing."

With a smile on her face and placing a hand on her elbow muscle, she said, "Well, let's finish dealing with this punks and rescue Hinamori!"

However, just as she is about to run to Hinamori's aid, her sword clashed with his. She blinked with astonishment. "W-What? Gin, what are you doing here?"

His trademark grin appeared on his face. He replied, "Yo, it's been a long time Ran-chan."

Just then, he glanced back to see Kira and Hisagi attempting a surprise attack on him. Ichimaru managed to push Matsumoto away and step back at the same time. The three swordsmen stood face to face against the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Hello Izuru...Hisagi, it's nice seeing you two so well."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes, trying to comprehend the situation as Kira said to his superior, "We're going to defeat you."

Ichimaru lowered his stance and replied, "We'll see about that."

The captain made the first move by charging at Kira. The pale blond haired knight stood his ground and defended against the attack. However, Ichimaru's power still overwhelmed him. Gin began pushing him back. Sensing Hisagi's presence on the side, took a step away from him. He parried Izuru's attack and went to strike Hisagi with his sword. It is when Matsumoto came into his line of view and tried to cut him with her katana. On the other hand, he was able to anticipate the move and leaped into the air and away from the surrounding opponents. He did a flip before landing on the ground safely. Turning his attention to them, raised his sword up to his face and revealed a very snickering face.

"Let's go everyone..."

As Gin is keeping the other three teenagers busy, Renji is left alone to deal with the rest of the guards. "Tch, you guys are so annoying!" he exclaimed as he continuously kept knocking them out with his sword, kicks, and fists. "Why am I always left to deal with the leftovers?"

At one point, one of the guards, managed to graze a cut on his cheek with his blade. All of a sudden, something snapped from within him. The red headed knight began attacking them aggressively by furiously engaging in a battle of fists and swords. "So, you think you all can defeat me by working together, huh? Well, let me tell you something; it's going to take more than a mere army of Royal Guard members to make this red head go down!"

"Nani?" Momo asked the general. "What is going on here General Aizen? I demand some answers right now!"

Aizen just grinned. He looked down at the princess and replied, "Hn, it seems like they've become rebellious. Don't mind them Hinamori-hime and let's continue on with the ceremony even if the pastor is not present."

"No way I'm not going to get married to you until you tell me the truth of what's happening!" she demanded.

Just as he is about to drag her away, the wall at the side of them suddenly broke down. Aizen turned his attention to the side to see the large presence of a familiar face. "Hn, it seems like they helped you escape as well, Jidanbo-san."

"AIZEN!!!" he exclaimed, raising both his short axes into the air. "Stay away from the princess!"

He slammed his weapons down in an attempt to crush the General of the Royal Guard, but he was stopped midway. Aizen had an arm raised from underneath. He blocked the West Gatekeeper's attack with his drawn sword and reduced it to nothing. Jidanbo stood in place with astonishment at the strength of this powerful ranked swordsman.

"Im-Impossible!"

"Gomen nesai, I'm afraid I can't let that happen," he said.

Keeping Momo in his grip with one hand, Aizen parried Jidanbo's axes with his sword. Just as he is about to strike him back, he suddenly froze on the spot. He slowly glanced back to see the culprit's face. His eyes narrowed. "D-Damn you..."

Hinamori too glanced at the person who just stabbed from behind Aizen's back. Her chocolate brown eyes widened with disbelief. Standing in her presence is the one person she wanted to see the most.

"T-Toshiro..."

* * *

**References**

_**Nani**_ - What,_** Sugoi **_- Amazing, **_Hime _**- Princess, _**Gomen nesai** _- I'm Sorry

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay! Toshiro and the gang comes to the rescue! Gah, there's so much tension flying in the air! Did Hitsugaya's back stab did the trick to put an end to Aizen's evil reign? Well, you just have to wait and find out in chapter twenty. Please review! Thanks.


	20. Crossed Blades

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, the new Bleach opening rocks! There are so many spoilers from the manga (_which sort of sucks. Almost, no more surprises to shock me with. Aw..._) and so much action in the opening! Awesome! I can't wait to continue watching the Winter War episodes. (_Blastfulness, get to the Hitsugaya vs. Harribel fight already!_) Anyway, enough with the side talk; thanks for being so patient with me especially my reviewers:** Maya-chan2007,** **Pieps XD, MoonLightView, Tamashi Aisuto, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, AznInvasionGirl, KnowledgeandImagination, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Neko-cheung, HeavensPhoenix561, Samantha, Kaye. Shirogane, icyangel27, i-is-animefreak, applestoapples, WhitePrincessOfHope, becomeafan, divprince. **You're all great! Well, it's time for some more action in the story. Without any further delays, here is chapter twenty. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Twenty**: Crossed Blades

Just as removed his sword from his flesh, Aizen released the captive princess and fell to the ground. Swiftly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the body in case the General of the Royal Guard gets back up again. Standing face to face, the white haired thief embraced his love with open arms and asked, "Momo, are you alright?"

The peach girl looked into his emerald-teal eyes and gave him a faint smile. She missed him so much. For all this time, he has been alive and well. She is happy beyond comparison. Words cannot describe her sediments. All of a sudden, the princess slapped him on the cheek.

Placing his hand on the stung area, Hitsugaya turned to the serious faced Hinamori and complained, "Oi, what was that about?! Why did you slap me?"

She didn't answer him. She slapped him a second time, but on the other cheek instead.

"Momo!"

"Baka!" the princess exclaimed before she buried her face in his chest. Feeling the girl's body shiver, he looked down to feel and see her cry on his black kimono. "You kept your identity as the notorious thief a secret from me and kept me hanging in the balance, trying to figure out what the hell is going on around here. I-I thought you were dead..."

Toshiro let out a sigh and hugged her once more. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I-I didn't want you to get hurt," Hitsugaya explained. "Now, you don't have to worry about me being dead anymore. I'm here for you."

Wiping her tears with her sleeve, Momo looked up and smiled back. While the two lovers are sharing a loving kiss they desperately missed so much, Jidanbo looked over to the side and noticed that Aizen's body just twitched. Without any warning, he raised his axes into the air and slammed them down on the body, surprising the thief and the princess. As Hitsugaya held his love close to his body, they both watched the West Gatekeeper get stained in his own blood. They fell into shock as they watched Aizen send him to the ground with only one fierce swing of his sword.

"J-Jidanbo-san!" Momo exclaimed.

_"H-He struck him down in one shot,"_ Toshiro thought as he grind his teeth together. He took a better look at his stab wound. Evidently, some blood is dripping out of his flesh and staining his clothes. However, judging by the expression on his face, he looks unaffected by the attack. _"He's not normal and his movements...it appears that he's trained to be like an assassin."_

The tall brown haired general lowered his sword and turned to them. Showing a smile on his face, Aizen said, "Well, it seems like you're still alive Hitsugaya-kun..."

With both his hands clutched onto the hilt of his sword, the thief turned to the general with his eyes narrowed at him. "Aizen...I'm not letting you take the throne. It belongs to Momo."

"H-He wants the throne?" Hinamori asked with surprise. "He's the one who caused all that trouble for everyone?"

"Yes, he planned all this stuff to happen from the start," the notorious thief explained. "I'm also pretty certain that my involvement with you is part of his big scheme as well."

"That can't be..."

Aizen just grinned. "Congratulations Hitsugaya-kun, you get a prize for getting the answer correct. Guess what you're going to get?"

Toshiro replied, "A cut down by you? No thanks, I don't want the prize. As a matter of fact, you can have it back!"

Suddenly, the white haired thief charged at him which soon followed by the clashing of their swords.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Ichimaru against Kira, Hisagi, and Matsumoto has been moved to the next room. The tall gray haired man grinned with amusement as he continuously clashed blades with each of his opponents. "Now when was the last time I crossed blades with each of you?" Gin asked.

Hisagi, who is fighting him head to head at the moment, kissed between his teeth. "Enough with the small talk Ichimaru," he said. "You're going down!"

Just as he tried to cut him from the side, Ichimaru easily avoided his move by side stepping and retaliate back by elbowing him on the back. Hisagi was pushed a few steps forward before he noticed that the captain has already have kicked him in the gut. He is sent flying back through the not so thick walls and into the throne room where he is joined up with Renji. "Hisagi-san!" Kira called out.

"Shuhei!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

The female swordsman and the pale blond haired knight turned to the Captain of the Royal Guard. Raising his sword out in front of him, he sang, "Here I come."

He rush up to the two allies and swung his sword towards them. With one glimpse at one another, they nodded with agreement. Izuru and Rangiku both dodged to opposite sides and dodged the single assault. Holding their grounds and staying on their toes, the two swordsmen wasted no time retaliating back. However, their attacks were blocked by Ichimaru's sword after he took a step back and held his weapon horizontally. The two sides were in a deadlock, trying to overpower one another. "My my, isn't this very interesting?" the gray haired captain asked. "With your combined strengths, you two managed to keep me in place."

"Gin, you have a lot of explaining to do," Matsumoto said.

He grinned. "Sorry Ran-chan, but the story I have is too long for me to explain. I'll get back to you on that at another time where we're not so busy fighting each other."

Drawing back his sword for a second, Kira changed the grip on the sword's hilt and swung it on the side. Noticing his movements, the gray haired Royal Guard member pushed his childhood friend off to the side. He quickly clashed blades with his subordinate's. An exchange of swings and dodges were done between the captain and Trio Knight as they fought. Neither of them sustained or have done any damage to one another.

"I'm so proud of you, Izuru. You've managed to polish up your skills quite nicely."

Kissing between his teeth, Kira took a large step back, creating some distance between him and his opponent. _"I thought we would have a chance if we worked together, but it turns out that Ichimaru is only toying with us," _he thought. _"If we don't be careful, he's going to kill us in no time."_

"Hn, it seems like you're in quite the pickle. You must be trying to figure out how to injure me, aren't you?"

_"Damn it..."_

Without any warning, Matsumoto charged from behind. She leaped into the air and raised her sword above her head. With a yell, she swung her sword down. However, Ichimaru half turned and did a small spin with his feet. Along the way, he grabbed the woman's wrist (which is in possession of her sword) and threw her off.

"Matsumoto-san!" Kira exclaimed.

There is no time to waste. Rangiku planted the palm of her hand on the cold flooring and did a one handed cartwheel. Once landing on her feet safely, she stopped herself from crashing into the nearby obstacles behind her. She raised her head and glanced at the older childhood friend. "You've got to do better than that if you intend to defeat me, Gin."

"Well, that's good to hear that you're still good to fight me," Ichimaru replied. "Now let's start round two, shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room on the other side of the wall, the short haired teenager groaned for a bit as he slowly sat up from the ground. Placing a hand on the side of his forehead, he watched the red head deal with all the low leveled guards. "Oi Hisagi-san," Abarai said. "Now is not the time to be slacking off."

Upon hearing that comment, the short haired teenager implanted his sword on the ground. Using it as a support, he slowly got back on his feet. After taking a few breaths, Hisagi removed his sword from the ground, lifted it up in front, and got back into battle. Joining the battle with Renji, the two knights of the Royal Guard decided to work together and defeat their opponents. "Let's do this Abarai!"

"Yosh, let's beat the crap out of these people!" Renji exclaimed.

To start things off, the red headed knight charged into a crowd of Royal Guard members and started a brawl. The first opponent he went up against, he threw a fist at him which soon followed by a side kick. Once he was knocked away, the Trio Knight spun around and held his sword up to block against a few sword swings.

"You're too slow!"

Renji pushed them away and kicked the nearest person in the gut. As he winced in pain, the red head threw an uppercut, sending him flying back. Despite being the one at a disadvantage, he managed to handle them quite well.

"It's going to take great skills to outsmart and outrun me!"

In the meantime, Hisagi Shuhei withdrew his sword back into its sheath and got into a fighting pose. Holding up his fists at the guards, he patiently waited for one of them to make the first move. Upon hearing a fierce yell from one of them, the Trio Knight turned his attention to the charging guard. With perfect timing, the short dark haired teenager quickly charged at him. "Eat this!"

Surprised by his speed, he used this opportunity to go down to his knees and throw a low roundhouse kick. Anticipating his movements, the guard jumped in the air, dodging his attack. However, Hisagi already saw through his move. He planted his hands on the ground and lifted his feet off. Using them, he did an overhead kick which made contact with his stomach. The guard gasped, seeking for air as he was thrown back. After getting back on his feet, Shuhei said, "I'm not going to lose to you all."

As the two members of the Trio Knights are continuously knocking their opponents out with their kicks, punches, and swords, the palace grounds suddenly began to shake. They turned their heads to the side to see what exactly happened. An explosion took place causing smoke to fill the room.

Covering their mouths with their sleeves, Hisagi said, "Something is going on over there."

By the time the smoke cleared a bit, the two members of the Trio Knights saw Aizen clashing blades with Hitsugaya. Princess Hinamori is not too far away, witnessing the epic battle with her own eyes. "We better finish dealing with all these guards here," Renji suggested. "It's only a matter of time before the equilibrium over there breaks."

The older knight nodded with agreement. "Yeah, let's just hope luck is on our side."

* * *

Toshiro is on the offense. With every single movement, he continuously attempted to strike the general down with his long sword from different angles. However, Aizen managed to do small yet fast steps from side to side, avoiding every single swing. From time to time, blades would make contact with one another as eyes of the two dueling swordsmen still kept watch. "You're quite skilled Hitsugaya-kun. I commend you for that," Aizen said. "However, it's about time for me to get serious."

Upon hearing his comment, Hitsugaya just narrowed his eyes. He is high on alert for any sudden moves on him or the princess nearby. Aizen grinned and began striking back by using various swings from his sword. The thief calmly anticipated and dodged his moves. At one point, the general suddenly changed his tactics and began attacking him from below. Aisu no Ryu noticed and stepped back. Just as he did that, he slowly raised his head and noticed a fist flying towards his face. The white haired teenager first did a twist to dodge his assault and prepare for his next move: attack him from the side. However, he noticed a grin on Aizen's face.

After kissing between his teeth, he tried to move his head over to the side, but Aizen's sword made a slash cut across his cheek, followed by a kick in the stomach. Toshiro fell back onto the ground and rolled away as the general tried to stab him. Landing on his feet and using them as a booster, Hitsugaya charged at the tall shaggy brown haired Aizen, who defended by putting his sword between the thief's sword and his face. Both opponents are in a dead lock, trying to overcome the other with sheer power. However, the equilibrium soon broke.

Aizen parried Hitsugaya's attack and put the tip of his blade down so that it touches the ground. After dragging it for a while, he swung widely towards Toshiro's face. Even though he managed to dodge his attack, he wasn't prepared to defend against the broken debris. The thief winced as he instinctively closed his eyes to avoid having any pebbles in them. By the time he reopened them, Aizen has stepped on his foot. _"Sh-Shit!" _

He slashed across his body with his sword. Hitsugaya winced in pain as he clutched his chest with an arm and fell back. However, his reign of terror did not stop. Using this opportunity, Aizen threw a fist at his gut. Aisu no Ryu gasped, seeking for breath. Moments later, the white haired thief fell to the ground. "S-Shiro-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed.

Turning his body away from the unconscious body, Aizen advert his attention to the raven haired princess. Holding his blood-filled sword on the side, he began walking up to her. "Now...where were we?" the general asked. "Oh yes, I was supposed to get married you, Hinamori-hime."

But before the Royal Guard member could say anything, he heard a grunting noise from behind. He stopped and glanced back to see the white haired thief slowly getting back on his feet. A grin appeared on his face as he turned around to face him once more. "Stand up Hitsugaya-kun," he said. "So, that I can truly cut you down this time."

Hitsugaya glared at him, ignoring the new injury on his chest. "You talk too much, Aizen. Let's fight."

The brown haired general held his sword up and prepared for another round of battle. "Very well, whatever you say..."

Holding both hands on the hilt of his blade, Toshiro let out a fierce yell as he charged at Aizen. Just as he is about to strike him in the gut, his opponent swiftly moved to the side. Instead, he managed to elbow his stomach. As he gasped for air, Hitsugaya wasted no time bending down close to the ground and stuck out his leg. Hitting his shin against his ankles, he managed to trip him. However, Sosuke refused to go down.

Placing his left hand on the hard flooring and in his unstable sideways position, he swung his sword towards the thief. Anticipating his move, Hitsugaya leaped back and avoided the attack. Aizen's sword made contact with the floor. Using his toes as a booster, Toshiro charged at the general once more and swung his sword. All of a sudden, his attack was stopped. Aizen Sosuke, who is standing on one knee, has caught his sword with his bare hand. Aisu no Ryu kissed between his teeth with sudden frustration. "You lose _again_..."

Sensing danger, the young thief began moving to the side to avoid whatever the General of the Royal Guard has in store for him. However, he was too quick. He grabbed the front of Toshiro's kimono, got back on his two feet, and rammed him into a wall. While he is still trying to recover from the damage, Aizen did not hesitate to stab his sword into his lower right abdomen. With a painful gasp, Hitsugaya began to cough out some blood from his throat. The princess, who stood there with horror, suddenly called out his name. "Toshiro!"

After Aizen watched him lose consciousness, he forcefully withdrew his sword out. Hitsugaya let out a yell before the general dropped him onto the cold flooring below. Holding out his bloody sword out on the side, he turned around and started walking towards the Princess of Seireitei. "Finally, all the delays have been taken care of," Sosuke said.

Upon noticing, Momo took a few steps back. She attempted to runaway. However, she didn't want to leave Toshiro alone. She exclaimed, "No! I'm not going to get married to you!"

Just as he is about to stand face to face with her, Aizen felt something grab the back of his heel. He looked back and down to see the white haired teenager there. "I-I'm not done...Stay...away from...Momo," Hitsugaya said.

"Look at you Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen commented. "You are still trying to be a hero when there's nothing for you in return. There is no point risking for lif--"

"Shut...up Aizen," the thief cursed. "Risking my life for the princess means a lot to me. I'm willing to die for her any day under any circumstances, but what's the point of me telling you this? You have no heart."

A grin appeared on his face. "How touching your story that is. However, I feel insulted that you just called me a heartless person. For saying that, you get the pleasure of dieing under my foot."

Once his foot made contact with the thief's back, Hitsugaya let out a yell. Finding it amusing, Sosuke continued to apply more weight on his foot, wanting to hear the painful and loud noises he's making. "Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed. She looked up at the General of the Royal Guard. "Aizen, stop it! You're hurting him!"

Once he stopped moving under his foot, Aizen resumed his attention to the princess. "Now where were we? Oh yes, marriage ceremony must go on..."

When he made contact with her wrist, the young princess struggled to break free. "Let me go! I don't want this!"

Trapping her in his arms, he looked down at Momo and said, "It's too late; you're mine..."

* * *

**References**

_**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon. Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Hime**_ - Princess

* * *

**Author's Note**: Holy shat! Hitsugaya's hurt and Momo's in danger! (_Oh the agony! Blast you Aizen Sosuke!_) Who will save them? Well, you know the drill; please review and wait patiently for the next chapter! I'll be back again soon! Laterz!


	21. Reasons to Fight

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've kept you all hanging long enough. It's time for me to update this story! Special thanks to **Samantha, tlg, Pieps XD, MoonLightView, Maya-chan2007, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Tamashi Aisuto, AznInvasionGirl, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, becomeafan, Lady Krystalyn, KnowledgeandImagination, i-is-animefreak, Neko-cheung, applestoapples, WhitePrincessOfHope, icyangel27 **for your reviewing in the last chapter. Without any further delays, here is chapter twenty-one. Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Twenty-One**: Reasons to Fight

All of a sudden, Aizen Sosuke turned around and raised his sword out, defending against two almost surprise attacks. His eyes narrowed at his new opponents standing in front of him. "So, you two decided to join the battle, Abarai Renji and Hisagi Shuhei."

"Abarai-kun, Hisagi-san," Momo said.

Without a moment to waste, Hisagi and Abarai both used brute force to collide with the general and overpower him. Sensing danger, the princess moved out of the way so that the two knights force Aizen against the wall. As they are holding the taller man in place, the red headed knight glanced back at the peach girl and exclaimed, "Hinamori, take Hitsugaya away from here!"

"N-Nani?"

"We'll hold Aizen off," Hisagi added as he and Renji began to have difficulties holding him in place.

"B-But...what about you?"

"Just go already!" Renji yelled. Aizen struggled to break free, but neither of them are going to let him do that. They kept the general against the wall.

With a nod of agreement, Momo rushed over to Hitsugaya's side. Bending down on one leg, the princess put his sword back in its sheath on his back and carried her now unconscious boyfriend by draping an arm around the back of her neck. Slowly, the princess and the thief made their escape from the battlefield using Jidanbo's personally made entrance. Minutes after, they left the scene.

"Now that they're gone, let the real battle start!" Renji declared.

Aizen then grinned. "I wonder about that...Abarai-kun."

Without any warning, Hisagi made the first move. He tried slicing his head off with his sword, but the General of the Royal Guard ducked. Renji made the next move by vertically cutting him down, but the older man anticipated his move. He rolled to the side. "Hn, two against one is a bit unfair," Aizen said.

"Cut with the crap!" Renji retorted. "We have known you ever since we joined the Royal Guard. You know how to deal with multiple opponents against you Aizen."

"I'm glad to hear that someone has been listening to all my lectures."

Sensing danger from the side, Aizen's sword soon clashed against Hisagi's. "We're going to defeat you and restore peace to this kingdom," Shuhei said.

"Now I can't let that happen; I have so many plans ready to be achieved once I become King of Seireitei," he explained. "Getting rid of the Trio Knights, Aisu no Ryu, and that Rukongai girl are my first priority."

Renji growled with anger while Hisagi just frowned.

"What's wrong? Do you both have a problem with my plan?"

"Yes," Renji replied as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade. "You're going down!"

Just as he charged at the General of the Royal Guard, Aizen said, "After learning under me for so long, you have yet to understand the true extent of my strength."

He then placed his sword in front of him, blocked and parried against his attack. Using this moment, he swung his sword towards his body. Just as it is about to make contact with Renji's clothes, he sensed danger and took a quick step to the side. If it weren't for his quick reaction, Sosuke would have lost his wrist to Hisagi's sword. The oldest Trio Knight cursed under his breath, "Damn it, I almost had him."

"Well, that's unfortunate; I don't think you'll be able to get another chance to do that to me."

"Don't let his words get to you Hisagi-san," Abarai commented, "and concentrate on defeating him."

"You make it sound so easy," he replied.

"Oh, believe me; I wish it was."

Aizen merely grinned. He might as well toy with them for a bit. Chances for his primary opponent to return to the battlefield and fight him once more are very high. "Let's see how far you can go, shall we?"

* * *

When Momo decided to stop running, she slowly laid Hitsugaya down to rest on his back in front of her. Noticing that he is still bleeding, the princess looked back and forth in search of something to use as a bandage. However, all she sees are damaged walls, broken glass and vases, and other unusable stuff lying around. Worried, she resumed her attention to the unconscious thief. He is still breathing. "There has to be something around here I can use," she said. "If I don't help Toshiro, he might bleed to death."

All of a sudden, she thought of an idea. Taking a sleeve of her kimono, she ripped the whole section out. She tore it a few more times in order to make thin strips. Once she is done, Momo turned to the unconscious thief. She gulped, thinking of the fact that she is going to see him half-naked for the first time. She suddenly shook her head back and forth. _"Now is not the time to be thinking of such things!" _she mentally thought. _"His life is hanging in the balance!"_

Suddenly, she saw a hand twitch. Slowly, a pair of emerald-teal eyes opened. "Momo...? W-What's...going on?"

"Toshiro, you're alright," she happily replied.

"W-What's happening?" Just as he is tried to sit up, the white haired thief winced in pain and clutched his arm on his shoulder. It soon followed by the pain coming from his right abdomen. "It-te..."

"You shouldn't strain yourself," Momo suggested. "Your wounds needs to be treated!"

Turning to the worried princess, he said, "I-I have to finish the battle or else...we'll live through one hell of a life."

Without any warning, Hinamori grabbed a hold onto his injured shoulder causing the younger teenager to let out a short yell.

"Oi, what was that abou--"

Hitsugaya didn't finish his sentence and looked into the peach girl's eyes. Even though she didn't say a thing, he knew what she is trying to tell him._ "I know what you're going to say to me. So, there is no point trying to stop you. At the very least, let me help you get back into the battle in the best condition you can be."_

The tension in his body soon ceased, allowing the girl to start bandaging him. Once she is done, the two lovers sat together in silence as their heads were laid low. "Arigato...Momo," he finally said.

Feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, the princess timidly replied, "You're welcome Toshiro."

Aisu no Ryu raised his head, looking at the girl and asked, "What happened while I was unconscious?"

"Kira-kun and Rangiku-san are fighting against Ichimaru while Abarai-kun and Hisagi-san are dealing with Aizen. They told me to take you away from the battle."

"I see."

Momo let out a sigh. She is glad to see him alive and well. However, it is only a matter of time before he's ready to go out into the battlefield once more. It is about a few minutes later that he picked up his sword from the ground. As he slowly got back on his feet, Momo quickly stood up to support him.

"Daijobou...I'm alright," he replied. "I've been through much worse than this."

Suddenly, Hinamori started leaning against his uninjured shoulder. Hitsugaya stopped and glanced at her. She said, "Please promise me that you won't die."

He turns to face the Princess of Seireitei. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Momo's mind turned into a blur as the feelings of worry and pain were replaced with blissfulness and love. Eventually, she started kissing him back, returning his sediments. As they both wrapped their arms around one another, the two lovers became engaged in their make out session. Just as they are in the peak of their heated moment, Hitsugaya suddenly pulled away from Hinamori and winced in pain.

"Toshi--"

Holding up a hand in front of her, he gave her a faint smile and said, "I'm alright. I almost forgot that I have injuries that are in the middle of closing up."

"Oh..."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Just to let you know, I can't promise you that I will come back alive because I don't want to give you false hopes."

Feeling a little depressed, Hinamori slowly tilted her head forward and began staring down at her feet. "I-I understand..."

"But I will tell you one thing..." Momo looked up again. "I will forever and always love you."

The princess gave him a faint smile. "Me too, Toshiro."

He gave a short nod of agreement. "I have to get going; the others need my help to putting an end to Aizen's plan."

Hinamori kept silent for a while before she replied, "Hai."

* * *

Kira narrowly dodged Ichimaru's attempt to pierce through his head. In retaliation, the pale blond haired knight started swinging his sword towards his face. Anticipating his movements, the grinning gray haired captain used various side and back steps to dodge his attacks. "What's wrong Izuru?" Gin asked. "Is that all you've got?"

His opponent just frowned. The captain's grin widened. Without another word, he made a move on Kira. At first, he thought that his superior is going to attack from the front. So, he has already came up with the appropriate defense strategy against his assault. Remembering what he taught him, Trio Knight knew the type of battle style his superior uses. So, there is nothing for him to surprise him with. However, he wasn't where Kira anticipated him to be. Instead of attacking him from the front, it turned out that the Royal Guard member came from behind.

"Don't tell me you have already forgotten? Never turn your back against your opponent," he said.

All of a sudden, Kira gasped for air as Ichimaru's sword pierced through his chest with his blade. "S-Shit..."

It is moments later; the grinning captain withdrew his sword from the young knight's body, sending him to fall on the ground. "It turns out that you still have a lot to learn before you start facing the Captain of the Royal Guard, Izuru."

He then turned to see his childhood friend, standing nearby. Matsumoto kept her eyes on him and waited. "Gin...why are you on Aizen's side?" she asked. "Don't you even care about the people who you have grown up with in Rukongai?"

"Gomen nesai Ran-chan," he replied. "I have my reasons."

She then raised her sword up in front of her. "In that case, I have no other choice, but to defeat you."

"We'll see if you're able to do that."

Without any further exchange of words, both swordsmen rush forward and crossed blades with one another. _"You never change, Gin. You always liked to do whatever you want even if it means leaving your friends behind." _

* * *

_A young ten year old girl fell back and landed on her bottom. Wincing in pain for a few moments, the strawberry orange haired female glared at the standing eleven year old boy and exclaimed, "Argh, can't you be a little more gentle Gin?" _

_"Sorry Ran-chan, but I'm showing you how tough a battle can be and it's only the beginning of it," he explained. Walking over to the girl, he extended a hand out to her. "Are you still sure you want to learn swordsmanship from me?" _

_Rangiku didn't take his offer. Instead, she got back on her feet again. Folding her arms over her chest, she turned her body away from the gray haired boy. "Of course I do want to learn! A girl has to learn to fend for herself, you know!" _

_Young Ichimaru then held up hands out and shrugged. "If you say so, but just to let you know; whether you're a girl or not, I'm not going to go easy on you."_

_

* * *

_

Rangiku pushed him back towards the wall, preventing from advancing any further. However, Ichimaru has other plans. He took a small step back to make her loose her balance. Using that moment of vulnerability, the captain raised his sword up in preparation for a vertical cut. Upon sensing danger, she grabbed a kunai from the side of her sash and threw it towards his direction. However, Gin dodged it by moving away from her target range. The pointy weapon is implanted into the wall, but neither of them bothered to pick it up. They were too busy exchanging sword strikes from one another.

Knowing that their deadlock is not going to go anywhere, Matsumoto decided now is a good time to change tactics. She allowed him to overpower her by not fighting back. Instead, she used this opportunity, to do a body twist and strike from a different angle. Ichimaru instinctively raised his sword up and defended against the attack. Once again, they are engaged in another battle of power.

* * *

_"What is your reason to fight?" _

_The two childhood friends sat together on the porch, eating dried persimmons. "Hn, what do you mean?"_

_"After living with you for so long, I still don't understand what you're thinking Gin," Rangiku explained. "What made you start learning swordsmanship?" _

_Ichimaru looked up into the sky to see the puffy clouds pass by. "I started learning because of a pretty girl I met."_

_Matsumoto frowned and then snatched the basket of fruits away from him. _

_"Ah hey! I'm not done eating."_

_"You're not getting any Gin." _

_"What? Why?" he asked, turning to the strawberry orange haired girl. _

_She walked back into the house. "Shut up! You're not getting any!" _

_He just sat there and smiled. "That pretty girl gave me a reason to be strong for her, that's why."_

_

* * *

_

By the time Gin overpowered her with sheer force, Matsumoto stepped back and hit against a suit of armor. As the large metal figurine, fell apart and tumbled onto the ground, Rangiku lost her balance and fell on her bottom. Using this opportunity, her opponent swung his sword downwards. She had to think fast or else she is going to get injured. By grabbing a loose metal arm from the side, she held it up above her head and defended against his attack. Suddenly, using her leg, she kicked the front of Ichimaru's ankle, knocking him off balance. He fell down and stood on one knee.

In the meantime, she did a backward handstand with her left hand and got back on her two feet. With the tip of her blade pointed at his neck, the strawberry orange haired woman said, "It's over."

Ichimaru merely grinned. "Try again Ran-chan."

All of a sudden, she felt something is being thrown in her direction. So, Matsumoto shifted her weight off to the side. Wondering what it is, she glimpsed back to see that he has thrown the kunai she used before. At one point, during their duel, Gin must have removed it from its original spot.

"You're now wide open with no way to dodge against my next attack."

* * *

_"Eh, you're leaving already?"_

_Twelve year old Ichimaru stopped and looked back at the eleven year old girl. "Sorry Ran-chan..."_

_Matsumoto then placed her hands on her hips. She turned away and said, "Well, do what you want. I don't care!" _

_"In that case, once I finish mastering swordsmanship, I'll come back and teach you." _

_The girl then glanced back at the smiling older child. "Gi--"_

_"Ja ne. I'll see you again someday."_

_Waiting at the door sill, she watched her childhood friend slowly leave her sights. It is not long after, he is gone from her life. She knew he won't be returning anytime soon.  
_

_"Baka Gin."_

_

* * *

_

_"We'll see about that." _Matsumoto took two small spheres, hidden between her bosoms, and threw them in front of Ichimaru. Once they made contact with the ground, they exploded causing clouded smokes to fill the air. Using this opportunity, she tightens her grip on her hilt and charged right in. Seeing a silhouette of him through the smoke, the strawberry orange haired woman narrowed her eyes. _"This is the end..." _

Just as she pierced through that particular area in the smoke, she felt her blade making contact with something. She stood there for a moment. Tilting her head forward, she closed her pale blue eyes. "Sorry Ran-chan..."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. She didn't cut anything. She turned her head to see Ichimaru's presence at her side. "G-Gin..."

Before she knew it, Matsumoto felt something hit against the back of her neck. She soon lost consciousness. Just as she is about to fall on the ground, he caught her with a single arm. Gently placing her down, the Captain of the Royal Guard took one good glance at her before leaving the the ruined hallway alone in silence. "If you interfere any further, the plan wouldn't work out the way things are supposed to go..."

* * *

**References**

_**Nani**_ - What, _**Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Hai **_- Yes, _**Gomen nesai **_- I'm Sorry, _**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Baka **_- Idiot/Stupid

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, Kira and Matsumoto are down for the count! On the other hand, what is Gin up to? Who knows...xD As for Toshiro, he's ready to get back into the action. Will he be able to stand up against Aizen and defeat him this time? Please review! Thanks.


	22. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tension is approaching its peak. It's only a matter of time before the epic showdown ends and OMG, I have received 300 reviews for this story! Gah, HitsuHina cookies, some fresh popcorn, and a large cup of pop/juice for everyone! Yum! Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me especially my reviewers from the last chapter:** becomeafan****, tlg, The Sweet Peach, Maya-chan2007, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, MoonLightView, AznInvasionGirl, Pieps XD, Tamashi Aisuto, KnowledgeandImagination, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, Neko-cheung, applestoapples, WhitePrincessOfHope, icyangel27, Samantha **_(x2)_. They're greatly appreciated. Will Hisagi, Renji, and Hitsugaya able to take down their enemies? Find out in chapter twenty-two. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Surprise

The exchange of sword swings, kicks, and punches are continuously traded off as Hisagi and Renji are attempting to defeat Aizen on their own. So far, they have managed to keep up with his moves. However, no damage has been inflicted. As the general watched his subordinates stand in front of him, mostly out of breath, he said, "I thought you two are going to defeat me."

Renji narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up..."

He grinned. "I have prolonged this battle for long enough. It's time to get serious."

All of a sudden, raising his sword at the two members of the Royal Guard, Sosuke took the initiative to make the first move. Both knights separated on opposite sides so that the general have to decide which on of them to face. In their minds, once he has made his decision, the unmarked knight will strike him from behind. The other person will serve as a distraction. Aizen decided to take care of Hisagi first. Upon noticing the change in his movements, Renji lowered his head and smirked. _"You're going down Aizen!"_

Just he is about to stab him on the back, Aizen turned his body to the side and showed a grin. Renji hesitated.

_"Shit, he noticed!"_

He grabbed his wrist and forced the red headed knight to pierce his sword through Hisagi's abdomen. Shuhei bit the bottom of his lip and manged to hold back his yell. As he is falling to the ground, he cursed, "D-Damn it..."

"Hisagi-san!" Abarai yelled. He then turned to his opponent. "Curse you, Aizen Sosuke!"

The General of the Royal Guard merely grinned. "You're wide open."

Before he could dodge his move, the Aizen heavily wounded his right shoulder with a single swing of his sword. There is no way he is going to give up just yet especially after what he has done to his fallen companion. Renji held his ground, still standing in his presence. "I'm not going to let myself go down so...easily."

Though he heard him say that, the taller man could tell that the red head is struggling. His sword strike left him a big enough slash mark to cause him to lay on the ground and slowly bleed to death. Unfortunately for him, it is not so; he underestimated him. "I can see that, Abarai-kun. However, it is only a matter of time before you fall just like the rest of your allies."

Aizen raised his sword high up in the air and struck him down. Luckily, Renji had enough strength to side step away from the move and retaliate. Just as he is about to stab him, the general took hold of his sword by the blade. The Trio Knight's eyes widened. Slowly raising his head up, he look at the sinister look on his face. Never minding the flowing blood dripping from his injured left palm hand, Sosuke held back his weapon and quickly stabbed him in the gut. Renji gasped, coughing out some blood as he felt his body suddenly turn heavy. "Sh-Shit..."

As the knight fell down to the hard flooring, the General of the Royal Guard turned his back away. Holding his sword down and off to the side, he raised his head up to see two familiar faces standing before him. "How interesting; it seems like you're ready for another round of punishment, Hitsugaya-kun..."

The white haired thief stepped forward in front of Hinamori. Placing a hand on the hilt of his blade, Hitsugaya drew his long sword from his back and held it in front of his opponent. "I won't go down until you're finished Aizen..."

The general smiled. "We'll see about that."

He narrowed his eyes, watching his every single movement. Without turning his attention to the princess behind him, Aisu no Ryu said, "Momo stand back. I don't want you to get involved in this."

The princess slowly nodded with agreement. "Okay, but be careful Toshiro."

With that said, Hitsugaya put his free hand into the inside of his kimono and took out three kunais. Holding them between his fingers, he threw them towards Aizen's direction. His opponent easily evaded the move. Just as he moved to the side, the thief already rushes up to him, ready to strike him down with his sword. Raising his sword in between him and Toshiro, Aizen blocked his attack. Shifting his weight over to one side, Hitsugaya began his fierce attack. The General too defended against that move and pushed him back.

Quickly, Aisu no Ryu threw a fist to his body. However, his opponent has already anticipated his move. He caught his fist with a single hand. With a smile, Aizen forced the teenager to the side. Using his other hand, he pointed his blade towards him. Unfortunately, for him, he is already aware of his intentions. Hitsugaya broke free of his grasp and intercepted by raising his sword between him and his face. The two swordsmen are stuck in a dead lock.

Suddenly, the teenager started being pushed back by Aizen. In comparison to his strength alone, he did not stand a chance. Thinking quickly, the white haired thief changed his pace. Clutching both his hands onto the hilt of his blade, the thief did a spin and used its momentum to strike him from the side once more. Before his blade could make contact with him, Aizen took a step back. Not only he dodged his opponent's move, but he also countered by forcefully kicking him in the gut.

Hitsugaya winced in pain. Using this opportunity, Aizen kicked him once more, sending him to the ground, dropping his sword along the way. Just as the general is about to implant the tip of his blade down, the thief quickly rolled his body away. However, his back soon met with a thick and rough wall. He grind his teeth together, trying to hold back his scream. He looked up to see Aizen about to swing his sword at him once more.

He had no other choice, but to defend. Aisu no Ryu swiftly sat up and placed his hands together, catching Aizen's swing before it made contact with his body. The General of Royal Guard stopped and narrowed his eyes. "You don't know when to give up."

"Yeah, I don't," Toshiro replied.

Suddenly a grin appeared on his face. He said, "In that case, a change of plans is in order."

Aisu no Ryu raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he is talking about. However, his thoughts are shortly interrupted when he lost grasp of Aizen's blade. He looked up to see him strike at his face. Luckily, he moved to the side and got back onto his feet.

Aizen turned his body towards the white haired thief. As he is walking towards him, the general is equipped with his long sword. "It looks like you're weaponless now."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "That problem can be easily fixed."

Putting his hands on the opposite sides of his sash, Toshiro pulled out three daggers on each hand. Holding on hand up on the side of his face, Aizen noticed that there are explosive tags on them. When he threw them towards his direction, the general jumped to the side to avoid getting caught in the explosion. Smoke filled the air, clouding Aizen's sights on the young thief. Before he knew it, Hitsugaya rush up to him. He threw two more daggers with his other hand, but missed its target. General Aizen barely managed to evade his hidden short weapons.

All of a sudden, Toshiro threw his last dagger towards Aizen's left and knocked his long sword into the air. As he is stopped for a moment, Hitsugaya caught his sword by the hilt and immediately started his counterattack. He began his fierce attack by continuously swinging his sword from different angles. Eventually, one of his attacks managed to rip a section of Aizen's sleeve. The general narrowed his eyes and jumped back to create some distance. However, the young thief won't let him. He continued to rush in and struck a few more times until he lead Aizen against a wall.

Aizen hissed between his teeth as he glanced back. Upon resuming his attention back to the white haired thief, Hitsugaya has already begun his next move. "You're finished Aizen!" he exclaimed.

Just as he is about to stab him, the taller man elbowed the young thief. Hitsugaya gasped in pain, feeling his previous injury against Aizen's elbow. The General pushed him all the way to the other side of the room and against the wall. The white haired teenager struggled to break free, but couldn't escape. Aizen leaned closer to Toshiro and said, "I win..."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Changing his grip on the hilt of his blade, he held it downwards and impaled in on the top of his foot. Aizen bit the bottom of his lip, holding back the sudden pain.

He cursed, "You bastard..."

Taking out a kunai from the inside of his kimono, Hitsugaya held it with both his hands and rammed it into Aizen's abdomen. He arched over, leaving them to cease movement for a few seconds. Even though things appear to be going his way, the white haired thief knew it is too early to relax. Suddenly, Aizen gripped his hand onto his sword and removed it from his foot. Raising his head up to Aisu no Ryu, he struck back. Toshiro easily evaded his move by taking a side step. However, he was soon knocked onto the ground after a fist is thrown at his face.

As he had a hand placed over his face, Hitsugaya then whipped the dripping blood off the bottom of his nose with his sleeve. He then heard a metallic sound. Looking down on the ground is his sword lying there. When he raised his head up, his emerald-teal eyes soon widened with shock. Where he found Aizen is also where he found Hinamori. The Princess of Seireitei has been captured by the General of the Royal Guard. "Momo!" he exclaimed.

"Toshiro!" she exclaimed back.

However, the raven haired girl is soon pulled back by Aizen's grip on her neck. He had the tip of his sword against her throat. A grin appeared on his face. Aizen asked, "What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun? Why don't you attack me now?"

"How dare you involve her in this battle!" Aisu no Ryu yelled.

"Its strategic tactic, that's all."

Hitsugaya growled with frustration as he got back on his feet with his sword at hand. He knew that if he were to attack him now, he will not hesitate to hurt Hinamori.

"What's wrong? Why are you just standing there for?"

_"Shit, I can't attack him," _Toshiro cursed. _"What should I do?"_

_"Toshiro..." _Momo thought worryingly as she watched the thief contemplate.

The Princess of Seireitei has made her decision to not stand and wait for him to save her. She began struggling, trying to break away from the general's grip. However, he is too strong for her. Aizen noticed her rebellion. "Now Hinamori-kun, stay still so that I wouldn't accidentally cut you."

"Let me go!"

"Sorry, but I just can't comply to your request or else your thief boyfriend will rush and murder me." Upon knowing that, Aizen is certain that Hitsugaya is not going to attack. He's smart enough to know when to move and when not to. He loves Momo and doesn't want anything to happen to her. In other words, the notorious thief, Aisu no Ryu cannot win this showdown. The chance of attaining victory is zero percent. Sosuke grinned. _"It's game over for him." _

All of a sudden, his eyes soon narrowed. He looked back to see the tip of a sword against the throat of his neck. Its owner is an all too familiar member of the Royal Guard.

"Gin..."

"Gomen nesai General Aizen," he replied with his trademark smile. "No hard feelings..."

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu **_- Ice Dragon. Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Gomen nesai -**_ I'm Sorry_**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: O.O Ah! Renji and Hisagi are down! Gah, Ichimaru just saved Hinamori and Hitsugaya from Aizen's grasp! What the haywire is going on here? There is only one way to find out and wait patiently for the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	23. The End

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, so many things to do; so little time to finish them. Oh well, that is why you have to plan things out and do them bit by bit before it's due. Anyway, special thanks goes to my reviewers:** Maya-chan2007, becomeafan, AznInvasionGirl, icyangel27, tlg, MoonLightView, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, HeavensPheonix561, divprince, i-is-freak, KnowledgeandImagination, Samantha, chococat450, Pieps XD, Amiru-chan, WhitePrincessOfHope, The Sweet Peach, athfdrizzle**_ (x2)_**_. _**Thanks for your support! So, now that Ichimaru has made his entrance into the main battle by turning against Aizen, how will he react? How will the rest of the battle go? Well, without any further adieu, here is chapter twenty-three. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: The End

She couldn't believe her eyes. Hinamori could have sworn that Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the Royal Guard is working with Aizen. For some reason, he has pointed his sword against his throat. When she took a glimpse at her boyfriend, she noticed that the sudden events didn't seem to faze him at all. It appears that he knew this predicament is going to happen. Momo glanced back to see Aizen's frowning face and Ichimaru's grinning one. She is still comprehending what has just happened. "Ichimaru..."

"What's with the sudden act of betrayal, Gin?" the General of the Royal Guard asked.

"It's a long story Aizen," Ichimaru replied. "I don't want to spend the next hour or two explaining the whole situation. But if I had to say it in a few words, it would be _I was only using you for my benefits_. Thank you for taking care of me this whole time."

"Fine then; I suppose I'm going to have to deal with you as well."

Letting go of the princess, Momo ran away from the two swordsmen and hid behind one of the thick pillar walls. Holding onto the younger man's wrist, Aizen prevented Ichimaru from swinging his sword at him. Using his other elbow, he hit it against his gut. Luckily, Gin anticipated his move and used his other arm to block the attack. At that moment, from the corner of his eye, he noticed his first opponent is about to stab him from behind.

Aizen is about to escape until Ichimaru arm hooked around his neck to keep him in place. Thinking quickly, Aizen turned his body to the side, forcing Ichimaru to move with him. The gray haired captain is exposed to Toshiro. Noticing what he is trying to do, Hitsugaya twisted his wrist and changed the course of his sword swing. However, Aizen managed to have enough room to raise his sword and block the move. The two blades clashed against one another. "You're out numbered Aizen," Hitsugaya said.

"It is not quantity that matters, but the quality," the general replied.

Ichimaru broke free of Aizen's grasp and leaped back. Hitsugaya too created some distance between him and his opponent. The general stood in between the two swordsmen, carefully watching their every movement. Tension filled the air as they waited for the silence to break. Spectator and Princess Hinamori Momo anxiously watched the Royal Guards and the thief battle it out in this possible final showdown. _"I have to play my part in this battle; I have to help out,"_ she thought, looking around for something to use._ "There has to be something I can do to change this fight's outcome. Come on Momo, think!"_

He took a short glance to see what the Captain of the Royal Guard is doing. His eyes soon resumed to see his enemy. He has made his decision; Toshiro would be the first to make his move. He rush in on Sosuke tried to cut across his chest, but the general raised his sword and quickly slashed against his wrist. Hitsugaya stopped and dropped his sword on the ground. He winced in pain, holding his injury with his other hand. Blood is dripping out. Just as Aizen is about to strike him down, Ichimaru got in the way and started a sword battle against his superior.

As the two are exchanging sword swings with one another, Hitsugaya used this opportunity to tear a section of his right kimono sleeve. Using it as a bandage, he prevented further blood loss from happening. Aisu no Ryu glanced to the side to see Momo hiding behind the pillar. He let out a short sigh of relief. _"She's safe; that's good to see."_

Resuming his attention to the battle, he carefully watched Aizen and Ichimaru continue their battle on the other side of the room. The general and his subordinate are equal in battle skills and tactics. They are equally matched. Taking a short glance at his injured wrist, he hissed between his teeth.

_"Shit, I can't use my right hand as efficiently anymore." _

Putting his blade away in the sheath on his back, Hitsugaya closed his eyes for a moment. Letting out a deep breath, he raised his head once more and exhaled. He has to find some other way to defeat Aizen without putting too much pressure on his wrist. He opened his eyes again with a conclusion and a resolve. He unequipped his two pointed grappling hook from the side of his sash and held it in his hands.

Twirling it for a moment, he waited for the perfect timing. He then threw it around Aizen, entrapping the general in Toshiro's trap. He turned his attention to Hitsugaya and narrowed his dark brown eyes. From the other side, Ichimaru used this opportunity to cut him down. However, his opponent managed to break free and strike back. Little did they know, the floor below them has already started to crack due to the intensity of the match.

All of a sudden, Aizen pierced his sword through Ichimaru's gut. He then kicked him in the stomach. Not only the captain got pushed back to the side, but also had the sword impaled in him forcefully removed. Just as he regained possession of his grappling hook, Hitsugaya turned his attention to the downed swordsman and hissed between his teeth. He's the only one left Aizen has to deal with.

_"Damn it..."_

He quickly ran up to the taller man and threw his weapon once more. However, Aizen caught it with his bare hand by the chain part. Pulling the chain, he forced Aisu no Ryu to come close to the General of the Royal Guard. The next thing Toshiro knew, he got slashed across the chest and then got chained up around his neck by his own weapon. Falling to the ground, Aizen walked up to the young thief and stepped on his chest. Hitsugaya let out a scream of pain. "It's futile Hitsugaya-kun," he said. "Stop resisting."

"There is...no way I'm going to do that," Hitsugaya weakly replied.

Aizen frowned and then pulled the chain towards himself. Toshiro gasped for breath as it suddenly became difficult to breathe. With his hands on the chain around his neck, he tried to break free.

"Toshiro!"

Without any warning, a few daggers were thrown towards Aizen. Raising his sword out in front of him, he blocked against the attack. At the same time, Hitsugaya glimpsed to the side to see the princess nearby. Just by seeing a dagger in her hand, he knew she is the one who has helped him escape from death by using the weapons he used earlier in the battle. He is amazed that she's able to successfully throw something at close to pin point accuracy. However, know is not the time to be admiring her.

Upon knowing that, Hitsugaya took this chance and rolled over to the side, pulling the chain and sending Aizen to the ground as well. Using this opportunity, he removed the chain around his neck and put it around the general's instead. Picking up his sword that he dropped from the side, he pointed the tip towards his face and said, "The moment has finally arrived when the people of Rukongai and Seireitei will be free of your control. It's over Aizen."

A grin appeared on his face. Without any warning, Aizen grabbed the chain with his bare hand and pulled it. The hook part ended up hitting the back of Toshiro's foot, causing the thief to trip. The situation is soon reversed once more. This time, Aizen won't let the young white haired thief get away. He had a hand on his neck, threatening to strangle him to death while the other is in possession of his sword. He is ready to cut the boy down if he dares to retaliate. "Sayonara Hitsugaya-kun."

Just as he is about to stab Toshiro, the ground below them suddenly broke. Hitsugaya let out a short yell before he instinctively grabbed onto the ledge with a single hand. As for Aizen, things weren't so great for him. Aisu no Ryu struggled to hang on. Because he is using his right hand to grip onto the ledge, the young thief only has so much time left before he loses his grip and falls onto the ground ten feet below.

When he is about to let go, his hand soon gripped onto another one. He looked up to see the princess, struggling with her dear life to save her boyfriend. "Momo..."

"I won't let you go," Hinamori said. "You just have to hang on tight."

Placing both hands on his, she did her best to pull him out. However, her strength isn't enough. He's too heavy for her to lift. They could feel each other's grip on one another quickly loosening. "Momo!"

"Don't say anything Toshiro! I said I won't let you go! I don't want to loose you!"

Just as their connection with one another is about to break off, a few more hands reached out and gave her some assistance. She turned her head to the side to see the rest of her companions and allies giving her a helping hand. "Rangiku-san, Kira-kun, Hisagi-san, Abarai-kun...Ichimaru-taicho."

With nods of agreement from them, the six allies used their strength to save their almost fallen companion back onto the main floor of the throne room safe and sound. Hitsugaya panted a few times before he let out a sigh of relief. The others did the same. "Is...Is everyone alright?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, we managed to survive somehow," Hisagi replied. "Good thing our injuries are not that serious."

"Toshiro, are you alright?" Momo questioned.

He soon laid down on his side and gave his girlfriend a faint smile. "I'll live..."

She smiled back, content that her boyfriend is safe and alive.

Matsumoto stood up and began taking a look at the hole in the ground below. The strawberry orange haired woman asked, "That's odd; where's Aizen?"

Ichimaru walked and stood right next to her, looking for him as well. "Hn, oh look," he said, pointing towards a particular direction with his finger. "There he is."

When the others checked it out, Momo quickly covered her face with her hands and let out a scream. While a few appeared unfazed at all, others gave surprised or disgusted looks on their faces. Renji is the first to say something about it. "Ou..."

"Wh-What a sight that is," Izuru commented.

There in the middle of the floor below stood General Aizen Sosuke of the Royal Guard being hanged by Toshiro's grappling hook which is around his neck. "I suppose he deserves that," Hisagi concluded.

Ichimaru suddenly grinned with amusement. He said, "How interesting; there is so much blood pouring out of that dead body."

Renji stared at the older male. "Oi..."

"It's over; this fight's over," Kira said with sudden realization and disbelief. "We won the battle."

"Y-You're right," Shuhei said, turning to the pale blond haired knight. "We beat him."

"Yay! We won! We prevented Aizen from gaining power!" Matsumoto cheerfully exclaimed.

Hitsugaya sat up from his resting spot and let out a sigh of relief. After long hours of struggle, Aizen is dead and unable to succeed in his plan to take over Seireitei and Rukongai. Peace has finally been restored to the land. Glancing over at the Princess of Seireitei, his eyes made contact with hers. "Momo..."

She smiled. "It's all over."

He simply nodded with agreement and gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Sayonara **_- Good Bye (formal),_** Taicho**_ - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note**: The End. No, I'm just kidding. xP The story's not done yet. There is two more chapters to go before the fan fiction is complete. (_What?! Now, that's unfortunate..._) Yay, Aizen's dead! It's time to celebrate! *throws HitsuHina handmade plushes into the air* Please review! Thanks.


	24. To Start Anew

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **tlg, Maya-chan2007, Pieps XD, KnowledgeandImagination, MoonLightView, Ziya Hitsugaya, The Sweet Peach, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, AznInvasionGirl, HeavenPheonix561, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, Neko-cheung, becomeafan, divprince, Samantha, applestoapples, athfdrizzle, chococat450, WhitePrincessOfHope. **Now that the great battle at the Hinamori Palace is over, it's time to wind things down from all the action and find out what happens in the aftermath. Here is chapter twenty-four. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**: To Start Anew

Even though the battle is over, there is still a lot to do. But for now, the four members of the Royal Guard, the Princess of Seireitei, and the two Rukongai Citizens deserve a nice long rest. "Stand still Renji!" Matsumoto complained as the red head winced in pain. "You know I can't bandage you properly if you keep whining like that!"

"It-t-te!" Abarai cried out. "That hurts Rangiku-san! Ouch! The bandage is too tight!"

"Why can't you be like the big guy, Jidanbo?" the female swordsman said. "He's totally stood still when I was bandaging him."

"I think you're doing this on purpose."

After giving him a short look, a grin suddenly appeared on her face. Without any warning, she began tying the bandage tightly together causing the red head to yell in pain. "Now, this is what I call _tight_."

"It-t-te! Okay! Okay! I got it already!"

"Say sorry Renji!"

"Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry! Now, can you take it easy on me?"

"Now you two," the West Gatekeeper replied, trying to settle them down, "stop complaining. There's no point in starting a fight here."

As the three swordsmen continued to bicker with one another, sitting on the steps together, Momo has just finished doing first aid on Toshiro. "There, that should do the trick!" Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya took a look at the palm of his injured hand and clenched it into a fist. He then let out a sigh of relief, content that the pain he had felt a while ago is fading away. "Thanks..."

She smiled back. "No problem. Hisagi-san managed to get in contact with my doctor. So, she'll be coming over later to do a full inspection of your injuries and properly treat it."

He nodded with agreement. "Okay."

"Hinamori," Hisagi called out. The thief and the princess turned their heads to see the oldest Trio Knight kneeling right next to the dead body of their enemy. "His death is confirmed. The cause of it is a fatal neck breaking from Hitsugaya's grappling hook."

Momo slowly gave him a nod. "Alright then."

Noticing her let out a sigh, Toshiro asked, "Are you alright?"

She then turned to the white haired teenager with her hands put up in mock stance. "Oh, I'm okay!" Hinamori replied. "It-It's just...I still can't believe he's dead and the source of our problems are over."

Hitsugaya then looked down to stare at his hands in front of him. "Yeah, I know; we have prevented a wide scaled catastrophe from happening."

"There are so many things to that needs to be done: the rebuilding of the palace, the clean up of all the dead bodies, informing the people of Seireitei, ah...there's too many to mention!"

Toshiro closed his eyes and smiled. He hooked an arm over the back of her neck and then pulled her close to his side. The two lovers just sat there in that semi-intimate position for a few moments before he said, "Take it one step at a time and before you know it, dealing with all those things won't be such a problem anymore."

She smiled back. "Yeah..."

He opened his eyes and nodded with agreement. "Of course, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Arigato Toshiro."

With that said, they began closing the distance between one another in preparation for a kiss. Just as they closed their eyes and get their lips to make contact with one another, a voice suddenly interrupted, "Aw, look at the pretty sight here."

While Hinamori reopened her eyes and glanced to the side, she jumped with surprise. Quickly, she pulled away from her boyfriend, embarrassed by the fact that they were about to share their little moment in the presence of others. On the other hand, Hitsugaya let out a serious glare at the smiling strawberry orange haired woman leaning towards them. Despite being slightly upset, he asked, "What is it Matsumoto?"

Standing upright and placing her hands over her chest, Rangiku replied, "Oh nothing; Whenever you two are together, I just feel butterflies in my stomach. You two are just too cute together."

"W-Wait a minute, so what you said is true Rangiku-san?" Abarai asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Of course Renji! What makes you think I'm joking?"

The red headed knight then turned to the princess. "Hinamori, is it true?"

She could feel her cheeks heat up. Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, Toshiro and I are...dating right now."

"I-I see..."

Hinamori blinked. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Ah no, there's nothing wrong with your decision. I-It's just...what if the members of Central Chambers 46 find out about this?" Hisagi asked after he joined the conversation with the others. "They'll for sure do whatever it takes to ensure that the both of you are separated because he is not from the royal or the wealthy families."

Momo then lowered her head and began staring down at her feet.

He then turned to the white haired thief. "Sorry Hitsugaya..."

Toshiro knew it is too good to be true. Even though he's now a hero, rules still apply. It will take a while before they can truly be together. Before the white haired thief could answer, another voice interrupted, "Well, they don't have to worry about such small matters anymore."

Heads turned to see Ichimaru and Kira entering the throne room. "What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"We went to find where the judicial members of Central Chambers 46 are," Kira explained. "By the time we found them, they were all murdered."

"Murdered?" Matsumoto asked.

"What they are?"

"No way," Momo said with disbelief. "What happened?"

"Aizen has murdered every single one of them," Ichimaru answered.

Suddenly, people began staring at the Captain of the Royal Guard. "Are you sure it isn't you who did that?" Renji asked.

He then raised his hands in mock stance. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I didn't do it. Judging from the blood and the rigor mortis, the estimated time of death is around 64 hours ago."

"Three days ago?" Hisagi asked.

"During that time, Ichimaru was fighting against me in West Rukongai," Toshiro replied.

"That's right; I'm glad you remembered that detail," Ichimaru said. "You're such a smart boy."

Hitsugaya just hissed between his teeth and turned his head away. "Uruse..."

"Now that's unfortunate," Renji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not the only thing," Ichimaru added. "Aizen has also caused quite the disaster in West Rukongai."

Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo suddenly became high alert. "What did Aizen do over there?" Matsumoto asked.

"Murdered the people and destroyed the houses."

The Princess of Seireitei placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh no..."

"Are there any survivors?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked.

"Yeah, there are," Kira replied.

The white haired teenager then left his seat and then headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Hisagi asked.

He stopped and glanced back. Toshiro replied, "I'm going to see them."

"Even after they betrayed you and turned you in, you still want to help?" Renji questioned.

"I know what they did made me lose their trust, but they're still the people I grew up with."

"Aw, how kind..." Ichimaru said.

Matsumoto folded her arms and smiled. "That's why he's a likable person," she replied, "when he doesn't act like a serious brat."

"I'm still in this room Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted. "Are you coming or not?"

The strawberry orange haired woman then turned to the princess. "What about you Hinamori?"

Momo smiled and then stood up. "I'll come too after I change my clothes."

"Hinamori-kun, let us escort you there," Kira suggested.

"Daijobou, I trust Rangiku-san and Toshiro to look after me," the princess replied. "Besides, the rest of you still need to deal with your subordinates."

The Trio Knights looked at one another while their captain merely smiled. "Let the princess do whatever she wants," Ichimaru suggested. "Not only she is in good care, but Hinamori-chan cares for the people in Rukongai after living there for a while."

"Ichimaru-taicho..."

"As for us, we'll be busy."

"Busy keeping our eyes on him," Renji added.

"Now, that's mean..."

With a nod of agreement, she and Matsumoto caught up with Toshiro, who patiently waited. The Princess of Seireitei extended an arm up and said, "We'll see you later!"

"Have a safe trip Hinamori-kun!" Kira said.

"Hitsugaya!" Jidanbo called out. "What abou--"

"Just worry about resting," Hitsugaya said. "It's not like we're going to have any trouble passing through the gate anymore."

"I see."

Matsumoto smiled. "What he says; we're not saps. We're lean mean Rukongai people who kicked ass in the final showdown against Aizen!"

The white haired teenager gave the strawberry orange haired woman a stern look. He retorted, "You didn't even get the chance to fight against that dead bastard. So, you don't even have a right to say such things."

"Aw, can't you let a woman dream for a while?" she asked.

"No."

"Meanie!"

"Shut up and let's get going."

She folded her arms over her chest and then pouted. "Yes, whatever you say Mr. Sourpuss."

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled as Hinamori just sighed with defeat. Things has not changed one bit between these two friends despite all the events that has happened over the past few hours.

* * *

Rukongai survivors, who have managed to live through the harsh after battle against the Royal Guard, have been struggling to stay alive. Life without Aisu no Ryu, they have been living in fear. The Royal Guard from the Hinamori Palace may return once more to cause more suffering. Suddenly, they saw the Western Gate open. Immediately, people hid in their shelters and peeked to see who has intruded their land. "I can't believe it! This place is just what Ichimaru-taicho has described to us."

"Yeah, Aizen has done a great job turning this place into a ruined town. Ew, I can already smell the decay from the many dead bodies lying around!"

"It sounds like Rangiku," one of the citizens said.

"Wait, isn't she captured by the Royal Guard?" another person asked.

"That's not all," a third one replied. "It seems like Toshiro is with her too."

"Toshiro?!"

Confirming that one of the three people is their savior, Aisu no Ryu also known as Hitsugaya Toshiro, citizens started to creep out of their hiding spots and reveal their presence. The princess, the busty woman, and the thief stopped and watched the worried expressions on their faces. Momo took a glance at Toshiro. Judging by the serious look on his face, she wondered what he is currently thinking. It is obvious that he has been hurt by their actions. After all his efforts to make their lives better, he almost got executed for being turned in for ten million kan. "Y-You're alive Hitsugaya," one of the Rukongai people said.

"We're so glad you're alright."

"Sure, you're only saying that because you feel guilty over handing me over to the Royal Guard," Hitsugaya finally said, folding his arms over his chest. "You never got your money at all, didn't you?"

A few people lowered their heads while others turned away. Feeling sympathetic, Matsumoto whispered into the thief's ear. "Give them some slack Hitsugaya," she suggested. "They're really sorry for betraying you. Besides, not all of them are totally involved in the whole incident. Think about the innocent children."

"No, we didn't...and it cost most people their lives," one of them explained. "We're sorry for what we have done. We'll make it up to you."

The white haired thief let out a sigh and then turned to Momo for a few moments. Resuming his attention to the citizens, he said, "Just to let you know, I have already forgiven you. I'm not really the type of person who hold grudges against others when bad stuff happens to me. However, you must apologize to Matsumoto, who has no previous involvement to the whole situation and Mom--I mean Hinamori-hime, for using her for your own selfish ambitions."

"Okay, we're sorry...but you're no better Toshiro," another Rukongai citizen said. "You knew the princess' whereabouts the whole time."

"I-I have my own reasons for lying to everyone! It's for her safety!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Toshiro is right," Momo replied. Heads turned to the princess including the young thief. "To be honest, I wasn't really aware of the dark ambitions that have been going on in Seireitei. General Aizen of the Royal Guard wanted to take over my family throne and gain power over the kingdom. It was a pure coincidence that I was taken away from home. So, he used this chance to use Aisu no Ryu as his scapegoat. I'm pretty certain that the money dealer also has something to do with this whole situation too, but I don't want to get into anymore details. The reason that I came along with Toshiro and Rangiku-san is because I want to help everyone rebuild this town once more. Of course, that means I'll be working extra hard to fix matters on the other side of the gate, but don't worry...I'll do my best."

"There is no need to worry everyone," Matsumoto said. "Princess Hinamori means well. You just have to trust her."

People looked at one another, uncertain whether to trust the young princess. Hitsugaya suddenly said, "Never mind that for a moment, she'll prove to you that she is capable of looking after you people. To start things off, let's recover all the dead bodies and bury them. We don't want anyone catching any infectious diseases around here."

With Hitsugaya moving into one of the houses and starting the exclusive _clean up_ operation, residents began to follow his lead. "He never cease to amaze me," Momo said. "Toshiro is quite young yet he's able to do such great things."

Matsumoto nodded with agreement and smiled. "Yeah, he is..."

"Maybe those are one of the main reasons why I have gotten to love him in the first place."

"You're probably right Hinamori."

The princess smiled. "Well, I better catch up with him and see what is going on."

"Hai, I'll be checking the houses for more survivors."

"Alright." Momo caught up with her boyfriend and noticed he is looking down at a particular body. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead," Hitsugaya stated. "The money dealer died..."

"Oh..."

He then folded his arms over his chest and turned his body away. "He deserved that. For the longest time, that bastard has been urging me to hand you over for money. I knew he was a shady figure from the start."

"There's no use worry about that anymore Toshiro," Hinamori reassured him. "There is no use reminiscing over it. We have to move forward."

He let out a sigh of defeat. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

After gathering up a few bodies and burying them in nearby grave sites, the thief and the princess went through a few houses until they stopped by at the bar. When they went inside, the place has turned into a wreck. Broken tables, chairs, sake bottles, and glassware are scattered on the floor along with several dead bodies of people. Checking the back room, Toshiro ended up recovering all the valuable items he traded with the deceased money dealer except for one. Picking it up from the ground, he turned to Hinamori. "I'm sorry Momo for stealing the young maiden. I wish I could return it, but I found it like this," he apologized.

Looking down at her mother's treasure, she let out a faint smile. Raising her head up to look at Toshiro, Momo replied, "Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you stealing it in the first place, I would have never met you."

She then cuddled against the young white haired thief and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Besides, it's only one of the many treasures my parents owned. I'm sure my mother will forgive you."

"...I see."

"Once we're finished burying all the bodies and rebuild Rukongai, we'll return all the valuable items back to their owners, okay?"

Hitsugaya smiled back. "Alright then Momo."

* * *

**References**

_**Itte** _- Ouch_,** Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Uruse** -_ Shut Up,_** Daijobou** -_ It's Alright,_** Taicho** -_ Captain,_** Aisu no Ryu - **_Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief,_** Kan **_- The currency used in the_ Bleach_ universe, _**Hai **_- Yes_**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: There's one chapter left in the story! Gah, it's finally coming to an end! What will happen to everyone in the final chapter? Well, stay turned and find out! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	25. The Greatest Treasure

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG, the final chapter is posted on fanfiction. net and it's also an early update! It's time to celebrate with joys and sadness! Gah...anyway, special thanks goes to my beloved reviewers: **Neko-cheung, tlg, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination****, i-is-animefreak, AznInvasionGirl, becomeafan, divprince, Anonymous2 **aka** Pieps XD**_ (Yes, I know it's you who typed that review for me. LOL)_**, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, WhitePrincessOfHope, Samantha, The Sweet Peach_. _**Thank you everyone for your support. Now, it's time for me to shut up and let you read the last installment to The Greatest Treasure. What are Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ichimaru, Renji, Kira, and Hisagi are doing? Find out in chapter twenty-five! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Greatest Treasure**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**: The Greatest Treasure

There were so many things that needed to be done after the battle in the Hinamori Palace. Despite these circumstances, everyone who is involved in the incident did their best to work together and rebuild Seireitei and West Rukongai. In the first month, everything has been just hectic. The young princess has been going back and forth between the two lands, tending to their respected matters. Luckily, Toshiro, Rangiku, and her companions from Seireitei are there to make her life a little easier.

While Ichimaru, the Trio Knights, and the rest of the Royal Guard had their attention to rebuilding the palace, Hinamori has been around Seireitei, returning all the stolen items that Aisu no Ryu has taken back to their respected owners. She also explained the whole situation that has happened in the past. Even though she said that, the princess knew it is going to take a while before they could forgive the young white haired Rukongai Citizen and also accept him in the future times to come.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gate, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have been focusing on bringing order back to their homeland. Everyday, they would help out the residents build homes and bring money or food from Seireitei to feed them. From time to time, people from the Royal Guard come to assist them. It has been hard work, but they somehow managed. Before long, three months have passed by and the rebuilding has been complete.

In the fourth month, Momo concentrated on changing the laws in the land. Before she was not able to do it, but considering what happened to the judicial members of Central Chambers 46, she is given all the power needed to run her kingdom. To start things off, the princess has ordered the walls bordering between Rukongai and Seireitei to be demolished. This is the kind of world she wants to build; a world where people are united. It is going to take a very long time before her dream becomes a reality, but this is a good start. Next, she jailed the tax collectors of their jobs after finding out that they have been working with the deceased villain. She cannot afford to let them do whatever they want any further. To make sure they don't cause any trouble, the former West Gatekeeper, Jidanbo has been hired to look after them.

By the time the fifth month came around, preparations for a special ceremony are complete and is about to take place. Invited guests from Seireitei and Rukongai have come to the Hinamori Palace to witness this highlight in history, the Royal Proclamation. The Princess of Seireitei stood in front of her parents' throne. Walking down a few steps, she approached the two people that stand there before her.

Momo gave them a sweet and content smile and then commenced ceremony. "We are gathered here today to honour and recognize these two great people who have done great things in the past half year. They have helped their people from going into poverty and they have protected me from the dangers that could possibly happen to me during my stay in Rukongai. They have also helped prevent the former General Aizen Sosuke from taking over my kingdom. On my personal behalf, I dearly thank you both," she said.

She then turned to the side to see Kira Izuru, holding a large cushion in his hands. Resting on it is her family sword. Taking the weapon by the hilt, the kimono dressed Hinamori held it and resumed her attention to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Both of them too are dressed in their new attires.

"May you both please kneel down and lower your heads."

Listening to the princess' orders, they did as they were told. Momo first approached the strawberry orange haired woman and said, "For your skills in swordsmanship and your act of bravery..."

She raised her sword and tapped the tip of her blade on both her shoulders. "I declare you, Matsumoto Rangiku, the first woman in Seireitei to become swordsma--I mean woman and a proud member of the Royal Guard."

Matsumoto raised her head and smiled. The peach princess then walked up to Toshiro. He is expecting her to say something, but it hasn't happened. He slowly raised his head to see Momo looking down at him. She gave him a sincere smile and said, "For years, you were known to people from both lands as the notorious thief, Aisu no Ryu. You stole many valuables from Seireitei including one of my own and traded them for money to save your people in Rukongai. Even though it is only an accident, you have also taken me away from my home and got me to experience the life as a regular person. In my opinion, I'm glad such a thing happened or else I would have no become the princess I am now. There are so many other things I want to thank you for that I don't believe giving you these benefits are enough. Regardless, you have accepted my offer. So, I, Princess Hinamori Momo, am very proud to declare you..."

She extended her hand out, holding out her sword for the people to see. Hitsugaya lowered his head and waited. She then lowered the tip of her sword and tapped it on both his shoulders. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Royal Guard."

Giving the sword back to Kira, she gave him a silent nod. He returned to the side where he joined the rest of his allies, the Trio Knights and Captain Ichimaru. "Will you please stand Captain Hitsugaya?"

Listening to her order, the white haired captain stood up. "There is something else I want to give you..."

Hitsugaya looked at her quizzically until a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around the back of his neck. Without any warning, Momo captured his lips with her own, shocking the crowd around them. Even Toshiro is still trying to comprehend what is going on. Everything seems to be a blur. By the time, she pulled away, the princess gave him a silly smile. "...and that is my love for you."

"S-Sugoi," Hisagi commented.

"Now that's one bold move," Renji said.

"I wonder how the people are taking this," Kira worryingly added as he watched the shocked faces of the visitors of the ceremony. "Never in the history of Seireitei there has been a princess dating or even loving a Rukongai citizen."

"Well, when you have Hinamori-chan as our princess, anything can happen," Ichimaru happily said.

Watching the whole scene before her eyes, Matsumoto got back on her feet and smiled at the lovers share a special moment together. The young newly appointed captain of the Royal Guard couldn't help, but let out a sigh of defeat and small smirk in return. He said, "You still have a lot to learn about holding a serious ceremony, princess."

* * *

Long hours after all the guests have left the Hinamori Palace, everyone has been cleaning up the throne room back into tip-top shape. "Aw, I'm so tired!" Matsumoto complained as she sat on the steps. "Doing all this is too much work!"

"Now Ran-chan, enough with your complaints," Ichimaru said. "You have to follow my orders or else you're going to get punished."

The strawberry orange haired woman gave him a stern look. "Who says you get to boss me around Gin?"

"In terms of seniority, I do..."

She suddenly pouted. "What?! Then that means Hitsugaya gets to boss me around too!"

"You got that right Matsumoto," said a voice beside her.

The strawberry orange haired woman turned her head and then jumped. "H-Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?"

He folded his arms over his chest and gave her a look. "What do you mean _what I'm doing here_? It's quite obvious I'm helping clean up the palace. At least be considerate because we're going to be living here from now on."

She then wrapped her arms around her belly. "Hn, I suppose you're right," she replied. "Ou, I can't to know what it feels like to be sleeping in such a luxurious bed and bathe in clean water!"

"And that's not the only benefits," Renji said, walking up to the Royal Guard members. "After the clean up is over, we'll take you to a nice expensive bar just outside the palace walls to drink at."

Her eyes suddenly lightened up. "Really?!"

Hisagi then nodded with agreement. "Yeah, consider it an early reward for your duties."

She then put up a guts pose. "Yosh! In that case, I'll work until my body's almost too numb to move!"

Without any further exchange of words, the female swordsman got back to work. Hitsugaya just sighed with defeat. "Good thing she has the proper motivation to do things now."

"Don't mind Ran-chan," Ichimaru said. "She's always like that."

He then turned to the gray haired captain and suddenly commented, "You're one sneaky fox, Ichimaru."

"Hn, now what makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with me; you're the one who rigged the lasso rope so that I can be spared from being hanged."

Gin turned his attention to the young captain. With a bright smile forming on his lips, the gray haired captain slightly opened to show his red eyes. "Really now?"

"There's also the fact that our plan to take down Aizen would not have been successful if it weren't for your co-operation," Toshiro explained, folding his arms over his chest. "If you were still on his side, Ikkanzaka and I would have been caught off guard. As a result, we would have never gotten the chance to sneak up on that evil bastard and save Momo."

"Well, aren't you glad that it didn't turn out to be that way?"

"I bet you did all that stuff for Matsumoto."

"Ran-chan?" Gin asked. "Now, what makes you think I share such sentiments for her?"

Hitsugaya then gave the young man a stern look. "Isn't that obvious? She told me you left her so that you can learn more about swordsmanship and that one day, you will return to teach her again."

"Hn, really?"

There is a brief moment of silence. "Well anyway, thanks for saving our futures. However, if by any chance that you dare make Matsumoto upset again, I will personally hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and kill you. The same rule applies if you try to hurt Momo."

He turned his head to the side to watch Matsumoto clean up from the other side of the room. With a grin on his face, Gin said, "Ou, how scary you can be Hitsugaya-_taicho_..."

* * *

Toshiro continued cleaning up in the hallway along the rest of his subordinates until something tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped and turned his head to the side to see the smiling princess beside him. "Momo, is there something wrong?"

Hinamori slowly shook her head. "No, there isn't anything wrong. I just want to see how you're doing."

"I see."

As he resumed his duties, the Princess of Seireitei is looking down at her hands. She wanted to be sure that what has happened today made him happy. She raised her head up and asked, "Toshiro, are you okay with staying here? You know, you don't have to if you prefer to live in Rukongai."

Knowing what she is trying to get at, Hitsugaya stopped and turned to her. Approaching the peach give, he wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he whispered in her ear, "Even if I were to live back at my hometown, it wouldn't be happy. Life just isn't quite the same without you."

Momo cracked a smile as she glanced up at the white haired captain. Placing a hand over his chest while the other is wrapped around the back of his waist, she cuddled against him. "So, how does it feel to stop stealing for once?"

"To be honest, I find it quite awkward, but I'll be able to manage," Hitsugaya replied. "Even though I'm not going around and stealing valuable items anymore, I'm glad I got the greatest treasure in my sights."

"What would that be?" she asked.

Draping his arms over the princess' shoulders, he gently placed his forehead against hers. The two lovers looked at each other's eyes. Toshiro gave her a gentle smile. "Isn't that obvious? It's you, my princess."

Smiling back, Momo watched him close his eyes and lean closer to her. Likewise, she did the same and closed the distance by giving him an interlocking and passionate kiss. By the time they broke apart, the peach princess whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They didn't say a word for a while. Being close to one another is enough for them to be content beyond the doubt. They deserved it especially after all that has happened. They were not able to spend a lot of time together. Both of them are looking forward to live their happy days together.

"Momo..."

"...Yeah?"

"It doesn't have to happen right away considering all the circumstances that are currently going on in Seireitei and Rukongai," he explained, trying to hold back the redness that are flaring up his cheeks. "But...will you be my bride someday?"

With no excuse to go against it, Hinamori gave him a tight embrace and a loving kiss. She is happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. She with her whole heart and soul, she replied with great joy, "Oh Toshiro, of course I will marry you!"

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

_**Aisu no Ryu**_ - Ice Dragon; Hitsugaya's codename as the notorious thief, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's all she wrote! The End! After twenty-five freaking long chapters after about three months, the story's finally complete! Seireitei and Rukongai has been saved from the evil hands of Aizen. As for our little notorious thief, he got his happy ending to be with his princess. Kyaa! There's so much HitsuHina fluffiness in the air!

Special thanks to all my reviewers who have been supporting me through their comments, starting with **MoonLightView, Superanimelover1234, AznInvasionGirl, KnowledgeandImagination, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Neko-cheung, Samantha, Pieps XD, ScienceAngel, Mariliisa, Hyperpegasi, Amiru-chan, WhitePrincessOfHope, icyangel27, LookThroughTheGlass, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, feronia. wings, Kaye. Shirogane, tlg, chococat450, The Sweet Peach, Theanimegurl4ever, Onineko Hikari-chan**, **Angel-chan1992, Tamashi Aisuto****, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, i-is-animefreak, Maya-chan2007, HeavensPheonix561, Ziya Hitsugaya, REDROSES13, Mirasu, Anonymous, applestoapples, becomeafan, divprince, **and** Lady Krystalyn **(Phew, that was a long list.). Anyway, you guys are all just simply amazing. HitsuHina cookies, plushes, and other goods for you all! Happiness! Yay!

Anyway, plans for the future...I have two works in the making. One of them is the story I've mentioned in the last chapter of Hitsugaya's First Love (if you have read that story before). The Healing Heart is the fan fiction story that took so long to plan out and start writing and now, I'm ready to post the prologue. So, it will be posted a little later in the day. Stay tuned to my profile!

So yeah, what else is there to say? Is there going to be a sequel to this story? Well, my answer is...no. I'm just kidding! xP There _**IS**_ going to be a sequel. Yay! xD Besides, I left enough details from this story that will give me a reason to continue the series. As of right now, it's in the middle of a major brainstorm. I have a main story plot to work with, but I need to "imagine" how the story is going to start and end before I can start posting The Next Greatest Treasure (_Oops, I've spilled the title of the story. xD_) on fanfiction. net. So, please bear with me until then.

Anyway, please leave your final comments in a review and thank you for reading my story!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~**_


End file.
